Hogwarts to the Rescue
by CeliaEquus
Summary: Hogwarts sends Hermione back in time to save the future from itself... and she falls in love along the way. Problem is, she can't go back to the 90s. Or is that such a problem? Mid-quel to "A Note of Regret". Don't need to have read it to read this.
1. The Magic of Midday

"The Magic of Midday"

_May 4, 11:58am, a random corridor_

It was a letter from Severus Snape that started it all off. The letter was unusual, and it was addressed to Miss Hermione Granger, one of his former students, and recent war heroine. The letter only appeared in the pockets of his robes the moment he died.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_To start this in so very a corny way, by the time you read this, I will be gone. Of course, in this case, I am dead. With any luck, you may even know my true loyalties, assuming that the Dark Lord loses the war._

_As you are indeed the brightest student to have ever graced the halls of Hogwarts—yes, I did use the word 'graced'—it seems fitting to wish you good luck in the life that lies ahead of you. You remind me of me in so many ways, when I was your age. You are so studious, so desirous for full knowledge, and you have such a passion for books. I have always felt it a pity that you were a student, and a Gryffindor at that._

_I shall be frank with you, Hermione. Perhaps if we had met twenty years earlier, I could have even found it in my heart to love you. Not the love that I thought I had for Lily Potter, but a real love. Maybe the respect that I have always held for you was indeed love. However, if you are reading this letter, we were clearly never meant to be._

_Use what you read in this letter how you like; I care not. I hope that I have not stirred any regrets in you through this; call it a last confession if you like, even though I have really, on reflection, confessed to nothing._

_Sincerely,_

_Prof S Snape, spy and Potions Master._

Hermione stumbled blindly through the halls of Hogwarts. Why had he never told her? Or was she reading too much into this letter? Of course she was reading too much. She had to be. She just felt so much pity for this man, this lonely man, who had never truly been loved, not even by his closest friend. Harry had never been that good at picking up on emotions—look at how long it took him to get together with Ginny—so it's little wonder than he misinterpreted the relationship between his mother and the former professor.

Tears stung her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her lips, her chin. She wished that he had known about the night Professor Dumbledore died. How, when Harry kept telling people that it was Professor Snape who had murdered the headmaster, nobody would believe him. They didn't believe that he was capable of killing the headmaster; and he wasn't. He simply euthenased him, maintaining his cover as a spy in the one stroke.

It wasn't fair. It simply wasn't fair. He was a man, capable of feeling more tender emotions, and life had forced him never to experience them. A man who deserved love, and never received it. This was the most beautiful, heart-wrenching, romantic letter that Hermione had ever received, and the tragedy of it was that… he was dead.

He was dead.

"Hogwarts," she whispered, pressing her hands into a wall, the letter clutched in her fingers. She had placed a Stasis Charm on it first, fearing that she would cry when she saw who it was from. The note was in her bag, the bag she had been carrying around the last… almost a year, wasn't it?

She continued to weep tears for the dead hero. "Hogwarts, you're supposed to protect us, _all_ of us. But you didn't protect him. You didn't protect him. You let life get him down, trapped him inside your walls. I know you're a building, but you're a _magical_ building, Hogwarts. You're _magical_!"

Beating her hands against the unmoving flat of a bare wall, she continued to shout, just as the clock ticked over the midday, and the gong started.

ONE

"You should have looked after him! Why didn't you? Why _didn't_ you?"

"Calm yourself," a voice said, and Hermione felt herself be wrapped in a pair of cold, hard arms. "Dear child, please don't cry. I can only do so much."

TWO

The sound resounded through the halls, but Hermione didn't notice. She was too busy listening to the strange, echoing voice.

"You know what they say, surely? Wands don't hurt people. People hurt people."

THREE

"I know," Hermione said hollowly, and the arms of Hogwarts pulled her closer to the wall.

"He needs your help," Hogwarts said, and Hermione disappeared into the stonework.

FOUR

"How?" Hermione asked. "Isn't he dead?"

"He was," Hogwarts said. "But not where you're going."

FIVE

The sound was decidedly muffled. What was going on? Hermione could feel something around her neck, a strange tingling. What was it?

SIX

She looked down, and fingered the pendant at the end of the chain. It was the crest of Hogwarts. She looked around in confusion, and then felt words coming to her.

SEVEN

"Speak them, dear child, and do not be afraid," Hogwarts whispered, turning Hermione around and then letting her go, so that she was standing alone in the darkness, facing the way she had entered. Hermione spoke slowly, her voice strange.

EIGHT

_As the hour nears,_

_Send me through the years._

NINE

_Two decades will do,_

_To find my love so true._

TEN

_Give me full free rein,_

_To save lives again._

ELEVEN

_To mend each Hogwarts wall,_

_Magic, heed my call!_

TWELVE

Hermione stumbled out of the wall, tears streaming down her face. She fell to her knees, the necklace swaying, and she saw a hand offering itself to help her up. Hands grasped at her waist once she was standing, steadying her. She looked up and saw him.

* * *

**I realise that this is just the same as the start of my one-shot, _A Note of Regret_, but that's because this is the infamous mid-quel. I figured that we needed the proper introduction to it. As the end of _A Note of Regret_ will be at the end of this story, the last chapter... or possibly part of the last chapter.**

**The title of this fan fiction story, _Hogwarts to the Rescue_, was the original title for _A Note of Regret_.**


	2. Meeting Your True Love

"Meeting Your True Love"

_Hermione stumbled out of the wall, tears streaming down her face. She fell to her knees, the necklace swaying, and she saw a hand offering itself to help her up. Hands grasped at her waist once she was standing, steadying her. She looked up and saw him._

"Are you… okay?" Severus Snape asked the girl in front of him. He was still holding onto her, even though it was—technically—unnecessary. She froze when she saw him, and he wondered what was wrong. "Miss?"

"I'm… I'm fine, sir," she said, her body trembling as much as her voice. His eyebrows raised at the word 'sir'. "Um… who are you?"

"I'm Severus Snape," he told her, and her eyes lit up.

"Professor, you're alive!" she exclaimed, and she threw her arms around him so forcefully that they were thrown back into the opposite wall as she clutched at him. His heart sped up as his arms went around her waist, and she slowed her breathing as she lowered her hands from behind his neck.

They pulled back from each other slowly, and their eyes connected. Hermione's hands trailed down his shoulders to his elbows, and within moments their lips were pressed together as Severus pulled her back against the wall, clasped tightly to his body. But something was tugging sharply at his mind. When they finally came up for air, he held her steady once again.

"Why did you call me 'professor'?" he murmured, and her eyes widened.

"Oh… Oh, Merlin," she whispered, and she tried to pull back. He was having none of it.

"Answer my question," he said, his voice low and controlled. She swallowed.

"My name is Hermione Granger," she said instead. "Uh… who's the h-headmaster here?"

"Albus Dumbledore, and you haven't answered my question."

"I… I have to see him," Hermione said, trying to pull away again. It was a very feeble effort. All it took was a quick turn and a slight pressure to her hips, and Severus had her up against the wall.

"Where… _when_ are you from?" he asked, correcting himself, and she bit her lower lip.

"Uh, I really shouldn't answer that," she said, and he lowered his head to hers.

"So I'm right, in other words," he whispered against her lips.

"Yes, you're right," she said, and he grinned.

"I think this is going to be a beautiful friendship, Hermione Granger," he said, finally kissing her again. All she could do was moan in agreement. "And now," he continued, pulling back as she whimpered, "to Professor Dumbledore's office."

**

* * *

**

I'm going to keep these chapters short like in one of my other stories, "Hermione's Age Difference Issues". Funnily enough, another time-travel, HG/SS fic. Huh.


	3. Making Up a Convincing Story

"Making Up a Convincing Story"

"_I think this is going to be a beautiful friendship, Hermione Granger," he said, finally kissing her again. All she could do was moan in agreement. "And now," he continued, pulling back as she whimpered, "to Professor Dumbledore's office."_

They weren't touching as they walked along, much as Hermione wanted to hold Severus' hand, or have her arm linked in his. She could hardly believe that her dead Potions professor was walking along beside her, leading her to Professor Dumbledore's office, another man who should have been dead. But then, this was… what year was it?

What had she said? 'Two decades will do'? So she was probably in 1978. Professor Snape—_Severus_—looked old enough to be her age.

No! she thought. Don't think about him. Think about what you're going to tell Professor Dumbledore. I can't let him know that I've travelled back in time. He may have condoned changing the past in our third year… but that was only a _little_ change. Not on the same scale as what I have to do now.

Harry _wouldn't_ be orphaned when he was only a year old. Sirius _wouldn't_ go to jail, or fall into the Veil. Severus _wouldn't _have to be a spy for the Order of the Phoenix.

No matter what, she was going to change the past; and, consequently, the future.

"Need help?"

She looked at Severus, who was watching her as she thought. "With…?"

"With a convincing story," he said.

"My parents aren't here, so I need to account for that," she said. "But then, in my time… they don't know that I exist. Literally." Severus frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

"It was dangerous," she said. "Muggle Witness Protection wouldn't have helped them. I had to modify their memories."

"'Muggle'? Are you Muggleborn?"

Hermione gulped, and nodded, staring at her feet as they continued to walk to the headmaster's office.

"I see."

"Since I don't have parents, in this time or… the future," she began, trying to ease the tension.

"Yes?"

"Maybe I could… say that I'm an orphan."

"It's a start."

"I… they're in Australia. Or, at least, they _will_ be. Maybe I could say that I was home-schooled by my parents in Australia…"

"Home-schooled by Muggles?" Severus asked. His expression was blank, and there was little expression in his voice, the voice that was already deep. It made her nervous.

"Nobody needs to know my blood status," Hermione muttered. "Dangerous times, aren't they? You-Know-Who may finally be dead in my time, but he isn't here. And if I'm to change things for the better… I can't let everyone know."

"The accent?"

Hermione marvelled at the fact that Severus could say so much with so few words. Well, he could in her time as well, but at such a young age?

"My parents are—_were_—English, so I never developed the broad Australian accent."

"Sounds okay," Severus said after a pause. "But Dumbledore will know that you're lying. And why are you at Hogwarts?"

"To learn magic," she said, fighting a smile. "Since I'm only recently orphaned, I won't want to talk about it."

"Who in England would have heard of a Pureblood family by the name of Granger?" he asked.

"…Ah. Well, all right. Originally Australian, but they lived in England for most of their married life before I was born, and then they moved back home to be near family. But my whole family was wiped out by an evil wizard who was trying to emulate You-Know-Who, so I escaped here."

Severus thought. "Play the don't-want-to-talk-about-it card as much as possible," he said.

They arrived at the headmaster's office within minutes.

"Right," Hermione said, and she let out the word along with the breath she had been holding. She looked at Severus, who gave the password to the gargoyle.

"Prefect," he told Hermione, pointing to the badge on his chest, to explain how he knew the password. She nodded, smiling at him.

"Seventh year?" she asked.

"Yes."

When they reached the office door, he knocked, and Dumbledore's voice bade them enter.

**

* * *

**

Sorry this took so long. I wasn't entirely sure of Hermione's 'story'. I finally based it somewhat on myself and my sister. Our parents met in Australia, lived in England where my sister was born, and then they moved back over here when she was eighteen months old. Neither of us have the 'ocker' Aussie accent, as neither of our parents ever have. And they also moved back here to be near our familes.


	4. The Most Exciting Thing

"The Most Exciting Thing"

_When they reached the office door, he knocked, and Dumbledore's voice bade them enter._

"Ah, hello!" the headmaster said when Hermione and Severus entered the office. "What can I do for you both?"

"Professor, this is Hermione Granger," Severus said, and Hermione stepped forward to greet Professor Dumbledore. "She's from Australia—in a way."

"Sounds intriguing," Dumbledore said, and he shook Hermione's hand. "Please, have a seat. Do you know Severus personally?"

"I… he found me wandering the corridors, a bit lost," Hermione told the headmaster, sitting in one of the seats across from him. Severus sat next to her. "Severus very kindly showed me the way here. I need to seek refuge, you see."

"Ah," Dumbledore said, looking at her over the tops of his spectacles. "From what? Or, indeed, from whom?"

"Perhaps I should start at the beginning?"

"That would be best. Jelly bean?"

"No thank you, sir."

"Severus?"

"I'm fine, Professor."

"Well then, Miss Granger. Carry on."

"I'm an orphan, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said. He looked at her sympathetically, and the fact that she had missed the kind old man brought tears to her eyes. Dumbledore assumed that it was her parents' death that caused the tears; Severus assumed that she was bunging it on to convince Dumbledore.

"How did your parents die, my dear?" he asked. Hermione sniffed.

"From the beginning, Hermione," Severus murmured, and she looked at him. He reached out and held her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Dumbledore watched this, and would have smiled at the gentle interaction if only Miss Granger's circumstances weren't so tragic.

"My parents are originally from Australia, but moved to England after they were married," Hermione said. "Their accents became more refined over their time in London, and only a couple of years after I was born, they moved back to Australia. To be nearer to their families, you understand." Dumbledore nodded. "I was home-schooled in magic from an early age. Because they've never had broad Australian accents, I don't have a broad Australian accent."

"And their death?" he prodded.

"There was—maybe still is—a wizard in Australia who is trying to emulate Lord V… uh, You-Know-Who, I believe he's called?"

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself," Dumbledore said, giving Hermione a strong sense of déjà vu. "But that's a moot point."

"Well, he wanted to make an example of his power, and wiped out my entire family. If I hadn't been swimming in the river out the back at the time… I'd be dead, too. As it is, I'm… I'm the last of my line." Thinking of her own parents, and her dire situation, Hermione's voice became choked with sobs. Severus suddenly pulled her roughly into his arms, and she buried her head in his chest, her arms around his waist.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said.

"I… I don't really want to talk about it," Hermione said, her words muffled by the cloth of Severus' robes. "Suffice to say, I got here safely—by Muggle means, to throw _him_ off my scent—and now I'm seeking asylum. I was hoping… having heard how good you are, I was hoping that you could help me? Let me stay here until the danger passes?"

"Of course, my dear," the headmaster replied, and Severus' arms tightened around Hermione's shoulders. "You may have the guest quarters."

"Thank you," Hermione said, cheering up slightly. "It's very kind of you, sir."

"Severus, do you know the way?" Dumbledore asked. The Slytherin nodded, his nose still buried in Hermione's hair. "Very well. The current password is _Blue Garter_, courtesy of the last person to stay in those particular rooms. You may change the password to whatever you like."

"Thank you."

"You know, my dear," Dumbledore said, his eyes starting to shine again, "it's been so long since something like this happened. I think you'll turn out to be the most exciting thing to have happened all year!"

**

* * *

**

Watching _**Foyle's War**_** at the moment. Mmm. Love Michael Kitchen. Heck, I just love them all. Anthony Horowitz (the bloke who created the series) is supposed to be coming to QUT (Queensland University of Technology, my uni/college) this year, so it's very exciting.**

**Anyway. For those who haven't heard of the expression 'bunging it on', it means 'pretending', or 'exaggerating'. Hard to define.**


	5. Mack the Knife

"Mack the Knife"

"_You know, my dear," Dumbledore said, his eyes starting to shine again, "it's been so long since something like this happened. I think you'll turn out to be the most exciting thing to have happened all year!"_

"So…"

Hermione's head jerked around. Severus trailed off, glancing at her, and then looked back down at the floor again as they continued to walk to the guest quarters. They arrived at the portrait eventually, reluctant to part.

"Hello, sir," Hermione said politely to the man in the portrait. He raised his eyebrows, looking her up and down. He was in full armour, fiddling with the hilt of his sword, and fingering the dagger he had on the other side.

"Good day, Miss," he replied. It was a smooth voice, and his eyes were a startling blue.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me," she said. "I'm a refugee… of sorts. I'm to be staying at Hogwarts in the guest quarters, for the time being."

"Are you planning to change the password?" he asked. Severus was uncomfortable, not to mention jealous, at the way the knight in the portrait was looking at Hermione, and smiling.

"Yes; I thought that I would. What would you suggest? I hear the last password was 'blue garter'."

"In faith, it was," the knight said. "A clever young lady she was, who came up with the password. I am Sir Leroy Crossly. I was awarded the June Flower Garter not long before I died. Because of my blue eyes, well…"

"Blue eyes plus June Flower Garter equals 'blue garter'," Hermione finished, nodding.

"Very clever," Severus muttered, his arms still crossed, leaning against the wall.

"I could call you Frank Sinatra," she suggested, and giggled. They looked at her blankly, and she hurried to explain. "He was a Muggle singer and actor. Some of the songs he sang were 'My Way', 'Come Fly With Me', uh…"

She looked at the dagger on his belt, and grinned. "'Mack the Knife'. Yes. I'd like that as my password."

"Very well," Sir Leroy said, and he swung open to admit the two students.

"Frank Sinatra," Severus said once they were inside, and the portrait was closed, "is still alive."

"Damn!" Hermione hissed. "I'll have to watch it, won't I?"

"Indeed."

"I think I'll need your help with this, Severus."

"You will. First of all: what about clothing?"

She gasped, and hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Double damn. I don't have anything with me."

"I could transfigure something for you to wear," he offered.

"Or I could sleep in the buff," she said, laughing a little. Severus looked at her with such intensity that she stopped, and started to fidget uncomfortably. "Uh, thank you for showing me the way here. It was very kind of you."

"Just obeying orders," he said, and he abruptly turned around. "Will you be fine now?"

"S-severus? Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine," he said, shrugging off the hand she placed on her shoulder. "I'll… I'll be going if you don't need me for anything else."

"O… okay, then," she said, feeling hurt. "Uh… until later, then?"

He nodded curtly, still not looking at her, and left the room quickly.

**

* * *

**

Poor Severus. Just what's wrong with him? Okay, it's reasonably clear; he's uncomfortable about thoughts of a naked Hermione. ('In the buff' means naked, you see.)

**Anyway. Again, we're watching **_**Foyle's War**_** while I write this. Funny, isn't it? A dog's just found a body.**

**The June Flower Garter is something I came up with on my own. Well, if it turns out to be an actual wizarding medal, that would be nifty, so do let me know if that's the case. I was born in June, which is part of the inspiration for the name.**

**Enough from me. See you next chapter!**


	6. Mr Snape Returns

"Mr. Snape Returns"

"_I'll be fine," he said, shrugging off the hand she placed on her shoulder. "I'll… I'll be going if you don't need me for anything else."_

"_O… okay, then," she said, feeling hurt. "Uh… until later, then?"_

_He nodded curtly, still not looking at her, and left the room quickly._

Hermione was annoyed at Severus' behaviour. Why had he turned so unfriendly all of a sudden? What had she said? Or done, for that matter? Did he not want to be in charge of her?

Oh yes. She had said something about sleeping naked. Maybe it had made him uncomfortable. They had shared a kiss earlier, but he seemed to have enjoyed that.

"Can't say I blame him, not wanting to think about me in _that_ way," she said, and she sighed. She would have to transfigure some things into clothes. She didn't even have any money with her…

Well, she had her bag. It had some things in it. But not nearly enough. There were some books, yes, a few pieces of emergency clothing, certainly. There was Professor Snape's letter…

The letter! She had the letter! Not that it was of any use to anyone. But it was proof of where she came from.

Okay. New idea needed.

First things first, though. Pyjamas. Where was she going to get pyjamas? Out of thin air?

You're a witch, Hermione! she scolded herself. Just transfigure… something.

What?

Well, there was always her own clothes. But they'd still need to be cleaned. The house elves would certainly oblige her in that way, whether she wanted them to or not. They might tell the headmaster that she didn't have much with her. No. That wouldn't do. She required things.

She… she _required_ things.

The Room of Requirement.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione jumped back with a start. Sir Leroy had poked his head through the painting of grazing horses. He tipped his visor to them, and they returned to their grass.

"Yes, Sir Leroy?" she asked.

"The young man is back," he said, clearly uncomfortable. "I… I realise that times are different now, from my days, but…"

"I'm sorry, sir," she said with a smile. "It's all right. He's just… he's just a friend."

"But you want it to be more," Sir Leroy concluded.

"Let's be honest," she said. "It's not going to happen."

"Should I let him in?"

"He knows the password anyway, so there's no point in turning him away."

"You're a young lady, so it's my duty to protect you," Sir Leroy said, puffing his chest out slightly, playing with his weapons again. Hermione refrained from giggling at the thought of a two-dimensional man trying to duel in her defence.

"Thank you, kind sir," she said. "He may enter." Sir Leroy bowed, and left the horses' painting. Moments later, Severus was stepping into the room.

"I've come to… I've come to apologise," he said, and Hermione nodded. "I was very abrupt before. I can't explain why, but I needed to say that I was sorry. So… I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said, looking at her feet as she twiddled her thumbs. His hands on hers stopped the fidgety motion.

"Really, Hermione," he said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude. Particularly when you're in need of my help, and just new here… and yet _not_ new. You know what I mean."

To shut him up, Hermione kissed him. He smiled into the kiss, and let go of her hands to hold her face still. He placed kiss after kiss over her face, and she trembled in his arms once again.

"S-severus," she whispered, and he dropped his hands to her waist.

"Not yet," he said hoarsely, but he continued to kiss her gently, pulling her close. "I wouldn't… no, not yet. I've only known you less than an hour."

"Oh, but I've known you so much longer," Hermione said quietly into his ear.

"Good night, Hermione," he said, letting go, once again uncomfortable.

"Good night, Severus," she replied, and she collapsed into tears once she was alone again.

Things were getting very complicated.

* * *

**Wow. I didn't even have an author note written for this one when it went to document manager. Hello! And, uh... farewell.**


	7. Moping

"Moping"

"_Good night, Hermione," he said, letting go, once again uncomfortable._

"_Good night, Severus," she replied, and she collapsed into tears once she was alone again._

_Things were getting very complicated._

Once her tears subsided, Hermione lay down on her bed. She had some serious, deep thinking to do. She didn't know how long she was supposed to be at Hogwarts—in this time—nor did she understand her feelings about her former professor. What was that quote from the musical _Les Miserablés_? "Can people fall in love that fast?" Something like that.

At any rate, what did this mean considering her kiss with Ron? By now, it seemed like weeks ago, even though it was only a matter of a couple of days, if that.

Now she couldn't even remember when it happened exactly. For that matter, it hadn't even happened yet!

She'd been so hurt during their sixth year when he was fawning all over Lavender Brown; and before that was the heartbreak of fights, of being ignored, of just being 'one of the boys'.

Now, suddenly, she found herself attracted to her _dead teacher_. Well, he wasn't dead at the moment, nor was he her teacher. He wasn't _anyone's_ teacher.

Ron had broken her heart far too many times. She didn't want that anymore. She wanted someone stable, someone who'd give her unconditional love; someone who, in short, would never break her heart. Could Severus Snape give her that?

"The loyal love is the truest love," she murmured to herself. "But," she added, sitting up abruptly as she decided that moping was getting her nowhere, "I need some pyjamas, and I need them now."

She hopped off the bed, and left the room. When Sir Leroy asked her where she was going, she told him that she would be back soon, and that she was just going for a wander around the castle.

"You could get lost, you know," he said. "It's a big castle, and you're new here…"

"Sir Leroy, I'm… I'm not exactly new to Hogwarts, as such," Hermione said, and she glancing down at her fidgeting hands. "You see, I… I come from… I've travelled back…"

"Well, spit it out, girl!" Sir Leroy said, trying to suppress his grin.

"I'm from… the future," she said, relieved to have got it off her chest. "I'm afraid I've never met you before, in my time, because I've never been in this part of the castle. But believe me, I know my way around the school."

"The future, eh?"

"Yes; twenty years. Hogwarts sent me back. I'm going to the Room of Requirement to see if it will give me some clothes to wear. You see, it was… the time travel was an accident. At least, it was on my part."

"Fascinating," Sir Leroy said. "Well, I shall follow you on your quest, fair Hermione, so that I can lead you back here safely. For now—tally-ho!"

**

* * *

**

Why, oh why, did I put 'tally-ho' in there? I'm sorry that Sir Leroy's speech patterns are a bit jumbled; my only excuse is that he lives in a school that's ever-changing, and that he has probably been guarding the same rooms for centuries, thus ensuring a wide vocabulary.

**Wow. **_**That**_** was a long sentence. My apologies, dear readers.**


	8. Mobs of Clothes

"Mobs of Clothes"

"…_I'm going to the Room of Requirement to see if it will give me some clothes to wear. You see, it was… the time travel was an accident. At least, it was on my part."_

"_Fascinating," Sir Leroy said. "Well, I shall follow you on your quest, fair Hermione, so that I can lead you back here safely. For now—tally-ho!"_

It wasn't too far to the Room of Requirement, or at least it didn't seem so when Hermione had Sir Leroy accompanying her. He was able to tell her fascinating tales of the previous tenants, some of which had her laughing hysterically.

He watched her from further down the corridor as she paced back and forth in front of the blank wall.

I need some clothes, I need some clothes, I need some clothes, she thought, and soon enough a wall appeared. She opened it, and looked inside.

Rack after rack of different pieces of clothing filled the space. Although she had never been a 'girly' girl, she had never been so pleased to see so many clothes in all her life, and almost closed the door behind her before she thought of something.

"Uh, Sir Leroy?" she asked, poking her head out.

"Yes, fair mistress?" he responded. She smiled.

"I'm going to think of a painting to appear in the room so you can come in, too," she said.

"I will be there anon," he said.

A large painting appeared on the wall at her request, and Sir Leroy soon walked into it; whereupon Hermione closed the door, and it sealed shut. A curtain for her to change behind appeared, and she began to pick out some clothes.

"How will you return them to your room?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"Simple," she said, and a selection of handbags appeared at her thought. "I'll just make one of these into a bottomless bag, and I can carry the clothes back in that."

"Inspired, my dear," Sir Leroy said. "Though hardly surprising, judging from the intellect that you have displayed so far."

Sir Leroy was a wonderful shopping companion, as it turned out. In his day, gentlemen had to know about fashion; and after centuries of different fashions coming in and out, he had a fair idea when it came to choosing attire. Hermione was greatly indebted to him for his expert opinions and advice.

There was fortunately plenty of space for all of the clothes in her wardrobe back in the guest quarters, and Hermione slipped into her pyjamas in time for bed. After such a long day, she was able to fall asleep immediately, and had pleasant dreams filled with her former Potions and DADA professor… well, his younger self.

**

* * *

**

In this case, 'mobs' means 'a lot'. I think it's possibly an Australian term.

**So. Enjoyed this chapter? Then read and review, folks!**


	9. Morning!

"Morning!"

_There was fortunately plenty of space for all of the clothes in her wardrobe back in the guest quarters, and Hermione slipped into her pyjamas in time for bed. After such a long day, she was able to fall asleep immediately, and had pleasant dreams filled with her former Potions and DADA professor… well, his younger self._

Hermione found her way down to the Great Hall easily. As she wasn't in Gryffindor anymore, not technically, she could sit wherever she wanted. And as the only person who knew the truth about her was in Slytherin… well, she may as well sit with him, right?

It had nothing to do with her small… insignificant… really, very understandable… uh, crush.

"Morning, Severus!" she said cheerfully, plonking down into the seat next to him. He almost jumped at her perky voice, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," he said, and he glanced around at the others.

"Who's your friend, Sev?" a dark-haired boy asked, leaning around him to look at Hermione.

"This is Hermione Granger, from Australia," he said, rolling his eyes. "Hermione, this is Regulus Black."

The Death Eater turned traitor, she thought, shaking his hand while she smiled. The one who had the locket. It will be useful to know him, she continued to think. Maybe he could be saved?

"Which part of Australia?" he asked.

"Sydney, in New South Wales," she said, trying to remember all that she could from the research she did when she was going to send her parents away. The thought of them almost brought tears to her eyes, but she held back in the presence of the stoic Slytherins seated around her.

Oh gods. She, a Mudblood Gryffindor, was surrounded by future Death Eaters. What the heck was she thinking?

"Wales?" a wild-haired girl said, looking at Hermione sceptically.

"Yes; at one point, New South Wales was _all_ of Australia, before the whole country was—eventually—divided into six states and two territories."

"Fascinating."

"Bellatrix Black," Severus said, waving his hand towards her, and Hermione gulped. The woman—well, girl at the moment—who tortured her. She shivered, and Severus noticed.

"Are you cold?" he murmured, and she nodded.

"Only a little," she said. "I forgot to put on a scarf before I left the rooms. After living in Australia for so long… well, let me put it like this. For the most part, your summers are colder than our winters."

The Slytherins who heard that laughed.

"Who'd want it to be that hot?" another person asked.

"Rabastan Lestrange," Severus whispered. Hermione nodded. Another Death Eater; Bellatrix's brother-in-law.

"Sometimes it can go as high as forty degrees or more," she added, thinking furiously over the information she'd read, thankful for her bookworm memory.

"Bloody hell," several people muttered, and Hermione giggled.

"You're kidding, right?" the person to her right said. "Oh, so that Sev doesn't have to introduce us: I'm Barty Crouch. Junior."

Hermione shook his hand. She'd never seen him before; only as Mad-Eye Moody. "No, I'm not kidding. It's hotter towards the Red Centre. Fortunately, we lived near the Sydney Harbour, which made it cooler. We had a tree house," she continued, elaborating carefully, "in our backyard. We could see the harbour, and particularly the opera house, from the balcony."

"The balcony?" Severus said, amused.

"It was a big tree!" Hermione said defensively, waving her arms, and the rest of her new… well, were they friends? Perhaps… acquaintances. At any rate, they laughed along with her, and spent the rest of the meal chatting amiably.

For a good half hour, Hermione was able to forget that she was surrounded by the people who wanted to wipe out her kind.

**

* * *

**

Okay, the things she said probably weren't _**that**_** funny; but then Slytherins laugh so infrequently, that it's hard to know their kind of sense of humour. Apart from laughing at all of the horrible things they do to Muggles and Muggleborns. But never fear! Going by "A Note of Regret", you'll be able to tell that at least a few of them can be saved. It's the **_**journey**_** that's important.**


	10. Miss Granger

"Miss Granger"

"_It was a big tree!" Hermione said defensively, waving her arms, and the rest of her new… well, were they friends? Perhaps… acquaintances. At any rate, they laughed along with her, and spent the rest of the meal chatting amiably._

_For a good half hour, Hermione was able to forget that she was surrounded by the people who wanted to wipe out her kind._

Hermione went along to Severus' classes for the hell of it. Well, she had missed classes while on the horcrux hunt, and it meant that she got to spend more time with Severus, even if they couldn't talk much in a class situation. There weren't many weeks left; it was really only exams after that, so Hermione promised to help him study, even though he secretly feared that she'd be more of a distraction than a help. Still, she was eager; and who was he to deny her anything? She certainly seemed to fancy him enough… and he liked her back.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked her over breakfast one day, the week before the exams. "We all need some respite before the N.E., and I wouldn't mind going to the bookstore. It's closing down soon. Not enough people around here want to buy books, it seems, when they can just go to Diagon Alley for all their needs."

"Pity," Hermione said, and she sighed. That explained why there was no book shop in Hogsmeade in her time. Well, she'd just have to make the most of it while she was here. She'd had to resort to the Room of Requirement to collect some books to read. It seemed that Hogwarts was happy enough to provide her with anything and everything that she needed to be able to complete her mission before she headed back to her time.

"Hermione?" Severus prompted, and she looked up, ashamed that she'd been lost in her thoughts. His face fell, and he looked back down at his plate.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Don't worry about it. Forget I said anything."

"No, _I'm_ sorry," she said, placing a hand on his arm. He flinched at the contact. "I just got lost in my thoughts. Books, you know." She giggled nervously, and he continued to stare at his food rather than look at her. "I'd love to. Go with you, I mean. To Hogsmeade. I'd like that."

"You would?" he said, turning his head just a fraction in her direction. The other seventh year Slytherins watched them with interest. Hermione nodded, blushing, as she noticed the attention. Severus smiled slowly, carefully making sure that he didn't give himself away by grinning like an idiot. He changed his smile to a smirk, and nudged her leg with his knee under the table. Hermione's blush deepened, and she heard Bellatrix singing something under her breath.

"Sev and `Mione, sittin' in a tree…"

"Bella!" she hissed, embarrassed. "Grow up."

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger," Bellatrix said, gasping as she placed a hand on her chest, feigning shock. "_Really_ so very sorry. How_ever_ shall I make it up to you?"

"Alas, I fain think that impossible!" Narcissa said, continuing on with the dramatics.

Severus snorted into his drink, and Hermione glowered at him.

"You're not helping," she muttered, and he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Never mind, love," he said, and her heart started to pump faster and faster. "They do this often enough." He did his own dramatic sigh, holding her tighter, and she now understood where he got his flare for the dramatic from, billowing robes and all. "You are, I am afraid, not the first."

"Brilliant. Now, Hogsmeade weekend is tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"But right now you've got Potions, so get along to that, all right?"

"Coming?"

"…Yes.

**

* * *

**

I wasn't exactly sure how to end this chapter without making it too short, so this is what you're stuck with, I'm afraid. I apologise if it wasn't very good.


	11. Mark Over Hogsmeade

"Mark Over Hogsmeade"

"_Brilliant. Now, Hogsmeade weekend is tomorrow, isn't it?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But right now you've got Potions, so get along to that, all right?"_

"_Coming?"_

"…_Yes._

They were strolling through the streets of Hogsmeade, the dirt of the road crunching under their feet. It was a bright, sunny day; in no possible way an omen for what would happen only a matter of minutes later. The students had not a care in the world.

Severus led Hermione to the bookshop, holding her hand so that she 'wouldn't get lost in the crowds'.

Hermione refrained from pointing out that most of the 'crowds' were around Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks, and therefore nowhere near them. She enjoyed the feeling of their hands together, clutching on as though they were afraid that someone might try to separate them, Merlin forbid.

The book store was a dream; floor-to-ceiling shelves filled with a huge range of new and used magical tomes. Hermione drifted over to the 'Old Books' half of the store, and gazed in wonder at the numerous copies of different books that had supposedly been missing off the face of the earth for decades, some even for centuries! All of them here, in Hogsmeade! Oh, if only they _did_ have this bookstore in her time. How could they get rid of such a gem?

The air was so pure, yet still had the musty book-scent that she loved so much; and she was so delighted that she barely suppressed a squeal, squeezing Severus' hand as he watched her, amused.

"Happy?" he drawled, and she grinned at him.

"Unbearably so," she said, and she kissed him, right then and there, in the book shop in Hogsmeade.

A scream from outside caused them to break apart; and they looked out the wide window in time to see black forms apparating into the middle of the street outside. They darted out the door, and saw that Death Eaters were descending on the village. Students were either running indoors, or staying to fight.

"Come on!" Bellatrix called, running towards them, followed by several of the Slytherins, including her sister and her cousin. "This is our chance to prove our devotion to the Dark Lord's cause, and make him really notice us!"

"But we're only here to visit the village, not to fight with its inhabitants!" Hermione said over the noise, shocked at Bellatrix's suggestion. She couldn't remember an attack on Hogsmeade during the seventies. _Had_ there been one? Or had her arrival in this time changed things outside of Hogwarts as well? Oh, Merlin. What had she done? What had _Hogwarts_ done?

"Come on, Hermione," Regulus said as Severus watched her strangely. "Don't you want to become a Death Eater one day?"

"No!" Hermione shouted, and she dashed down the street to where the battle was raging. Before she got there, she summoned her Patronus and instructed it to take a message to Professor Dumbledore, to alert him to the attack. The Marauders and Lily were duelling with several Death Eaters at once; all Hermione could think of was the fact that, if one of Harry's parents were killed, then he would never be born.

So she had to fight.

"Stupefy!" she said, knocking a Death Eater off his feet. Sirius, who hadn't noticed that he was about to be hexed, shot a grateful smile at her.

"If you're not with us, you're against us," someone behind her said. It was Bellatrix, who began to duel with Hermione.

"No!" Severus said, as he saw a Death Eater aim his wand at Hermione. He could see the words of the Killing Curse forming, and ran forward. At the last moment, he threw himself in front of his girlfriend; and as the green light exploded, everyone turned to watch. Horrified, Hermione caught him as he fell, and burst into tears.

As someone shot the Dark Mark into the sky above Severus' body, Hermione woke up, screaming.

**

* * *

**

Whew! Now Hermione's got to face the issues that arose from her dream, that of her true allegiance and how it will affect her new friends, particularly Severus. I thought that I'd give a hint early on that this was a dream, when talking about the book shop. Who picked up on that? Or am I too subtle for my own good?

**And poor Sir Leroy will probably be going spare when he hears her scream.**


	12. Maybe

"Maybe"

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger! Hermione, wake up!"

"I… I'm awake. W-who's there?" She looked around in the dark, recognising the voice, but wondering who could have possibly got in there. It wasn't Severus or Dumbledore.

"It's your guardian angel," the voice said wryly, but nonetheless relieved. "Your knight in shining…"

"Sir Leroy! Oh, I'm so sorry. I had a nightmare," she said. "Lumos." She squinted against the light, and lit the candles. Settling back on her bed with a sigh, she wriggled about, her body tired but her mind running ninety to the dozen. "Nox." The candlelight was sufficient to speak with her portrait guardian.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" he asked. She nodded, sniffing a little. Severus' death, even though it was only a dream, still upset her.

"I just want to check," she said, and she summoned her Patronus. Sending it to check on him, with an apology and an explanation, she blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Now, tell me what happened," the knight said, crossing his arms as best he could with his armour getting somewhat in the way.

Shakily, Hermione told him about the dream, starting with the walk through Hogsmeade, the visit to the—now that she thought about it, too-perfect—book shop, the attack, her 'betrayal' of her new friends, her defence of Sirius Black, and, finally, Severus' death.

"It… it seemed so real," she said, trembling, as her otter returned. She looked up, and it spoke to her.

"Of course I'm all right," it said, Severus' voice tired but clear. "What, did you think that I was going to be attacked in my sleep? I'm fine. Go back to bed, and stop worrying." Hermione sighed with relief, and dismissed her Patronus.

"How… polite," Sir Leroy said, his sarcasm almost equal to her boyfriend's, and she smiled.

"I guess I'm over-reacting," she admitted. "But it's a worry. I—the Muggleborn Gryffindor Princes from the future—have made friends with future Death Eaters. They may end up expecting me to join them with serving V-voldemort. But I can't! It's wrong, on so many levels."

"Maybe you should prevent them from following him," he suggested. "After all, if you're here to change the future from the better, surely this will help."

"Well… Bella will be responsible for driving Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom insane; she's responsible for Sirius' death; she was responsible for Tonks' death. And she… she tortured me. That's something she can't take back in this lifetime; even if I save everyone else by changing her, I've still lived through that, and it will never leave my memory."

"Unless the headmaster can remove it."

"Hmm."

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Someone's at the door. I'll be back."

Hermione nodded, barely registering what he said until she heard a clatter in the next room. Leaping to her feet, wand at the ready, she peeked out. Aiming carefully, she disarmed the person stumbling about in the dark, and his wand flew into her hand. She shone the light in his face.

"Severus?" she asked.

"Who else would know your password, you silly bint?" Severus said. She forgave him for the insult as she could see how tired he was, and knew his habit of saying things that he would later regret. He had also been hurrying, as she could tell.

"Severus," she said. "You shouldn't have come. It was sweet of you, though."

"It was not my intention to be 'sweet'," he said, huffing, and she handed back his wand.

"Identify yourself," she said as he grasped the handle.

"You're a time traveller, and kissed me only minutes after we met," he said, smirking.

"It was two-sided!" she insisted, but let him have his wand back.

"Of course," he said, and he sat on the couch. "Now, you sounded as though you were in a panic. What was that about?"

"I told you," she said. "I had a dream, and you died in it. Saving my life, I might add."

"How _Gryffindor_ of me," he said acerbically. "So you felt the need to wake me up in the middle of the night for that?"

"You returned my Patronus to let me know that you were all right!" she said. "But… thank you all the same." She walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I feel so much better knowing that you're alive, and real. Holding you is the greatest reassurance."

"Good," he said, and he kissed the top of her head. "I'd better floo back to the dungeons now. Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Severus," she said, and she let down the wards to her fireplace. With a final kiss, he tossed some floo powder into the fire, stepped in, and left in a whirl of flames. Replacing the wards, Hermione returned to her bedroom, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**

* * *

**

Yay! He's safe, she's safe; and tomorrow brings a _**real**_** Hogwarts visit. As to whether there'll be any attacks yet… well, that's entirely up to me, isn't it?**

… **And, admittedly, You-Know-Who.**


	13. Madam Puddifoot's?

"Madam Puddifoot's?"

Thankfully, the day wasn't as sunny as it had been in her dream. Nonetheless, Hermione was on edge the entire morning, starting with breakfast. Bellatrix managed to calm her nerves somewhat with more funny stories; and while she laughed at the jokes, Severus watched her, wondering how she could possibly enjoy the company of someone who had used the Cruciatus Curse on her.

"Ready to go?" he asked after Hermione had drained the last of her pumpkin juice.

"Yep!" she replied happily, feeling less tense. As soon as she took Severus' arm, though, the fears immediately returned, and her happy façade fell slightly. But she looked up at her boyfriend, and felt a jolt of happiness that she had never experienced before… before she met him.

They reached the village, and Hermione gazed around. Severus knew that it wasn't her first visit to Hogsmeade; but he could tell that things were certainly different now than in her time, by the way she was looking around in awe. Of course, her amazement could have been put on for the benefit of those who didn't know that she wasn't a stranger to Hogwarts.

"Where would you like to go first?" he murmured into her ear, and she gave a very faint shiver.

"Madam Puddifoot's?" she suggested, and he froze.

"W-what?"

"That was a joke, Severus," she said, and he relaxed. Their friends laughed, and he glared at them.

"How did you know about _that_ place?" Bellatrix asked, and Hermione swallowed. She had to think quickly.

"I heard a couple of Hufflepuff girls giggling over it," she said. "I heard it was the place that couples go," she added, and she wiggled her eyebrows at Severus. He blushed, which was very noticeable on his pale skin. Regulus snorted, earning himself another scowl.

"I thought you'd prefer to go to the bookstore," Narcissa said, and she pointed towards the shop in question. Hermione blanched.

"I had a nightmare about it last night," she said, and she shivered. Severus drew her closer, and she smiled up at him. "Perhaps we could wait awhile?"

"Of course," he said quietly. "Why don't we take her to the Three Broomsticks?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Regulus said, clapping Severus on the shoulder. "Just as long as we don't meet my brother and his friends in there, we'll be all right."

**

* * *

**

More of Hogsmeade next chapter.

**And, clearly, I have found the perfect way to get more reviews: ask a silly question, get lots of answers! I'm sorry that I implied that everyone could produce a Patronus. The younger students wouldn't be able to, of course. However, in the fifth book, doesn't someone say that the Patronus is sixth or seventh year magic? Implying, therefore, that students learn how to summon Patronuses later on (assuming they get a decent DADA teacher)?**

**Please, continue debating with me!**


	14. Marauders vs Slytherins

"Marauders vs. Slytherins"

The Three Broomsticks was quiet… so far. Of course, Madam Rosmerta was always wary about those nice four Gryffindor boys meeting those troublesome Slytherins, as they'd been known to pick fights, ending up in a lot of repair work. Being susceptible to the charms of Sirius Black, she never considered that it was the Marauders who started a lot of the fighting.

Hermione and Severus sat together on one side of a booth, holding hands under the table while Regulus ordered drinks. The Black sisters sat opposite, Bellatrix with her arm draped over her sister's shoulders, squashed together to leave room for their cousin.

"Five butterbeers," Regulus said, carefully carrying over the drinks. He distributed them, smiles all around, and sat beside Narcissa.

"To life," Hermione said, raising her butterbeer. The others echoed her toast, clinking their drinks to each other. It took awhile, but they managed it, laughing. Hermione was reminded of past Hogsmeade weekends.

"So, Hermione," Narcissa said after a few minutes of silent drinking. "What were you planning to do after Hogwarts? Will you work for the Ministry? Become a housewife?"

"Be a teacher?" Regulus added. "You promised to help me with my Transfiguration homework tonight, remember?"

"Yes, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I'll become a teacher," Hermione said, though she blushed when she remembered all the times she helped Harry, Ron, Neville, even Dumbledore's Army. She wondered if perhaps teaching _was_ for her.

"What are you planning to do?" she asked Regulus, directing the conversation away from her future… such as it was. She didn't even know if she'd be travelling back to her own time, or whether that was impossible.

"I'd like to play Quidditch professionally," Regulus admitted, and he took a swig of his butterbeer. "You haven't seen any matches at Hogwarts yet, have you?"

"Not this year," Hermione replied, smirking as if it was a joke. The others laughed, but Severus' hand tightened over hers.

"I'm already going to marry Lucius Malfoy," Narcissa said, and she shrugged, grinning stupidly. "It's an arranged marriage, but he's nice to me, so I think it'll work."

"I've also got an arranged marriage," Bellatrix said, and she rolled her eyes. "One of the Lestrange boys—cousins of ours—but I'm not sure which one."

"Oh, you poor thing," Hermione said, and she involuntarily reached her free hand across and patted Bellatrix's arm sympathetically. "So you don't even get a chance to find someone else? And marrying your _cousin_? Wouldn't it be better to expand the family tree _just_ a bit? You know, avoid the risk of any illnesses that come from… uh…"

"Inbreeding," Regulus said, and Severus snorted while the girls giggled. Hermione blushed.

"Yes; thank you, Reg," she said, using his nickname for the first time. They all stared at her, and then grinned.

"S-sorry! It was an automatic reaction!" she said, holding up her hands. But she couldn't keep the smile from her face, and joined in with their laughter.

I don't remember having this much fun in Hogsmeade in… in _years_, she thought, and she beamed at the Slytherins.

Just then, a loud clatter came from the door, and she and Severus swivelled around to see three of the Marauders noisily enter the pub.

"Rosmerta, m'dear!" Sirius called, and the barmaid blushed. "Three Firewhiskeys, please!"

"Three butterbeers it is, then," she said, and he groaned.

"C'mon, now, Rosie," he said, elbows on the counter as he rested his head in his hands, giving her his best puppy-dog eyes. He even added a whine for effect.

"Come back when you're of age… and your friends are of age," she said, using her bar towel to whip his arms away. "Elbows off my counter, while you're at it."

"Wormtail, help her with the drinks, would you?" Sirius asked, and he went and sat at a nearby booth, propping his legs up as he lounged on the seat. Remus rolled his eyes, and sat opposite, while Peter took the drinks from Rosmerta, who added the bill to Sirius' account.

"This can't be good," Regulus muttered to Hermione, and he jerked his head ever so slightly towards their three drinking companions, who had their wand hands at the ready. "And check it out," he added, nodding out the window, where they could plainly see James and Lily headed towards the pub.

**

* * *

**

Official Silly Question Number One:

**Which is better: a cat or a dog?**

**One of your fellow readers—Stargatefan001—is interested in purchasing a dog or cat. While it is my firm belief that there are pros and cons for all kinds of pets, perhaps my readers would like to put in their two [insert currency]s' worth?**


	15. McGonagall Restores Some Order

"McGonagall Restores Some Order"

Hermione sank back in the seat. Great. Now Severus would just have to look at Lily with James, and he'd go back to being in love with _her_. Heartbroken again, only worse this time; because _this _time, she'd felt different. It had only been… well, a matter of days since they met, but she had felt so strongly about this, about _him_.

With a sigh, she waited for the door to open. It did, and Sirius called out a greeting to his friends. Peter automatically returned to the bar to fetch two more drinks, which James insisted be added to _his_ tab. Rosmerta rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go," Hermione hissed to her friends. Regulus tugged on his cousins' sleeves, trying to get their attention, and Hermione poked Severus. While the Black girls continued to watch Lily and the Marauders, Severus' attention turned solely to his former best friend, and a strange look came over his face.

Here it comes, Hermione thought when he looked down at her. He blinked while she looked away, trying to calm her breathing, and he nodded to Regulus.

"She's right. Let's just get out of here," he said quietly, and Regulus sighed in relief. Finally, he forced Narcissa and Bellatrix's wands down. He drained the last of his butterbeer, as did Hermione and Severus. The two sisters shrugged, put away their wands, and finished their drinks as well. They stood, and Hermione hoped that the Marauders would be too busy talking and drinking to notice their departure.

It wasn't to be.

"Hey! Snivellus!" James called, and Hermione saw Lily's head jerk up out of the corner of her eye.

"Keep moving!" she hissed, but Severus was standing frozen in place, his head turning ever so slightly to the right. His gaze settled on Lily first, but then moved to James, who was looking furious at his enemy checking out his girl.

"I wouldn't bother with him, Bushy," he told Hermione, quite loudly. "He's clearly more interested in what he can't have."

"Ig. Nore. Him," Regulus said, poking Hermione, who was also still now.

"Well, well, little brother," Sirius said, sneering at Regulus. "Knew you were as weak as the rest of the family. Trying to 'avoid an altercation', are you?" He laughed, a strange, coarse sound that didn't remind Hermione one bit of the Sirius she knew. Had known.

"You tell _us_ to go, and then stay?" Narcissa asked Hermione quietly, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Just suggest a time, _any_ time, cousin!" Bellatrix shouted to Sirius. "We'll out-duel you _any_ day!"

"Bellatrix, no!" Hermione said, horrified, her dream and Sirius' death coming back to her. "We don't have to. Just leave it, and let's go."

"They'll draw wands soon," Regulus told her quietly. "This isn't the first time this has happened. They make a habit of it. `Course, the four boys usually just pick on Severus when he's alone. But nonetheless…"

"Now _that's_ more like it, brother!" Sirius said, his legs still propped on Peter's lap, watching Regulus whisper into Hermione's ear. "Steal Snivellus' girlfriend. You could certainly do worse, darlin'! Well, actually, dating Snivellus… you _have_!" He and James chortled, Peter laughed weakly, Remus buried his head in his hands, and Lily looked down at the table quietly. Bellatrix drew her wand, as did Severus and Regulus.

"Well, five-on-five is a fairer fight than four-on-one, isn't it?" Hermione said loudly. "If the others accept the challenge, I certainly do. In the proper setting…"

"Miss Granger!" Minerva exclaimed. She and some of the other teachers had been in a room in the back of the pub, and had left the room when they head the shouting.

"The proper setting being, of course, in a controlled environment," she continued smoothly, thanking her quick brain cells.

"I'll decide that," the professor said sternly. "Meanwhile, go your separate ways, and no more heated talk. And most _certainly_: no duelling."

"Yes, Professor," Narcissa said frostily, and she led the others out of The Three Broomsticks.

**

* * *

**

Anyone got a 'silly' question they want asked? Or any type of question, really. As to the results of _**last**_** chapter's question, from Stargatefan001:**

**UNDERLANDERfromtheOVERLAND—undecided; happy to answer any questions, though.**

**marie0920—cat.**

**notwritten—cat.**

**Darkness-Lightness—dog.**

**If anyone hasn't responded, and wants to put in their opinion, feel free to do so, and I'll continue to post the results at the end of each chapter.**

**Read on!**


	16. Matchmaker, Matchmaker

"Matchmaker, Matchmaker"

"_The proper setting being, of course, in a controlled environment," she continued smoothly, thanking her quick brain cells._

"_I'll decide that," the professor said sternly. "Meanwhile, go your separate ways, and no more heated talk. And most certainly: no duelling."_

"_Yes, Professor," Narcissa said frostily, and she led the others out of The Three Broomsticks._

The bookstore, Zeus & Sons, wasn't as brilliant as the one in Hermione's nightmare, which made her relax somewhat. She wished that they still had the shop in her time, and wondered what had happened to it. It would be terrible if it really _did_ close because students stopped coming.

There were indeed some rare books, but they were vastly beyond her means at the present time—some of them she _certainly _could never afford. She refrained from gazing at them longingly, and instead just made mental notes about some of the others that she wished to buy one day, and followed the others back outside to Honeydukes, wondering the whole time what Severus was thinking, and trying to work out if she really had lost him.

"Do you know if you have to be in an arranged marriage?" Narcissa asked, linking her arm through Hermione's while the other three went on ahead, Regulus keeping a sensible eye out for the Marauders.

"I don't think so," she replied. "Aren't you upset over your own arranged marriage?"

Narcissa blushed again, and Hermione scolded herself. Clearly the blonde girl didn't mind at all.

"Not many people like Lucius, but he's always been quite protective of me," she explained. "Of course, he's known from an early age that we were to marry, so he's kept an eye out for me anyway, protecting me from bullies while he was at Hogwarts, keeping me company during parties I wasn't allowed to attend when younger, dancing with me at the ones I _could_ attend when older, even scolding Bellatrix if she insulted me. That's why she doesn't really like him that much."

"He sounds very kind," Hermione said, even though she knew that one day he'd try to kill her, _and_ her friends. And even if he and Narcissa had switched sides at the last moment, she couldn't ignore the fact that they had been—would be—Death Eaters.

Hang on. Regulus had been given the locket; Bellatrix and her husband were given the cup; the Malfoys were given the diary. She was friends with three people who would eventually have access to three of the horcruxes! Until 1981, there were only five in existence, as Nagini was made into a horcrux during the nineties. More than half of the horcruxes destroyed… if she could influence her friends.

Narcissa started speaking again, so Hermione focussed on her.

"I don't think Bellatrix is that fond of Rodolphus," Narcissa was saying. "She knows perfectly well that he's her betrothed."

"Maybe she does like him, only refuses to acknowledge it because she's a rebellious teenager," Hermione said.

"We're _all_ teenagers," Narcissa said, amused. "Does that mean that you're rebellious, too?"

"More than you know," Hermione replied, smirking. "Well, this sounds like a good opportunity to try out some matchmaking, don't you?"

"Why, what a good idea, Hermione Granger," Narcissa said, a smile slowly creeping onto her face. The two girls arrived outside Honeydukes, where they joined the others inside. Regulus insisted on paying for everyone's sweets, leading Hermione to declare him to be 'sweeter than anything else in this shop'; whereupon she gave him a big kiss on the cheek after having sampled a piece of rainbow-coloured sugar quill ("Limited Time Only!"), and Regulus battered her off, grinning stupidly as he wiped at the sticky, colourful, kiss-shaped mark. Severus remained silent all the way to Hogwarts. So did Hermione.

**

* * *

**

Hmm. Okay, so here ends the first Hogsmeade visit. Still enjoying the story? Not filled to the brim with boredom?

**Coming up in future chapters: a classroom duel.**

**Further replies to Question 1:**

**Nutters4Potter—prefers a dog.**


	17. Magic Couple

"Magic Couple"

"_We're all teenagers," Narcissa said, amused. "Does that mean that you're rebellious, too?"_

"_More than you know," Hermione replied, smirking. "Well, this sounds like a good opportunity to try out some matchmaking, don't you?"_

"_Why, what a good idea, Hermione Granger," Narcissa said, a smile slowly creeping onto her face. The two girls arrived outside Honeydukes, where they joined the others inside. Regulus insisted on paying for everyone's sweets, leading Hermione to declare him to be 'sweeter than anything else in this shop'; whereupon she gave him a big kiss on the cheek after having sampled a piece of rainbow-coloured sugar quill ("Limited Time Only!"), and Regulus battered her off, grinning stupidly as he wiped at the sticky, colourful, kiss-shaped mark. Severus remained silent all the way to Hogwarts. So did Hermione._

Dinner that night was a quiet affair. Severus wasn't talking; only glaring. Hermione wasn't saying much—generally one-word answers—and encouraged Narcissa to do most of the talking. Even Bellatrix's seemingly endless supply of funny stories didn't do anything to alleviate the tension. Regulus felt awkward, particularly as most of Severus' scowls were directed his way. He eventually moved to sit with the Slytherins in his year.

"Well done," Hermione muttered to Severus sarcastically. He frowned at his plate, but didn't say anything. Instead, he just stabbed at his potatoes fiercely. One of them shot off his plate and hit his goblet of pumpkin juice. Narcissa moved quickly, jumping from her seat across the table and steadying the drink before it could fall. He nodded his thanks, and she sat down again, rolling her eyes.

"What's with you two?" Bellatrix asked loudly. "Here I was, thinking that you might be the next 'magic couple' of Hogwarts, and instead you're all cold to each other."

"It comes naturally to him," Hermione said, and she stood up, throwing her napkin onto her plate. They magically disappeared, as did her goblet. "Good night." She left the hall, clenching her fists as she refrained from drawing her wand. She didn't care who she cursed; right then, she was angry enough to hit Harry Sodding Potter with a Stinging Hex.

Most people seemed to sense this, and stayed away from her. She snapped the password at Sir Leroy when she reached her rooms, immediately apologised, and went inside.

"Oh," she said, poking her head back out around the portrait. "I'd like to change the password."

"Well, hop back inside, milady," the knight said. "We'll discuss it in there. Just in case you were followed."

Hermione snorted, mumbled something unintelligible, and retreated. She sighed, threw her bag onto the couch, and flopped onto the floor, legs stretched out in front, hands propping her up from behind.

"Now, what do you want your password to be?" he asked, and she thought for a bit. What was something no one would know about in the seventies? Or something so exceedingly Muggle that none of her friends would be able to guess it?

"Pretty Woman," she said after a few minutes' deliberation. "It's a Muggle movie that hasn't been made yet. Also, no one will associate 'pretty woman' with me." She laughed hollowly, wishing that she had straight red hair, and startling green eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sir Leroy said carefully. "You're not the first couple ever to have a fight."

"It wasn't even a fight," Hermione said, and she lay back on the ground fully, rolling onto her side so that she could see her knight. "He loves someone else, and just can't get over her, no matter what. I thought that things might be different, since I'm here, but… but they're not. I can't talk to him about it because I know that I'll cry, and I've cried so much lately that I don't want to anymore. I _can't_ anymore."

"Were things bad in your time?"

"Yes," she said. "And yet they were good. We had just won the war against Voldemort the day before… but so many died. And not just in the final battle, either. Good people, bad people, people that I know here." She closed her eyes, curling up a bit. "I wish it would all just go away. I wish Hogwarts hadn't sent me back here."

"Someone's at the door," Sir Leroy said, and Hermione heard the knocking, too. "I'll be back in a moment." She just nodded, and he left. Seconds later he returned, and she looked up to see him shuffling in the painting from side to side, clearly uncomfortable.

"Well?" she asked. "Is it… him?"

"If by 'him' you mean your young man, then yes," he said, and Hermione sighed.

"You've changed the password, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Then you know the rules. He can't come in without a password, and without the consent of whoever's in the room. He's not talking to me, so why should I give my consent?"

"It would be the mature thing to let him in," the knight said. "But as I can't defend you, perhaps it's best if I tell him to go away."

"Yes," Hermione said, standing. She picked up her bag, and moved towards her room. "Tell him to go. I'm tired."

"Yes, milady."

**

* * *

**

Oh dear. Whatever shall happen next?

**What do you want to happen?**


	18. Marple

"Marple"

"_Then you know the rules. He can't come in without a password, and without the consent of whoever's in the room. He's not talking to me, so why should I give my consent?"_

"_It would be the mature thing to let him in," the knight said. "But as I can't defend you, perhaps it's best if I tell him to go away."_

"_Yes," Hermione said, standing. She picked up her bag, and moved towards her room. "Tell him to go. I'm tired."_

"_Yes, milady."_

To get her mind off Severus, Hermione decided to work out a plan for getting rid of the horcruxes. She figured that if she did that, then if the Potters were still murdered, at least Voldemort would stay dead.

But he accidentally made Harry into a horcrux, a voice in her head whispered. You need to prevent the prophecy from coming about.

"I could kill off Trelawney," she muttered, but that was no good.

She made a list, numbering it 'One' to 'Seven' on the left. Beside each number she wrote the name of a horcrux, and its known location in her time:

One _Diary_ Lucius Malfoy

Two _Locket_ Regulus Black

Three _Ring_ Gaunt House

Four _Cup_ Lestrange family vault

Five _Diadem_ Room of Hidden Things

Six _Harry Potter_ Hogwarts

Seven _Nagini_ Lord Voldemort

Right. Well, she could cross off the last two. They hadn't yet been created. If she could get her friends on her side, then they could help her destroy three; the diary, the locket, and the cup. As for the ring, Professor Dumbledore could do it; preferably _without_ putting the damn thing on. All that was left was the diadem. With any luck, it still ought to be in the Room of Hidden things.

"Now, come on, Miss Marple," she told herself out loud. "Think. How do I convince the Slytherins to become spies? They'd have to do so many awful things before they could be 'trusted' enough to look after the pieces of his soul." She sighed, and ran a hand through her hair… well, _tried_ to run a hand through her hair. Never an easy feat with the bush on her head. She wondered if James Potter's nickname for her—'Bushy'—would stick.

"Miss Granger?" It was Sir Leroy, back in the landscape. "Your young man is asking for hints, so that he can guess the password." He raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes sparkling. "He certainly is determined. Should I allow him some clues?"

"Hmm." She thought for a minute. Severus clearly wanted to talk to her, and didn't intend to give up. Maybe she should hear him out.

"The movie hasn't been made yet," she said. "It's named after the song, though. Perhaps _that_ exists? I don't know enough about music, it seems."

"Would he know of the song if it _has_ been written?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I'll help him," the knight said, and he smiled. "Until later, fair maiden."

While she waited for Severus—assuming that he could get in—she went through an internal struggle. She couldn't ask her friends to live the kind of lives that Severus had gone through for the sake of the Greater Good. But surely she couldn't become a Death Eater _herself_? Become the spy instead? Then she would be betraying her friends, and she hated the thought of doing that.

"Grr!" She threw herself face-first onto the couch, and began to beat the cushions, frustrated at her situation. She should have just left well alone; they all should have.

But then Harry would still be dead, the voice in her head pointed out. And so would the others.

Hermione began to cry at the memories of so many deaths, burying her face in the arm of the sofa. Just then, the portrait hole opened, and Severus stepped in.

**

* * *

**

Happier now, dear readers? I hope so. I live to please.


	19. Making it Inside

"Making it Inside"

"_Grr!" She threw herself face-first onto the couch, and began to beat the cushions, frustrated at her situation. She should have just left well alone; they all should have._

_But then Harry would still be dead, the voice in her head pointed out. And so would the others._

_Hermione began to cry at the memories of so many deaths, burying her face in the arm of the sofa. Just then, the portrait hole opened, and Severus stepped in._

Severus waited outside, tapping his foot in agitation. What had made her change the password without telling him? Why was she behaving like this?

Sir Leroy returned, and smiled kindly at Severus, who just looked back at him stonily.

"She has given me permission to help you figure out the password," the knight said.

"Please don't tell me that it's something to do with the future," the Slytherin begged; but the way that Sir Leroy looked at feet was enough of an answer. "Great."

"It's a movie, but its named after a song which may exist in this time," he said.

"One word?" Sir Leroy avoided Severus' gaze. "Two words?" The knight looked up and smiled. The prefect smiled back, relieved. Going well so far, he thought. "All right. Is it somebody's name?"

"No."

"Does it have a colour in the title?"

"No."

"An animal?"

"Hmm… you'll have to be more specific."

"Ah!" Severus exclaimed. "Humans are animals, too. Is it a human?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay. Brilliant. Let's see… Is it the second word?"

"Yes."

"Is the second word 'human'?"

"No."

"'Girl'?"

"Close."

"'Woman'?"

The knight smiled again, and Severus' heart lightened. He was close. It wasn't 'My Girl'. Was there a song called 'My Woman'? Sir Leroy spoke.

"Out of curiosity, how would you describe Miss Granger?" he asked.

"Well, she's smart," Severus said, frowning. "Why?"

"I mean… physically," the knight said, waving his hands to show that it was another hint.

"Oh! Well, I suppose… beautiful. Attractive. P… 'Pretty Woman'!" he fairly shouted, and Sir Leroy smiled. The painting swung forward, and Severus stepped in to see Hermione lying face-first on the couch, sobbing.

"Hermione," he whispered, and he walked forward. "Hermione, what's the matter?"

She turned around, looked up at him, and blinked back some tears before they could join the others running down her face. "S-severus? You guessed the password?"

"Yes," he said, deciding that the short answer was the best. "Though now you've told me something about the future."

"What's that?"

"That a movie will be made called _Pretty Woman_," and he grinned at her. She sat up, smiling through the tears, and he sat beside her. "Now, what's the matter? Was it about what happened in Hogsmeade today?"

"Do you still love Lily Evans?" Hermione blurted out, and he frowned.

"How did you know…"

"Hello? From the future?" she said, waving her hand. "I know about the day of the O.; about your attempts to make up with her after that. I know about your past together, before you attended Hogwarts, and your friendship while you were here, as well."

"How do you know all this?" he asked, his voice harsh.

"I've seen the memories," she whispered, tears coursing down once again. "And then there was the letter you wrote…"

"Letter? To whom?"

"…To me."

He held out a hand, and she couldn't help but pull the note out of her bag, which she had thrown on the floor. She kept the letter with her all the time, and had no trouble finding it. She gave it to him, and watched him read it. There was no denying that it was his handwriting.

Severus looked up from it, and studied Hermione's face. She looked him straight back in the eyes. He lifted the letter; and as soon as her attention had shifted to it, he ripped the parchment in half.

**

* * *

**

In an earlier chapter, Severus produced a Patronus of a doe. I've gone back and fixed it, as it was pointed out that he hadn't seen Lily's Patronus at that stage. Also, it will fit better with the story if I change it. So, not that you need to read it again, but I'll re-post it.


	20. My Girl

"My Girl"

"_I've seen the memories," she whispered, tears coursing down once again. "And then there was the letter you wrote…"_

"_Letter? To whom?"_

"…_To me."_

_He held out a hand, and she couldn't help but pull the note out of her bag, which she had thrown on the floor. She kept the letter with her all the time, and had no trouble finding it. She gave it to him, and watched him read it. There was no denying that it was his handwriting._

_Severus looked up from it, and studied Hermione's face. She looked him straight back in the eyes. He lifted the letter; and as soon as her attention had shifted to it, he ripped the parchment in half._

You would have thought that Hermione was all cried out. But she felt the familiar prickles at the edges of her eyes as Severus continued to tear apart the letter that he had written to her twenty years into the future. He let his hands go slack, his eyes still on her, and let the pieces of parchment flutter to the floor in a smooth waterfall.

"S-severus… how _could_ you?" she asked, blinking, her voice choked. "That's the only reason I've been able to stay sane in this _in_sane situation! My one tie to the future. How could you destroy it like that?"

"Very easily," he said, black eyes hard, stony. "You don't need it, Hermione."

"Yes, I do," she said, jumping to her feet in anger. "I know what happens, all the horrible things. I've _lived_ with the consequences! Now I'm in a position to change things for the better, and yet I've no idea how to go about it without hurting everyone I know and love! I want to save you from the terrible life you'll lead if I don't do something to stop it!"

"Why?"

"Because I _love_ you, damn it!" she shouted.

"Then you _really_ don't need the letter," he told her, uncrossing his arms. She strode up to him, and poked him in the chest.

"Why. Not?"

He took her by surprise, bending her over his right arm, and crashing his lips down onto hers. Hermione grabbed his upper arms to stop herself from falling, but she needn't have bothered; he held her steadily, unrelentingly. Surrendering herself to the kiss, she slipped her arms up around his shoulders, fingers lacing together behind his neck. Lips parted; the kiss deepened. Severus' hair fell down around his face, blanketing their faces in darkness. The sensation of the strands caressing her cheeks made Hermione moan, and they eventually had to break away from each other for air. He helped her to straighten up, and they pressed their foreheads together as they breathed heavily.

"That's. Why," he panted, as Hermione smiled.

**

* * *

**

This is the last of the chapters starting with 'M' (or 'The M…'). I'm changing letters now; to what, I'm not quite sure. Probably 'S'. For how long is anyone's guess.


	21. Say You Love Me

"Say You Love Me"

_He took her by surprise, bending her over his right arm, and crashing his lips down onto hers. Hermione grabbed his upper arms to stop herself from falling, but she needn't have bothered; he held her steadily, unrelentingly. Surrendering herself to the kiss, she slipped her arms up around his shoulders, fingers lacing together behind his neck. Lips parted; the kiss deepened. Severus' hair fell down around his face, blanketing their faces in darkness. The sensation of the strands caressing her cheeks made Hermione moan, and they eventually had to break away from each other for air. He helped her to straighten up, and they pressed their foreheads together as they breathed heavily._

"_That's. Why," he panted, as Hermione smiled._

"Gosh," she said. She giggled, and covered her swollen lips with her hand. "I mean, _wow_. I…"

"Uh-huh?" he said, smirking. Their chests were still heaving as they regained control of their breathing.

"So… what did all that mean?" she asked, looking down shyly. She was flushed from the heated kiss. Severus kissed her gently on the cheek before answering.

"You silly girl," he whispered into her ear. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I want you to say it," she said hoarsely as the kisses continued to her earlobe.

"Say what?"

"Tell me that you love me. Say you love me."

"I love you."

"Again," she said. She gasped as his lips moved to her neck.

"I love you. Hermione, I love you."

"I love you, too, Severus," she said, and their lips met again. They finally pulled apart, and collapsed onto the couch. They promptly curled up together, limbs entwined as they held onto each other tightly. "Did you ever think it possible to fall in love with a person so quickly?"

"Oh yes," he said, nuzzling her hair. "You know about my relationship with Lily—even the parts that haven't happened yet. They'll never happen now. You've changed that."

"Why do you think I'm here?" she asked, smiling up at him. "I told you. I'm here to stop all the bad things from happening."

"And how do you intend to do that?" he said, caressing her arms.

"I… I can't tell you," she said.

"Have you worked it out?"

"I'm afraid that I may have worked out the only way I can do this with the least risk to those I love," she said slowly.

"You're afraid?" he asked quietly, tightening his arms around her protectively.

"I'm afraid," she repeated.

"Of what?" Hermione's mind jumped back to her Boggart.

"Failure," she said. "Of the worst kind."

**

* * *

**

Can you guess what she's going to do? Just bear in mind the rating of this story. I intend to stick with that. Sorry to disappoint.


	22. Secret Meeting

"Secret Meeting"

"_I'm afraid that I may have worked out the only way I can do this with the least risk to those I love," she said slowly._

"_You're afraid?" he asked quietly, tightening his arms around her protectively._

"_I'm afraid," she repeated._

"_Of what?" Hermione's mind jumped back to her Boggart._

"_Failure," she said. "Of the worst kind."_

Professor Dumbledore was very happy to meet with his mysterious visitor. For mysterious she was. She was a refugee from Australia, home-schooled, escaping a Dark Wizard; and yet she was friendly with future followers of an even more evil Dark Wizard.

Friendly with one of them in particular.

He was surprised that she wanted to have a confidential meeting with him so close to the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. She had been helping her friends with their revision, and assumed that she'd prefer to be with them.

A knock at the door signalled her arrival, and he bade her enter. She poked her head around the door nervously, and sidled into the room, closing the door behind her. He waved his hand to the seat in front of his desk, and she sat down.

"Headmaster," she said by way of greeting.

"Miss Granger," he replied, smiling benignly. "How are you this evening?"

"Well, thank you, sir," she said. "You?"

"Splendid, my dear; splendid," he said. "Butterscotch?" He pushed forward a tin of tooth-rotting confection, and Hermione shook her head. "Well, then. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to sit my N.E.," she said. Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up. She certainly wasn't beating around the bush. How very Gryffindor of her. And yet she associated with Slytherins. Well, it wasn't anything new.

"My dear, you haven't been attending classes," he said gently. "I think you'll find these to be a lot more difficult than they may appear. I realise that you've been helping the others to revise, but actually _sitting_ the tests… well, it's a whole different cauldron of kelpies. Remember, my dear: you were home-schooled. Did you ever take any form of exams?"

Hermione had forgotten her cover story. She was so busy with her current life that she'd forgotten her 'past' life.

"Sir, if you give me some sample exams, then perhaps I could prove to you just how ready I am for this," she pleaded. Dumbledore sighed, removed his glasses, and rubbed his temples.

"I suppose so," he said, and he glanced at her as he slid his glasses back on.

"Oh, _thank_ you, Professor!" she cried, leaping to her feet.

"I'll supervise you. Which N.E. were you thinking of doing?"

Hermione had been studying in secret for this the past week. She had cut down the number of classes she was attending with Severus. "I'd like to take Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Charms. Is that too many?"

"That's for you to decide," Dumbledore replied. "See how you go with the written tests."

"Oh, and don't give me abridged versions, sir," she added. "I'm sure I'll be fine with the normal length. Prepare me better for the real thing, you see."

"If you wish," the headmaster agreed. "Come to my office tomorrow morning, and I'll supervise you for however long it takes. We'll do written in the morning, and then practical in the afternoon. The next day we'll finish the written and practical. How does that sound?"

"Perfect, sir," Hermione said, grinning. She couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of this sooner. As soon as she had left his office, however, she began to panic. What on earth had she got herself into?

You want to graduate with the others, she told herself as she returned to the guest quarters. That's why you're doing this.

"Good evening, Sir Leroy," she said cheerfully.

"Did he say 'yes'?" he asked, sheathing his sword. He had been doing practise swipes.

"Close enough," she replied. "I'm to take practise exams, and then he'll let me know his final decision."

"Wonderful!" he said. "Password?"

"'Pretty Woman'."

"An understatement, my dear. In you go!"

**

* * *

**

I've got up to chapter 30 plotted out. Not yet written, but plotted out. Hurrah!


	23. Supervision

"Supervision"

"_Good evening, Sir Leroy," she said cheerfully._

"_Did he say 'yes'?" he asked, sheathing his sword. He had been doing practise swipes._

"_Close enough," she replied. "I'm to take practise exams, and then he'll let me know his final decision."_

"_Wonderful!" he said. "Password?"_

"'_Pretty Woman'."_

"_An understatement, my dear. In you go!"_

Hermione informed her friends over breakfast that she was going to be busy the next couple of days, as she was going to try for her N.E., and Dumbledore was going to be supervising her practise exams. They all assured her that she was ready; they could tell from the help that she had been giving most of them. Severus gave her a kiss on the cheek for good luck, and said that he wouldn't disturb her unless she sent for him.

"If I start to panic uncontrollably, I'll let you know," she joked, secretly hoping that she wouldn't panic. She wanted him to be proud of her, and didn't want to distract him from his own studies.

The first morning was spent doing the written exams for Transfiguration, Arithmancy, and Potions. Early afternoon they took a break for lunch. Hermione was forced to leave the office to 'relax for a bit', and so that Dumbledore could set up for the practical. She didn't talk much during lunch, worried about her results. She thought she had done all right so far, but it took awhile for Severus to calm her nerves.

"So much for not panicking," he murmured into her hair, amused, and she laughed softly.

The practical for Transfiguration and Charms went well. She couldn't honestly deny that she had successfully performed the spells each and every time.

"Going well so far, my dear," Dumbledore told her, and she skipped to the guest quarters that evening. Severus was waiting inside for her, scribbling some notes in his copy of _Advanced Potions Making_. Hermione blanched, remembering the trouble that damn book had caused.

"Hello," he said, not looking up. She sighed, and threw herself onto the couch next to him, snuggling up. He closed the book, where she saw the Sectumsempra curse, and shuddered. "What's the matter?"

"Just a bit tired, that's all," she lied. "How's your day been?"

"Not so good," he said, pouting.

"Why?" she asked, surprised. He seemed so relaxed.

"Because I haven't seen enough of you," he said, and he smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Who'd have thought that Severus Snape could be a romantic?" she said. He dropped the book to the floor, and slid right to the end of the couch, roughly pulling her with him. He stroked her stomach with one hand, her hair with the other, willing her to relax. Once she was sound asleep, he picked her up gently, and carefully carried her to her bedroom. He tucked her into bed, and left the guest quarters as quietly as he could.

The next day, Hermione wondered how she'd ended up in her bed. She knew the answer to that question when she saw _Advanced Potions Making_ on the floor beside the couch. She was tempted to throw out the book; but he would have known that she had, and would have started to ask questions. That wouldn't be good. So she picked it up, and took it down to breakfast. Severus was grateful for its return, and gave her a proper kiss for good luck this time.

"I'll need it," she said, and she scampered up to the headmaster's office, not wanting to be late.

Written was first again; History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Charms. Today she had to go straight to the dungeons after lunch so that she could do her potions practical in Professor Slughorn's private lab. The potion—a Muscle Relaxant Potion—turned out to be the right colour and consistency.

Thank you, Professor Snape, Hermione thought, smiling as she handed over the vial to Professor Dumbledore.

"Just leave the rest of the potion," he told her. "This looks perfect. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will be very grateful."

"_Thank_ you, sir!" Hermione exclaimed, beaming.

"No. Thank _you_, Miss Granger."

The last thing to do was the practical for Defence Against the Dark Arts. It was a similar drill to what she had to do in her third year, right down to facing a Boggart. It turned into a dead Severus, and she had to pull herself together quickly before it could change into a dead person from the future.

"Riddikulus!" she shouted, and the Boggart-Severus jumped up and began to dance the hand-jive from _Grease_, complete with the music in the background. Dumbledore chuckled, and Hermione hoped fervently that it wasn't too futuristic. He banished the Boggart into the packing case, and congratulated Hermione.

"I'll let you know your results as soon as possible," he said, wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes. Hermione returned to her rooms, exhausted but happy. Things seemed to have gone well.

And Severus was waiting for her again.

**

* * *

**

Next chapter, Hermione gets her results, and we get Severus' reaction.


	24. So How Did I Do?

"So How Did I Do?"

_The last thing to do was the practical for Defence Against the Dark Arts. It was a similar drill to what she had to do in her third year, right down to facing a Boggart. It turned into a dead Severus, and she had to pull herself together quickly before it could change into a dead person from the future._

"_Riddikulus!" she shouted, and the Boggart-Severus jumped up and began to dance the hand-jive from Grease, complete with the music in the background. Dumbledore chuckled, and Hermione hoped fervently that it wasn't too futuristic. He banished the Boggart into the packing case, and congratulated Hermione._

"_I'll let you know your results as soon as possible," he said, wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes. Hermione returned to her rooms, exhausted but happy. Things seemed to have gone well._

_And Severus was waiting for her again._

Two days later, Hermione received an owl over breakfast. She recognised Professor Dumbledore's writing, and looked up at the staff table to the headmaster. He saw her watching him, and she held up the letter at his questioning glance. He smiled and nodded, and she began to breathe faster. She fed the owl a piece of buttered toast, and it hooted gratefully before taking off, circling with the others leaving the hall. She thrust the letter into her bag, hands shaking.

"What's the matter?" Narcissa asked, watching all this. The others looked up.

"They… I, um… I'll see you all later," Hermione said, and she stood. She gave Severus a quick peck on the lips before hurrying out of the hall as quickly as dignity would allow, wanting to be away from the students when she opened the envelope.

Sir Leroy agreed to venture into the horse landscape so that he could be there. Hermione never thought that she would need comfort from a painting; but the knight was so kind to her, and so fiercely protective. Not like Sir Cadogan. Chivalry just looked ridiculous on him. With her own knight, she sometimes felt it possible that, if she was in trouble, he would be able to jump to her aid.

"Just open the envelope calmly," he told her, and she did her best to comply. A letter from Professor Dumbledore fell out, and she opened it with shaking hands.

_My dear Miss Granger,_

_No doubt you are anxious about your practise exam results. As you know, you did exceptionally well in your practical exams. It is only the written tests that you need worry about; and, I assure you, with the results that you achieved, I am happy to give you permission to sit for your N.E. with the seventh year students. Your results, as I have summarised below, are impressive for one who was only home-schooled._

_Arithmancy O_

_Charms O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts O_

_History of Magic E_

_Potions O_

_Transfiguration O_

_Congratulations again on your exceptional results._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione murmured, smiling when she saw that she had done better in Defence Against the Dark Arts than she had in her O.. But then, Dumbledore's Army had been started in that year, so it couldn't be that. Was it the experience of war that had improved her duelling skills?

No. She somehow thought that it was having had, to use Professor Dumbledore's word, an exceptional DADA teacher in her sixth year.

She wondered about her History of Magic score. Where had she gone wrong…?

Damn! She knew exactly what had happened. A lot of things changed within twenty years; new facts were discovered. Only a few years ago, something had been completely disproved in relation to the doxy vs. goblin lawsuit in 1762. She had read the article, and answered the question based on the _new_ evidence. Oh well. She just hoped that she wouldn't be questioned about it.

Severus came by when he had a free class, to find her reading book after book frantically, making up for all the lack of study she had done in this time. How could she have been so foolish? Sir Leroy had let him in, hoping that he might distract Hermione from her mad study mode.

"What's wrong?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. She looked up, smiling the moment she saw him, and thrust forward Dumbledore's letter.

"They're going to let me do my N.E. as well," she whispered, beaming.

"They're what?" he said, frowning as he read the letter. He back down at her, and her smile faltered.

**

* * *

**

What will his reaction be? You'll find out next chapter.

**And Sir Leroy **_**won't**_** be able to jump to Hermione's aid. Just thought you might like to know.**


	25. Severus Speaks

"Severus Speaks"

_Severus came by when he had a free class, to find her reading book after book frantically, making up for all the lack of study she had done in this time. How could she have been so foolish? Sir Leroy had let him in, hoping that he might distract Hermione from her mad study mode._

"_What's wrong?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. She looked up, smiling the moment she saw him, and thrust forward Dumbledore's letter._

"_They're going to let me do my N.E. as well," she whispered, beaming._

"_They're what?" he said, frowning as he read the letter. He looked back down at her, and her smile faltered._

"You… you don't approve, do you?" Hermione asked, her voice trembling. Was he worried that she was smarter than him, because she hadn't attended Hogwarts in his time and yet was allowed to sit N.E. with everyone else, people who had studied? "I… I'm sorry, Severus. I should have asked y…"

"Why the devil would you need to ask me?" he said, surprised. "Why would you need my approval? Good grief, Hermione. Anyone should be proud to be taking out such a smart girl. Of course I don't mind."

"I just thought that you might be mad in case you thought that I was… was…" She blushed, unwilling to finish that sentence. Unfortunately for her, Severus worked out what it was immediately, and arched an eyebrow.

"You believe yourself to be smarter than me?" he asked, adopting a hurt tone. He looked down at his feet, and shuffled them. "Well, I guess this proves that you are. Why would you want to be with someone like me? You'll do so well, and I'll be left behind, teaching incompetent children while you're off getting masteries in every magical branch under the s…"

"Stop!" Hermione cried, darting up in horror and taking him in her arms. "Oh, sir. I could never be as smart as you. Never! Don't ever believe that! I love you, I love you so much… and I could _never_ bring myself to go for a mastery in Divination. How dare you suggest it!" It was then that she felt him shaking, and tilted his head up. He was smirking, trying not to laugh, and her eyes narrowed. "Oh, you horrible man!"

"You called me 'sir'," he said, almost choking on a suppressed laugh. "Don't let it happen in front of anyone else."

"Meanie," she said, feeling extremely juvenile just by using that word. She sat on the couch, and crossed her arms fiercely. When he sat beside her, she jumped to her feet, refusing to sit next to him. He pulled at her arm, tugging her back onto the sofa beside him, and flung his other arm around her front, effectively caging her in. Her eyes slipped around to his.

"If you're staying at Hogwarts to become a teacher," she said, "I'm staying, too."

"I was planning to get my mastery in Potions here, with Slughorn as my mentor."

"_Professor _Slughorn, Severus."

"Of course, Hermione. Anyway, he's accepted me. But what would you do here?"

"An apprenticeship in teaching," she said, and she sighed. She couldn't replace any of the teachers in the future; except, perhaps, for the DADA teacher. She wondered if the curse on the teaching position extended to the apprentice. She would have to ask Professor Dumbledore about that. Maybe that would be the ideal subject…

No. She had only got an Exceeds Expectations for her Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.

But… she'd got an 'O' for it on her practise N.E.. Maybe there was hope for her yet!

"You'd be brilliant at potions," she said, snuggling into her boyfriend's embrace.

"Am I really that good in your time?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"Will the amount of work you do be affected by whatever I tell you?" she asked him back, and he tilted his head.

"It may give me more to strive for if I think that I have a chance at succeeding," he said, and he shrugged. Hermione smiled.

"All right, then," she said, leaning closer to him, and dropping her voice to a whisper. "In my time," she told him quietly, "you're the best Potions Master in Europe."

"I see," he said, dancing inside. He smirked. "Only in Europe? Oh, how disappointing. Now I really _do_ have something to strive for."

"What's that? To be the best in the _world_?" she asked, also smirking. She dropped a kiss onto his cheek.

"That too," he admitted. "But my first priority is to show off my superior brainpower to my girlfriend." She laughed, and he tackled her onto the couch, tickling her mercilessly until she insisted that he return to his dormitory. They made plans to celebrate when next they were in Hogsmeade, before he left her with a kiss good night.

**

* * *

**

Did anyone have any serious worries about Severus' reaction? I'm sorry that it wasn't anything particularly dramatic. He appreciates intelligence, and I'm sure that he wouldn't gush over something like results from practise exams.

**The **_**real**_** N.E., however…**


	26. Sitting the Exams

"Sitting the Exams"

"_All right, then," she said, leaning closer to him, and dropping her voice to a whisper. "In my time," she told him quietly, "you're the best Potions Master in Europe."_

"_I see," he said, dancing inside. He smirked. "Only in Europe? Oh, how disappointing. Now I really do have something to strive for."_

"_What's that? To be the best in the world?" she asked, also smirking. She dropped a kiss onto his cheek._

"_That too," he admitted. "But my first priority is to show off my superior brainpower to my girlfriend." She laughed, and he tackled her onto the couch, tickling her mercilessly until she insisted that he return to his dormitory. They made plans to celebrate when next they were in Hogsmeade, before he left her with a kiss good night._

After each exam, they'd all leave the castle and sit out in the grounds, waiting before the next test. At least, this was after the written ones. With the Defence Against the Dark Arts practical, they were all so knackered afterwards that they returned to their common rooms instead, and sprawled out every which way.

To the teachers, it seemed as though there were more students than usual that year. Clearly, the fear created by Voldemort and his Death Eaters was having some kind of positive effect on the population of wizarding Britain.

The last test was over; and oh! the rejoicing! Hermione had never anticipated doing her N.E. this way. It was incredible; and yet, she had done it. She was quite nervous doing the History of Magic exam, and even the Arithmancy exam, as new discoveries were always being made. But everything else seemed to have gone well.

They were now all sitting by the lake. At Hermione's kind request, the house elves had prepared for them a picnic—just snacks, really, as dinner was only an hour away—and they were underneath a very familiar tree. Hermione, Ron, and Harry used to sit under it sometimes. Now, she was with different people… _very_ different people…

"What are you doing after you graduate?" Hermione asked Narcissa. Barty, Bellatrix, and Regulus had joined them after their exams; being sixth years, they didn't have the bigger exams like the fifth and seventh years had.

"Getting married," Narcissa said, shrugging as if to say 'Isn't it obvious?'

"No, I mean as work."

"That _will_ be my work."

"But…"

"What will you be doing, Severus?" she asked him, diverting the conversation away, hoping that Hermione would just drop it.

"I'm going to go for my mastery in potions," he said, and he smirked at the impressed looks. "And what about you, angel?" he asked more quietly, and he kissed the top of Hermione's head. "What do you intend to do?"

"I was thinking about research," she said, looking down at her hands as they played with the edge of her shirt. "For the ministry. As you know, research is my strong point; though where I'm going to live… well, that's another matter entirely. I don't have anywhere."

"Come and live with us!" Regulus said. "We live close enough to the Ministry of Magic, and have plenty of rooms. It's much better since Sirius moved out. Less tension. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind."

Thinking about the portrait of Mrs. Black, Hermione had to repress a shudder. "I'll think about it. Thanks, Regulus. Where do you live?"

"Grimmauld Place," he said, and Hermione smiled, thinking about the Order of the Phoenix. Ha! At least she knew her way around there. But maybe she should stay somewhere she _didn't_ know, so she wouldn't just be pretending _not_ to know it.

"Or you could stay at my place," Barty suggested. "My mother's wonderful to me, but I'm sure she wouldn't object to some female company. And I'd like some other company as well."

"It makes most sense for Hermione to live with us," Bellatrix said, putting her arm around Hermione's shoulders; although with Severus' arm already there, it was awkward, even though it gave them a laugh. Finally, he told her to 'remove her arm from his girlfriend'.

"I don't mind where I live, just as long as I can see Severus," she said, and there was expressions of 'aw', 'ooh', and 'ah' from the students surrounding them. Severus tightened his arm around his girlfriend, drawing her as close as possible, and they all fell into silence as they watched the sun begin its descent.

**

* * *

**

And on that note, I leave you for yet another day. I apologise in advance for the fact that I won't be able to write as much in the coming months, except perhaps the weekends, since I'll be starting to do more stuff for uni, and less stuff in the way of fan fiction. Which is a real pity, because I enjoy writing these stories so much. And I love your reviews.


	27. Seventh Year Worries

"Seventh Year Worries"

"_It makes most sense for Hermione to live with us," Bellatrix said, putting her arm around Hermione's shoulders; although with Severus' arm already there, it was awkward, even though it gave them a laugh. Finally, he told her to 'remove her arm from his girlfriend'._

"_I don't mind where I live, just as long as I can see Severus," she said, and there was expressions of 'aw', 'ooh', and 'ah' from the students surrounding them. Severus tightened his arm around his girlfriend, drawing her as close as possible, and they all fell into silence as they watched the sun begin its descent._

The students were awaiting their exam results with emotions ranging from eagerness to trepidation. The Ministry of Magic owls were supposed to be arriving that morning, and the tension in the air was so thick that it couldn't even be cut with Gryffindor's sword.

"I'm going to fail, I'm going to fail, I didn't prepare enough," Hermione kept murmuring over and over. Severus, although not as nervous, still looked pale, and was clutching her hand underneath the table. Some of the younger Slytherins were trying, in vain, to alleviate the worries of the seventh years. Several people let out screams as the mail arrived in a flutter of wings and messages. The owls started to drop their notes, letters, and parcels.

"Here you are," Severus said, reaching up to catch Hermione's letter from the ministry, and handing it to her.

"Th-thank you, Severus," she said shakily, and they both tore into their letters, as did Narcissa and Rabastan. They all skipped the blurb from the Ministry, and went straight to their results, hardly able to read them in their nervousness.

"Cissa… your hands are shaking," Bellatrix said, frowning. She held the parchment. "Give it here, and I'll read them to you."

"No!" Narcissa said sharply. Her younger sister looked shocked, and she calmed down. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'll be fine. I… I can read them."

"At least let me hold this steady for you."

"Okay, then."

"How'd you do, Rabastan?" Regulus asked, and the boy shrugged.

"Two 'O's, four 'E's, and one 'A'," he said, pleased. "Thank Salazar for that. Rodolphus will be proud, won't he, Bella?"

"Hmph," she muttered in return. "How'd _you_ do, sis?"

"Two 'O's, three 'E's, and two 'A's," she said, smiling. They all shared their results, except for Hermione and Severus, who were reading each other's by now, smiling secretively. Barty leaned over, and snatched Hermione's letter away.

"Hey!" Severus said, trying to grab it back, but it had already been handed over to Narcissa.

"Oy!" Hermione added as Severus' letter was taken from her by surprise, and passed to Rabastan.

"All six 'O's?" Narcissa exclaimed, looking up. "That's fantastic, `Mione!"

"Never thought it'd happen," she admitted, grinning as Severus gave her a proud kiss on the head.

"Bloody hell," Rabastan said, his eyes wide. "Severus… I don't know what to say…"

"I had Hermione's expert help," he said, smirking.

"What's he get?" several people—some from the Ravenclaw table—asked.

"He got all eight of his N.E.… all of them 'Outstanding'," Rabastan said, and the whole table broke out in cheers. None of their seventh years had failed—partly due to Hermione's help—and this was something to celebrate. Other tables were cheering their fellow students as well, and Dumbledore eventually had to call for silence.

"Yes, we're all very proud of the seventh years," he said. "As such, they have today off, and may go to Hogsmeade to celebrate." Another round of cheers from the seventh year students, and then silence once again. "You have until sunset to return, and _no leaving the village_."

"Full moon tonight," Severus murmured; Hermione looked up at him, and then across to Remus Lupin, who looked decidedly ill, despite the grin on his face. Clearly he'd done well in his exams, too.

"Last one to Hogsmeade has to buy the first round of drinks!" Bellatrix yelled, but she was quickly reminded that she had to stay behind.

"Just don't get into trouble with the Marauders," Regulus reminded them, looking across to Sirius and his friends.

"We got a total of fourteen 'O's between us," Severus said, helping Hermione to her feet and taking her hand in his. "Nothing can spoil this euphoria. Let's go, love," he added to Hermione, tugging on her hand to pull her along. Her eyes shone at the word 'love', and many students fell silent when they heard that. But neither of them noticed as they joined the others leaving the Great Hall.

**

* * *

**

What would you like in the next chapter? I was going to have both of them starting their work, but I suppose a lot of in-between things have to happen, don't they? You know, job interviews, Hermione finding somewhere to live, striking a truce between the Marauders… yeah, should probably put all of this in first, shouldn't I? I hate to do flashbacks.


	28. Sending Applications

"Sending Applications"

"_Last one to Hogsmeade has to buy the first round of drinks!" Bellatrix yelled, but she was quickly reminded that she had to stay behind._

"_Just don't get into trouble with the Marauders," Regulus reminded them, looking across to Sirius and his friends._

"_We got a total of fourteen 'O's between us," Severus said, helping Hermione to her feet and taking her hand in his. "Nothing can spoil this euphoria. Let's go, love," he added to Hermione, tugging on her hand to pull her along. Her eyes shone at the word 'love', and many students fell silent when they heard that. But neither of them noticed as they joined the others leaving the Great Hall._

The library was much quieter than usual, now that the big exams were over. Hermione was thinking over her options, where she could live. It was kind of her friends to offer, and wondered why Severus hadn't. Of course, he probably didn't want her to see where he lived, not that she'd care. Surely he would have realised that she would have already known, and wouldn't be at all bothered? Oh well. Perhaps she could visit him there sometime, and show that she didn't mind Spinner's End at all.

Just as long as she was with him.

There had been no battle between Severus and the Marauders during the seventh years' visit to Hogsmeade, which was a miracle in itself. Madam Rosmerta had already been owled by Professor Dumbledore, who was paying for as much butterbeer and gillywater as the students wished to drink. Honeydukes had also been informed that the students could buy up to five galleons' worth of sweets, also care of Dumbledore.

But now it was time to start applying for jobs—well, in Hermione's case. Severus had already sounded out Professor Slughorn on an apprenticeship to get his mastery of potions, and had been approved. Now he was just writing his official application, while Hermione worked on her job application for the Ministry. She wanted to work on rights for 'marginalised beings', as she put it. Severus had snorted, and asked her to elaborate.

"House elves and werewolves, for a start," she had replied, and he had frowned. "Don't give me that look, Severus. Werewolves are people, too. Most of them are turned against their will, often when they're too young or inexperienced to fight back, and yet there's a huge bias against them."

They had argued the point, but Hermione's spirited statements and replies gave him food for thought, and he grudgingly promised to think over the points that she had made.

Now he had finished his application, and was instead just watching his girlfriend write, a genuine smile gracing his features. Gods, he loved her. They'd have to marry one day; there was nothing for it. His only hope at the moment was that she'd be able to stay in this time, and never have to return to her own time except through the natural course, like him. Oh, please, Salazar. Let her stay.

"You're watching me, Severus."

"I know, my love," he said, and her eyes sparkled as she beamed at him.

"You called me your love," she whispered.

"Well, I thought we loved each other," he replied, frowning.

"We do," she reassured him, reaching out a hand. He covered it with one of his, and gave it a squeeze. "I just wish I could be as sure that I might get this job."

"You got six 'Outstandings' on your N.E.," he reminded her. "How could they _not_ accept you? They'd probably expect you to apply for an even more important… that is to say, more relevant… uh, more _challenging_ job," he finished, trying to reduce the scowl she was giving him.

"Hmm," she muttered, and she checked over the application. Finally, she signed it at the end. "Okay. That's done. Wish me luck."

"You don't need it," he said, standing, and he wrapped his arms around her from behind as she slipped it into an envelope.

"Let's just go to the owlery and get this over with," she said, and she sighed.

"How romantic a proposition," he murmured into her ear. She shuddered.

"I thought _that_ was the Astronomy Tower," she replied quietly.

"Ah, very dark deeds _are_ committed there," he agreed, helping her stand. He picked up his own application, also in an envelope, and never noticed the way her face paled in terrible memory, before she composed herself. They walked to the owlery arm-in-arm, each to their own thoughts.

**

* * *

**

Next chapter, Hermione decides upon where she will live.


	29. Stay With You

"Stay With You"

"_Let's just go to the owlery and get this over with," she said, and she sighed._

"_How romantic a proposition," he murmured into her ear. She shuddered._

"_I thought that was the Astronomy Tower," she replied quietly._

"_Ah, very dark deeds are committed there," he agreed, helping her stand. He picked up his own application, also in an envelope, and never noticed the way her face paled in terrible memory, before she composed herself. They walked to the owlery arm-in-arm, each to their own thoughts._

Severus' reply had come quickly; he had officially been accepted to complete his mastery of potions under Professor Slughorn's tutelage. He had muttered something to Hermione about not wanting to stay around the school for much longer if he had to teach the dreaded offspring of the Marauders. She had choked on her pumpkin juice, causing everyone to look at her strangely, and Barty to pass her the water.

"Thanks," she had croaked.

But, with the large number of applications going to the Ministry, they all knew that it would be some time before she heard from them; and there was still the matter of where she would live until she could find her own place.

Regulus had offered her a room at Grimmauld Place, having got permission from his parents to invite her officially. It was very tempting, but Hermione was worried that she'd forget herself in happier—and sadder—memories of her past. Also, there was the fact that she'd know her way around too well, and may provoke suspicion.

Narcissa would be marrying Lucius Malfoy a couple of months after graduation, and had suggested that Hermione stay with them, but there were two strong arguments against that: one, they would be newlyweds, and nobody should disturb that; and two, it would just bring back memories of imprisonment, torture, and eventual murder of Dobby, even if it was where Harry stole Draco's wand, saving their lives.

Barty's father had been decidedly against having one of his 'Slytherin friends around the place', which just fuelled his son's hate. But Hermione said that she'd meet him in Diagon Alley with the others at least once over the holidays, and he said that, if his mother was well enough, he'd bring her as well.

Therefore, there remained only one option.

Bellatrix's family.

So she accepted.

Bellatrix was beside herself with excitement. Once Narcissa married Lucius, she wouldn't have a young female companion around. Hermione would be great at filling that gap temporarily, help her adjust to a life without her sister around, even if it would only be for the one year.

"Then I'll be marrying Rodolphus," she said, sounding disgusted. "You're so lucky, Hermione. No forced marriage."

"Only time will tell," she replied darkly, making Bellatrix laugh. Her plans for matchmaking returned, and she decided to discuss them with Narcissa, who would be seeing a lot more of the Lestranges following her marriage. After all, Bellatrix still had another year left of school. And Hermione had the whole summer to convince her to love her future husband…

"Brilliant," she whispered to herself before falling asleep that night.

**

* * *

**

Okay, so Hermione's going to be living with one of the families Black, the ones that _**don't**_** live at Grimmauld Place. Actually, it's never specified where they live, is it? But one assumes that Bellatrix and Narcissa never lived with Regulus and Sirius. So, until further evidence crops up, I shall make up a place of my [their] own.**


	30. She Gets the Job

"She Gets the Job"

"_Then I'll be marrying Rodolphus," she said, sounding disgusted. "You're so lucky, Hermione. No forced marriage."_

"_Only time will tell," she replied darkly, making Bellatrix laugh. Her plans for matchmaking returned, and she decided to discuss them with Narcissa, who would be seeing a lot more of the Lestranges following her marriage. After all, Bellatrix still had another year left of school. And Hermione had the whole summer to convince her to love her future husband…_

"_Brilliant," she whispered to herself before falling asleep that night._

Graduation was like nothing Hermione had ever seen before. It was elegant, it was magical. The seats for everyone were comfortable, and there was a banquet after the ceremony. The house banners were flowing from the enchanted ceiling down the sides of the Great Hall. Hermione didn't have a house, but she was graduating nonetheless.

She and Severus had been among the top five students when it came to the N.E.W.T scores—though an order was not specified—which made the Slytherins cheer. Lucius Malfoy had turned up to see his fiancé graduate, and had dragged along Rodolphus Lestrange. Hermione knew that that was due to Narcissa's 'interference'. She was all for Hermione's matchmaking plans, and had agreed to help from her end. Apparently, Lucius thought that it was an amusing plan, and wanted to see the whole thing play out, which was why he was such a willing participant.

Hermione had received an owl from the Ministry of Magic that morning. They had been so impressed with her N.E.W.T scores that they eagerly accepted her application, and gave her a job. She would be working on 'improving the situations of non-human or part-human peoples who speak human language/s', as the letter put it. While Hermione didn't exactly approve of the way they referred to them, she considered it to be one of the many things that she could change for the better. Her job would mostly involve research at this stage.

Severus had been so proud. They had both been accepted for what they wanted to do.

"We'll see each other as much as possible," he told her after the graduation ceremony when they managed to steal some time together away from everyone else. Neither of them had family there, so there were fewer distractions. Hermione had been introduced to Lucius and Rodolphus, and Severus already knew them.

"I'll make sure of that," she replied, and she gave him a kiss.

"Meet you in Diagon Alley sometime?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Well, we'll all be meeting there, after I've settled in with Bellatrix's family…"

"No, by ourselves," he said meaningfully. It took Hermione a moment or two to work out what he meant.

"Oh! You mean as a date?" He nodded. "Wow. I mean, I've been asked to a ball once; but other than that, I've never been asked on a date."

"You haven't?" he asked, frowning. "Why not? You're beautiful, you're smart…"

"Yeah, it's the 'smart' bit that boys don't appreciate," she said, and she laughed. "Though you're different."

"Clearly," Severus replied dryly.

"Oh, I hope we never have to part other than for work," Hermione told him, and she threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

"We'll be together again one day," he whispered. "I promise."

**

* * *

**

Next chapter is supposed to be the Black-Malfoy wedding, so I hope I can do a pureblood wedding justice. Sorry if I'm skipping all the preparations; but, seeing as how it's been planned for many years, I'd say that there's not much left that Narcissa would have to worry about.


	31. Sunny Day

"Sunny Day"

"_Oh, I hope we never have to part other than for work," Hermione told him, and she threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder._

"_We'll be together again one day," he whispered. "I promise."_

Narcissa looked beautiful. Her dress was white silk on top, with tiny, bone-coloured beads forming a V-shape from the bust upwards. The skirt of the dress, however, flowed from white to milk-colour, to a light cream, and was made of the finest tulle, and covered with little white flowers. Her veil matched the skirt of the dress exactly, and was topped by a headband covered with the same flowers.

"Wonderful," Bellatrix said, sighing. "Oh, that I could be so lucky." And they were back to the over-dramatics.

"Oh, you will be," Narcissa reassured her, rolling her eyes at Hermione. Short though their acquaintance was, she had been asked to be a bridesmaid, and had been fitted with proper green bridesmaid robes, trimmed with thread made from real silver. It was very Slytherin.

"Shall I check on Lucius?" she asked, and Narcissa nodded. Bellatrix, who was maiden-of-honour, continued to fuss over her sister while Hermione left the room quietly. She made her way to the other side of the house, inwardly cursing the size of these pureblood residences. She knocked at the door, and Severus opened it. His eyes caressed her body as they trailed down the robe appreciatively. Hermione cleared her throat, and his gaze returned to her eyes.

"Hello," he said quietly.

"Someone's glad to see me," she muttered, and he let her pass into the room. "I've come to check on the groom and his best man. And you, Severus." He would have been made best man, but it was pureblood tradition to have someone from the family to stand in that place. Therefore, Rodolphus Lestrange had been chosen. But Lucius had privately assured Severus that he would be the godfather of their first child.

"I'm _very_ glad to see you," Severus said, and he gave Hermione a kiss. Lucius groaned, rolling his eyes.

"The first kiss I share with Narcissa, and it has to be in front of our friends and relatives," he said. "In fact, it will be a first kiss for both of us."

"Really?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Hermione," Severus reminded her, "they've been betrothed for most of their lives. Of course they can't go around kissing anyone else."

"It would be more than my life's worth," Lucius said, as Rodolphus brushed imaginary dust off the groom's dress robes. All of them were dressed in traditional black wedding robes, trimmed in the same way as the bridesmaid robes. "Nervous, Rodolphus?"

"Just thinking about how this will be me in a year's time, marrying Nightmare Bellatrix."

"Watch it. That nightmare is about to become my sister-in-law."

"And she's my friend," Hermione added. A bell sounded, and she jumped. "Oh! I must get going. Are you ready?" They all nodded. She gave Severus one last kiss, promising him as many dances as he wanted at the reception, and hurried out.

The sun shone down merrily, bathing the earth in light warmth. Hermione would never have enough time to count all of the guests; it was a good thing the Malfoys had such a large estate, such expansive grounds. The reception was to be in the ballroom after the ceremony.

The bridesmaids drew murmured approval from the crowd, and Severus, sitting near the front, eyed his girlfriend unashamedly. He wanted people to know that she was his, that she belonged to him. Not that he'd ever let her know that he thought about her that way.

Narcissa Black, soon-to-be-Malfoy, drew gasps of wonder. She had been good-looking before; but, as a bride, she was stunning. Bellatrix had done a surprisingly good job with everyone's makeup. It seemed that she wasn't just brilliant at making people laugh.

At the end of the bonding, Lucius lifted Narcissa's veil, and leaned in. She closed the distance, and their kiss, chaste to cover their inexperience, was sweet. Hermione grinned at Bellatrix, and then at Severus. He smirked at her, and she wondered what he was thinking about.

It seemed as though the dancing would never stop at the reception. There was no throwing of the bouquet—no bouquet period, in fact; this wasn't a Muggle wedding—so it was just a matter of seeing off the newlyweds. Hermione had given them a book about Australia, as they were travelling overseas for their honeymoon, and were thinking about stopping there on their trip.

"You'll be next," she told Bellatrix, and the younger girl rolled her eyes.

"Not necessarily," Severus murmured, and Hermione's head whipped around. His eyes widened when he realised that she had heard him, and he looked away in embarrassment.

**

* * *

**

This is not a cliff-hanger, by the way. We won't have Hermione confronting Severus over what he said. But honestly, didn't she realise that he'd have to marry her eventually, that he'd _**want**_** to marry her eventually?**


	32. Staying in Touch

"Staying in Touch"

_It seemed as though the dancing would never stop at the reception. There was no throwing of the bouquet—no bouquet period, in fact; this wasn't a Muggle wedding—so it was just a matter of seeing off the newlyweds. Hermione had given them a book about Australia, as they were travelling overseas for their honeymoon, and were thinking about stopping there on their trip._

"_You'll be next," she told Bellatrix, and the younger girl rolled her eyes._

"_Not necessarily," Severus murmured, and Hermione's head whipped around. His eyes widened when he realised that she had heard him, and he looked away in embarrassment._

The Malfoys had promised to keep in contact with their friends back in Britain. Lucius and Rabastan were in on the plans to make Rodolphus and Bellatrix fancy each other, at the very least. Fall in love, preferably, but Hermione was sceptical that such a thing should be 'forced'.

_It's not going to be _forced_, Hermione_, Narcissa's latest letter told her. _Don't worry about a thing. You've got Rabastan's backing, as well. Like Lucius, he's amused by the whole thing, and wants to see the end result. Things will be easier now that you're staying at our… _their_ place. It's no longer mine._

_Oh, and Hermione? In answer to your question… it's glorious. I'm smiling while I write this. I'm sure Lucius would be smirking as well, if he knew what I was writing, smug so-and-so that he is._

Hermione giggled, and blushed. She had only asked in jest, but… well, she'd got an answer, hadn't she? Shaking her head, she finished the letter, and started to pen a reply immediately, thinking about her matchmaking plans. Narcissa had promised that, once things had settled down on the honeymoon, she'd come up with some more useful suggestions. They had already made some plans before the wedding. Those plans would be put into motion tomorrow, when they all met at Diagon Alley for lunch.

"Did you get a letter from Cissy as well?" Bellatrix called, running down the hallway to Hermione's new room at the Black residence.

"Yes!" Hermione called back, prepared for when the younger girl burst into the room. "Are you excited about something, Bella?" she asked, faking surprise, falling into using the nickname.

"I can't wait to go to Diagon Alley," she said, almost bouncing on the edge of Hermione's bed while she watched her write. "It'll be great to catch up. You'll get to see Severus, so you must be excited as well. I'm so glad you're here. We can stay up late at night, talking. The house elves can bring us snacks from the kitchen, you can let me experiment with your make-up…"

"Do girly things, in other words," Hermione said, and she laughed at Bellatrix's enthusiastic nod. "Amazing. You make people laugh in more ways than one."

"Hey!"

"You should always play to your strengths; not just magical ones, either. Would you do my make-up for tomorrow?"

"Want to make Severus swoon, eh?"

"Never imply that my boyfriend could swoon. This is Severus Snape we're talking about, remember? And don't forget to do your own make-up."

"What's the point?" Bellatrix muttered, crossing her arms as she lay back on Hermione's bed.

"Every girl should always look her best, no matter what!" the older girl declared. "Come on. You can teach me how to apply by letting me try it on you. More incentive to get it right, see?"

"Fine," she grumbled. Hermione smiled in secret triumph. Slytherins might be easier to manipulate than I thought, she decided, and they talked about Narcissa's latest letters.

**

* * *

**

Next chapter: Diagon Alley. Not that that will be the title. That wouldn't be in keeping with the 'S' series, would it? No, indeed.

**I'll leave the question that Hermione asked Narcissa up to your imaginations, dear readers.**

**As of Monday, I'll be posting one chapter of each story a week; so, a chapter of one story is posted on Monday, and then the next chapter posted the next Monday. That way, I'll not only have more time for uni work, but you won't be bombarded by seven emails a day from me and you may get better quality work, though I make no guarantees.**


	33. Shopping and Lunch

"Shopping and Lunch"

"_Never imply that my boyfriend could swoon. This is Severus Snape we're talking about, remember? And don't forget to do your own make-up."_

"_What's the point?" Bellatrix muttered, crossing her arms as she lay back on Hermione's bed._

"_Every girl should always look her best, no matter what!" the older girl declared. "Come on. You can teach me how to apply by letting me try it on you. More incentive to get it right, see?"_

"_Fine," she grumbled. Hermione smiled in secret triumph. Slytherins might be easier to manipulate than I thought, she decided, and they talked about Narcissa's latest letters._

Bellatrix allowed Hermione to experiment with make-up on her, sitting there patiently. At ten-fifteen, they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, once they were dressed to both their satisfactions. Severus was waiting at a nearby table, and jumped to his feet when he saw his girlfriend's somewhat-tamed hair emerge from the fireplace, followed by the rest of her. She grinned when she looked up to see him approaching her, and cleared out of the way for Bellatrix.

"Severus," Hermione murmured, and she walked over to her boyfriend. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Where are the others?"

He was about to speak when Bellatrix was knocked over from behind by someone coming through the fireplace. They both fell to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelped, struggling underneath the stranger. At least… they _thought_ he was a stranger. When Severus burst out laughing, they realised why.

"You!" Rodolphus said, scrabbling to his feet as quickly as he could.

"What the… _you_?" Bellatrix asked. Rabastan, who entered after his brother, and caught the tail-end of what had happened, tilted his head towards her. Rodolphus raised an eyebrow at his brother's gesture, and rolled his eyes. He held out a grudging hand, and she accepted it suspiciously. With an almighty yank, he pulled her to her feet, steadying her before she could fall over again.

"There," he said shortly, and he let go immediately.

"Hmph," Bellatrix muttered. "Thanks."

"We're going book-shopping," Hermione said, interrupting the moment. Severus pulled her arm through his. "Anyone coming?"

"Yes," Bellatrix replied quickly, not wanting to be left alone with the Lestrange boys. She'd be living with Rodolphus for the rest of her—or his—natural life. Why should she be hanging around with him any longer than necessary?

"We'll join you," Rabastan said, and he jogged his brother's elbow. He was tempted to suggest that Rodolphus and Bellatrix walk arm-in-arm, but didn't want them to catch on to the matchmaking.

No school shopping could be done yet. This was really just a social occasion. Barty and Regulus met them outside Scrivenshaft's as they walked to Flourish & Blott's. Severus and Hermione almost drooled over the books. Severus had a list of books that he needed for the first year of his apprenticeship, and access to his mentor's account, as he was on a scholarship at Dumbledore's insistence. Hermione was after some books that would help with her research for the Ministry, mainly wizarding law and history.

They ended up back at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, where varied conversation, including awkward silences, reigned supreme. Bellatrix and Rodolphus, on the few occasions where they spoke to each other, used as few words as possible. Regulus talked about his family, and invited Barty to stay with him one weekend. He promised to ask his father, but couldn't guarantee that he'd get a 'yes'. Hermione and Severus flirted mildly with each other; and not just for fun, either. They hoped to set an example for Rodolphus and Bellatrix, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Ice cream now!" Regulus said, jumping up from the table. "And lunch is my treat."

"No, no," Rodolphus said. "I'll cover it."

"It was my idea," Hermione piped up.

"You can't afford it," Bellatrix reminded her bluntly.

"Hey!" Severus said sharply. "Leave her alone."

"I'll use my father's account," Barty said quietly, and they all looked at him. "It'll serve him right for stopping me from seeing all of you as much as I'd want." He stood up purposefully, and charged the lunches to Crouch Senior's Gringotts account before they could think of anything to say.

After ice cream at Florian Fortescue's, they all parted. Hermione and Severus left their farewell until the last minute. After a very heated kiss, which Bellatrix did her best to ignore, they said a quiet goodbye, and he Disapparated to Hogsmeade, leaving the girls to floo back to Black Manor.

**

* * *

**

See? I told you it wouldn't have the title 'Diagon Alley'. I'm still in keeping with the 'S' series. Woo hoo!


	34. Starting Out

"Starting Out"

"_Ice cream now!" Regulus said, jumping up from the table. "And lunch is my treat."_

"_No, no," Rodolphus said. "I'll cover it."_

"_It was my idea," Hermione piped up._

"_You can't afford it," Bellatrix reminded her bluntly._

"_Hey!" Severus said sharply. "Leave her alone."_

"_I'll use my father's account," Barty said quietly, and they all looked at him. "It'll serve him right for stopping me from seeing all of you as much as I'd want." He stood up purposefully, and charged the lunches to Crouch Senior's Gringotts account before they could think of anything to say._

_After ice cream at Florian Fortescue's, they all parted. Hermione and Severus left their farewell until the last minute. After a very heated kiss, which Bellatrix did her best to ignore, they said a quiet goodbye, and he Disapparated to Hogsmeade, leaving the girls to floo back to Black Manor._

Hermione began her work for the Ministry the same week that Severus officially began his apprenticeship. While he was helping Slughorn work out lesson plans and stock up on potions, she was finding her way around the Ministry of Magic. They exchanged owls, feeling more than a little despondent at their separation. The new Malfoys were finally back in Britain, and had moved into one of the ancestral manors. They kept in touch with their friends, usually writing their letters to Bellatrix _and _Hermione, instead of separate missives. Everyone had also received pictures from the honeymoon, and Hermione was overjoyed to see how happy her friends were. She hoped for the same thing for Rodolphus and Bellatrix.

…And for herself and Severus. That would be… beyond words.

The head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Cameron Dirigere, showed Hermione around her new department.

"You can do a lot of work from here," he said, waving his hand around. "Your work station is over here—we were very impressed with your test results, by the way; did I tell you that?—and you can find the books you need in the Ministry library. We'll give you a certain amount of money back for whatever books you need to buy, and you can include any stationery supplies you buy for work in your tax deductions, naturally."

"Naturally."

"Let me know if you need help at any stage," Cameron finished.

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, Hermione. Call me 'Cameron'. We're all on first-name terms here. Now, you're working on rights for house elves, first; am I correct?"

"Yes… Cameron." Hermione smiled when he almost rolled his eyes.

"Strange ambition, but go for it. Your application letter was most convincing. Have fun!" he concluded, and he trotted off to his office, leaving Hermione to sort herself out.

Meanwhile, Severus was helping Slughorn plan the last of the lessons, the seventh years, before they could move onto stock-taking, and then brewing.

"Don't you think Felix Felicis to be a bit complicated for students?" Severus asked, frowning at Slughorn's ambitious final potion.

"Never know when you might need a bit of liquid luck, my boy," he replied jovially, as he dotted the last 'i'. "And, as you said, it's rather difficult. During the holidays, we'll establish that you can brew any of these potions with which you are unfamiliar."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, Severus; floo these to Albus, and then we'll get started on checking the potion and ingredient inventories. All right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good lad. Don't be too long!"

**

* * *

**

What shall I write for my author note? Just this, really. I've nothing else to say.


	35. The Spy

"The Spy"

"_Don't you think Felix Felicis to be a bit complicated for students?" Severus asked, frowning at Slughorn's ambitious final potion._

"_Never know when you might need a bit of liquid luck, my boy," he replied jovially, as he dotted the last 'i'. "And, as you said, it's rather difficult. During the holidays, we'll establish that you can brew any of these potions with which you are unfamiliar."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Now, Severus; floo these to Albus, and then we'll get started on checking the potion and ingredient inventories. All right?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Good lad. Don't be too long!"_

Professor Dumbledore had been intrigued to receive an owl from Hermione Granger, requesting an appointment with him. He wondered what she could possibly want, as she was just settling down into her job at the Ministry. School was out at the moment. So what business did she have with him?

At two o'clock precisely, he heard a knock.

"Enter!" he called, and the door opened. She stepped inside with a smile.

"Headmaster," she said, nodding her head as she closed the door behind her.

"Come now, Miss Granger; you are no longer a student here," he said, beaming. "Call me 'Albus'."

"All right… Albus."

"Take a seat, my dear, and tell me what's on your mind." She obediently sat opposite him, and clutched the sides of her chair, still wondering quite how to approach this. "Well, Miss Granger?"

"I… I want to help," she blurted out, and she looked up at him. "I rather think that I'll be expected to become a Death Eater, considering the… company I keep." Dumbledore nodded gravely, giving her enough confidence to continue. "Well, I want to become a spy for the… for you. For the Light, I mean. I'm sure I can do it. I work at the Ministry of Magic, which gives me an extra advantage, as I'll see several of my acquaintances there on an almost daily basis. I get on well with people, and I wasn't sorted into any particular house here, which gives me yet another advantage…"

"Stop there, Miss Granger," the headmaster said, raising his hands. She halted immediately, and held her breath. "As I understand it, you wish to become a spy. This would involve you having to _become_ a Death Eater, as I'm sure you realise; and, what is more, you would be deceiving your friends. Can you really face that?"

Hermione looked him directly in the eyes. "Sir, Lord Voldemort is a bad man. If you could train me in Occlumency, then I'm willing to do anything to assist in his defeat. I want a safe future, where anyone can learn, no matter their blood status. Education, as you must know, is important to me. It is paramount in a person's development. I am perfectly capable of doing whatever I set my mind to. Yes, I would be deceiving my friends." No more than I've been deceiving everyone except Severus, she thought, with the lies that I've had to tell.

"This is very admirable, my dear," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Of course, I'm delighted by your suggestion, and eager to take you up on it. Naturally, you should learn Occlumency, and I'd be happy to teach you. You're in a prime position. But if you despise the man so much, do you feel that you could make your 'admiration' for him evident? Could you bring yourself to perform the same duties as a Death Eater to maintain your cover?"

"I… I… I'm sure I could," she replied, though she faltered. Could she?

"Miss Granger, I will give you one week to think over this," he said, standing. She scrambled to her feet as well. "In that time, I shall try to work out some kind of schedule for teaching you Occlumency. Severus is already a skilled Occlumens, though I daresay you may get distracted with him teaching you?"

"I'm sure I could cope with Severus Snape as a teacher," Hermione said, smirking. Oh, if Dumbledore only knew…

"I will see you in a week's time, same time, same place," the headmaster finished. "Good day, my dear."

"Good day, Albus."

**

* * *

**

Wow. This flowed faster than I thought it would. Hurrah! Must be the spasmodic showers of rain outside. Perhaps it does wonders for my writing skills? Hmm. Worth a thought, eh?


	36. Sting

"Sting"

"_This is very admirable, my dear," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Of course, I'm delighted by your suggestion, and eager to take you up on it. Naturally, you should learn Occlumency, and I'd be happy to teach you. You're in a prime position. But if you despise the man so much, do you feel that you could make your 'admiration' for him evident? Could you bring yourself to perform the same duties as a Death Eater to maintain your cover?"_

"_I… I… I'm sure I could," she replied, though she faltered. Could she?_

"_Miss Granger, I will give you one week to think over this," he said, standing. She scrambled to her feet as well. "In that time, I shall try to work out some kind of schedule for teaching you Occlumency. Severus is already a skilled Occlumens, though I daresay you may get distracted with him teaching you?"_

"_I'm sure I could cope with Severus Snape as a teacher," Hermione said, smirking. Oh, if Dumbledore only knew…_

"_I will see you in a week's time, same time, same place," the headmaster finished. "Good day, my dear."_

"_Good day, Albus."_

It took a lot of thinking and psyching up on Hermione's part to convince her that she could pretend to be a Death Eater. She thought about all the people who had died because of the Dark Lord and his followers; she thought about all that Severus had suffered in his service as a spy. If she was on the inside, then she might be able to turn others, at least with some help so as not to blow her cover. Could she perform Unforgivables?

She decided to give it a try. She wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing, after all; and, no matter how much she would be betraying herself, she would betray everyone else if she didn't help. If she joined the Order of the Phoenix—as she intended to—then she would be fighting against her friends.

The risk was that, if her deception was discovered, she would endanger everyone simply by association.

Dumbledore sent her a note saying that he agreed that she should be a spy, and so she resigned herself. If her friends were going to become Death Eaters, she would have no choice but to join them. It was either that, or look like a traitor. Worse yet, she may have to tell them the truth of her origins, not just as a Muggleborn but as a time-traveller, however much it was by accident.

She knew the time was drawing close. There was something in the air in the Black household. The time for her to leave was also growing close. But she was determined to get this 'problem' of spying out of the way first. And she needed to speak to Severus before she could do anything.

"C'mon, Hermione!" she heard Bellatrix calling. There were running feet, and then the younger girl burst into the room. Hermione turned from the dressing table, where she'd been playing around with makeup. With a wave of her wand, the makeup was gone, and she raised an eyebrow.

"What's up, Bella?" she asked. "Something wrong?"

"Narcissa and Lucius are here," Bellatrix replied. "You have to go."

"Go where?"

"To the Dark Lord," she said, her voice dropping in volume, and Hermione's eyebrows shot into her hairline.

"What?" she whispered.

"Isn't it an honour?" Bellatrix asked, her eyes gleaming. Hermione could see the madness, the misplaced admiration and adoration, setting in; and she felt a hurtful pang in her heart at that. She had less than a year in which to change Bellatrix, and protect her from the lures of Voldemort's empty promises.

"Uh… I wasn't going to join up yet," Hermione said carefully, turning back to the mirror and watching her friend's reaction. Bellatrix frowned, and looked at her feet as they scuffed the rich, green carpet.

"Why not?"

"I… I was waiting to find out what Severus was going to do."

"He'll be there, too. Cissy told me."

"I… see. Then I guess I'm going. Now?"

"Yes, now! Lucky thing. I can't wait for this year to go by," the younger girl said, almost bouncing. Hermione swallowed, plastered on her neutral expression, and stood. She resolutely followed Bellatrix Black out of the room, and down the stairs. Only an Apparation away was her fate… and she was terrified.

Just remember Dumbledore's instructions, she told herself, and clear your mind. You can do this.

**

* * *

**

Don't hang me yet. I was originally going to have Hermione become a Death Eater, but due to some of the reviews I've had, I may have to change that. I'd certainly prefer to avoid her getting the Dark Mark. Well, I have a week in which to develop the little plan nudging my brain, and create something plausible. Hmm.

**By the way, the title of the chapter refers to pain; of the Dark Mark, of Bellatrix's early signs of Death Eater-ism. You know. The usual sort of thing.**


	37. Surprise!

"Surprise!"

"_Uh… I wasn't going to join up yet," Hermione said carefully, turning back to the mirror and watching her friend's reaction. Bellatrix frowned, and looked at her feet as they scuffed the rich, green carpet._

"_Why not?"_

"_I… I was waiting to find out what Severus was going to do."_

"_He'll be there, too. Cissy told me."_

"_I… see. Then I guess I'm going. Now?"_

"_Yes, now! Lucky thing. I can't wait for this year to go by," the younger girl said, almost bouncing. Hermione swallowed, plastered on her neutral expression, and stood. She resolutely followed Bellatrix Black out of the room, and down the stairs. Only an Apparation away was her fate… and she was terrified._

_Just remember Dumbledore's instructions, she told herself, and clear your mind. You can do this._

First day back at Hogwarts—not that he had left—was going to be full of more shocks than Severus would have guessed. The pain of the Dark Mark had subsided since he was branded ten days ago. He was going to have fun—ha!—keeping it from Slughorn, and even more from Dumbledore. But he was more than somewhat relieved that Hermione had managed to escape from getting the Mark herself.

Severus had definitely missed her this past week. She had been getting ready to move, though she refused to tell him where yet. That had hurt; really hurt. Of course, the word 'yet' gave him some amount of hope; but, in all his youthful cynicism, he didn't believe that she wanted him to know where she was now going to live.

"Severus!" Professor Slughorn called, and the apprentice winced. He probably should have considered apprenticing under someone with a less grating personality; but his master _was_ the best in the field; anyone else might have meant that he'd have to move overseas, and he wanted to be as near to Hermione as he could be.

He wanted to marry her. Who would have thought it?

"I'm coming, sir," he replied, emerging from his quarters with an armful of books that he was about to return to the library.

"Well, better hurry, lad," the potions master said jovially. "Don't want to be late for the feast, do you?"

"I'll be there in time." Particularly without the Marauders delaying me, his mind added as he left the room. On the way to the library, he thought over the night he had received his Mark.

_When Hermione appeared with Narcissa and Lucius, his heart had nearly stopped. He just knew that she didn't want to do this, and probably didn't want him to, either. He also knew, from that letter that he had written in the future, that he was a spy. Did he spy on Dumbledore? Maybe. Maybe not. Now wasn't the time to think about that._

_He received his Mark first, doing his best to ignore the pain. It didn't hurt as much as the thought of Hermione leaving him for whatever reason. When it came time for Hermione to receive hers, she stepped up to the Dark Lord, and spoke._

"_My lord," she said, and she bowed. "I fear that, before we continue, I must express a concern that I have with taking the Mark."_

_Everything had gone still and deathly silent, and the Dark Lord's smile had faltered._

"_And what is this concern?" he asked, his voice quiet and controlled, yet dangerous._

Well, at least everything was fine now. He sighed as he entered the library, and he approached the desk. Madame Pince was hunched over the records book, and glared at Severus as he placed his returns in front of her.

"Borrowing anything else out?" she asked abruptly, and he shook his head. "Very well then. Well, what are you waiting for?"

He rolled his eyes and left. Checking the time, he increased his speed, and found himself jumping down stairs in his efforts to reach the Great Hall in plenty of time. Dumbledore met him outside of the staff entrance, and beamed in greeting.

"Headmaster," Severus said, bowing his head respectfully.

"Severus," Dumbledore replied. "We have another person with us at Hogwarts, doing research for the Ministry from here. I've got her sitting next to you."

"Really?" he asked suspiciously, hardly daring to hope. He was intelligent, and hoped that his mind had connected the details correctly. It had to be her. It just had to be. The headmaster waved him through the door, and he walked inside. For all he had worked out who it might be, he still grinned in happy surprise, and felt butterflies in his stomach as she turned in her seat.

"Surprise!" Hermione cried, and she leapt from her chair into her boyfriend's waiting arms.

**

* * *

**

Okay, you'll get the rest of the flashback from above in the next chapter. I'll confess something now; and that something is that I completely forgot to think about Hermione's predicament during the week, until I remembered it yesterday. So I spent the good part of half an hour this morning brainstorming the possibilities, and came up with what I hope is the most plausible and viable idea out of the bunch. I'll have you know that I used different coloured glitter pens. How's that for organised?


	38. So What?

"So What?"

"_Severus," Dumbledore replied. "We have another person with us at Hogwarts, doing research for the Ministry from here. I've got her sitting next to you."_

"_Really?" he asked suspiciously, hardly daring to hope. He was intelligent, and hoped that his mind had connected the details correctly. It had to be her. It just had to be. The headmaster waved him through the door, and he walked inside. For all he had worked out who it might be, he still grinned in happy surprise, and felt butterflies in his stomach as she turned in her seat._

"_Surprise!" Hermione cried, and she leapt from her chair into her boyfriend's waiting arms._

The first Saturday saw Hermione and Severus relaxing together under the tree where they used to study. He had work to do that night; convenient from Hermione's point of view, as there was a meeting of the Order, and she was required.

While settling in her boyfriend's arms, she nuzzled closer, and realised that he was dozing. She smiled at the thought, and allowed herself to relax almost completely. Only almost, as she thought over what had happened two weeks ago.

_Bellatrix had waved enthusiastically as the three of them Apparated away, Hermione and Narcissa each holding one of Lucius' arms. They would meet up with Severus when they got there, and Hermione was nervous for him. She and Dumbledore had already worked out a plan to get herself out of receiving the Mark, at least for the time being._

_When she told Love Voldemort that she had a problem with taking the Dark Mark, he had been so quietly menacing that she had genuinely feared for her life; but she just remembered the headmaster's instructions, and kept her mind clear of anything but the truth that she wanted _him_ to see._

"_And what is this concern?" he had asked._

"_I work at the Ministry of Magic, my lord," she said respectfully. "And while I am aware that that is not necessarily an issue," here she looked at Lucius, before returning her attention to the pale tyrant in front of her, "it could prove so in my department."_

"_Indeed? And what department is that?"_

"_The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," she replied. "I also liaise with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. My work is in improving rights for those beings who are part-human, or at least speak a human language."_

"_I see."_

"_Well, my lord, after some of my research, I've come to realise that there are certain creatures with whom I will come in contact who would be able to detect a Dark Mark. Werewolves, with their senses of smell, for one. Vampires with their powers of mind-reading, for another. If it was found out that I was a Death Eater, then the Aurors would be on top of me within minutes, seconds if I happened to be near their office."_

"_Why would you set yourself up for such work?" he asked, showing mild curiosity. Hermione seized the chance, continuing with their carefully worked out story._

"_I did not know at the time that it would jeopardise my chances of getting the Mark at the time of my application, and I've become so involved in the work that I certainly couldn't drag myself away from it now. As to my reasons, I feel that it's important to keep track of those who are not of our species. In my work, I can make many advantageous connections with some of their representatives, learn their strengths and weaknesses. It will all help in the end; and, once you have defeated the Light, I will be free to show my true colours, and accept the Dark Mark with pride."_

_He accepted this explanation. She couldn't believe it. She had bought herself some time, even though she had no idea what might yet be expected of her. Dumbledore had suggested that Hermione come and work at Hogwarts, and that she could pretend to be spying on him._

_The fact that she got away from there with her life suggested to Hermione that she definitely should have won an Oscar for her performance._

While Severus did work on his apprenticeship, and Hermione pretended to be holed up in her room doing more research with promises of a trip to Hogsmeade the next day, she was really at a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. At least she'd know some people there. She could only hope to gain their trust; otherwise it would make her work that much harder.

"Tell me the truth, Remus," she said quietly after the meeting, halting him in his tracks. "Is it possible for a werewolf to smell a Dark Mark?" He didn't move, nor did his friends.

"I wouldn't know," he said quietly, leaving, and Hermione glanced at Pettigrew as he passed. She squeezed his left arm as he passed, pretending to be comforting, and he didn't even flinch, just looked at her curiously. Clearly he had yet to be turned to the Dark side. Severus had certainly winced when she held his arm once. After that, she was far more careful.

"Oh, Sev," she murmured once she was back in her rooms. She flopped onto her bed, still fully-clothed, and drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

I know, I know. A longer chapter than usual. I just got involved in the story that Hermione gave to Voldemort, and kept going. Oh well. A place for everything, and everything in its place, so to speak.

**I do not own the Academy Awards. Just thought I'd throw that in there.**


	39. Significant Progress

"Significant Progress"

"_Tell me the truth, Remus," she said quietly after the meeting, halting him in his tracks. "Is it possible for a werewolf to smell a Dark Mark?" He didn't move, nor did his friends._

"_I wouldn't know," he said quietly, leaving, and Hermione glanced at Pettigrew as he passed. She squeezed his left arm as he passed, pretending to be comforting, and he didn't even flinch, just looked at her curiously. Clearly he had yet to be turned to the Dark side. Severus had certainly winced when she held his arm once. After that, she was far more careful._

"_Oh, Sev," she murmured once she was back in her rooms. She flopped onto her bed, still fully-clothed, and drifted off to sleep._

Despite the distraction of living in the same building as her boyfriend after the weeks of living with Bellatrix and her parents, Hermione found herself getting through her workload with surprising speed. She was making great progress, and would floo to the Ministry every Friday to report, and bring along all documents. She would also use the opportunity to go to the Ministry's library. Severus reluctantly made use of this.

Since the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, Hermione had owled Voldemort to tell him that she was gaining Dumbledore's trust, never more grateful that she hadn't been sorted in this time. At each meeting of the Order, she was particularly nice to Peter Pettigrew, keeping her eyes open for any sign that he may turn Dark. She was in two minds about revealing her mistrust of him to the headmaster, but knew that she had to do it; otherwise, who knew what would happen?

After returning from the Ministry of Magic one evening, carting a bagful of books, she went to the headmaster's office. She _had _to tell him.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"My dear, how many times must I ask you to call me 'Albus'?"

"Always one more time, it seems," she said, ducking her head. He indicated that she should sit, so she complied. She raised her eyes to his, and sighed.

"Well, Hermione? What was it you wished to ask me?"

"I don't trust Peter Pettigrew," she blurted out, and he raised an eyebrow. No. He wasn't anywhere near as elegant as Severus when it came to eyebrow-raising. "There's something about him… I don't know how to describe it. He seems so weak. I know it's a horrible thing to say, but if he was captured, I believe that he would turn on the Order in the blink of an eye. He craves power, I'm sure of it. Look how strong his friends are with their magic! I don't know how he got into Gryffindor, quite frankly."

"Where did this come from, my dear?" Dumbledore asked, mildly shocked by her confession. "You've been so kind to him at the past meetings."

"If someone showed him some more attention, made him feel as accepted as his friends are, then maybe he wouldn't risk being tempted. Please, Prof… Albus. Look at Remus Lupin. So grateful to have friends, that I'm sure he'd do anything. James Potter; well, he has a habit of antagonising Slytherins. Sirius Black goes so strongly against the grain of his family and their values; I should know. But Peter… he's just shifty. And anyone who betrays the Order and goes to Voldemort to tell him that I'm a member…"

"I see what you mean," Dumbledore said. He rested his head on his steepled, and sighed, looking thoughtful. "Well, I'm not quite sure what to do about this, but I'll think about what you've said."

"Please do," Hermione said, standing in relief. "Thank you, sir. It's a great load off my mind to have told someone about my suspicions."

"Is there anyone else you have cause to…"

"No, sir. Not yet. But, as always, I'll keep an eye out."

"Thank you, Hermione. I will no doubt see you at dinner?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

With that, Hermione left the office and went to her room. She and Severus would return later so that she could hand over the books that she had borrowed for him at the library; but for now, she had letters to read and write. The one from Narcissa and Lucius—who she sometimes saw at the Ministry—told her that Rodolphus was going to be at Hogsmeade the next morning to meet Bellatrix.

Hermione had never been so eager to go to the nearby village…

**

* * *

**

I'm just on a roll today! Third chapter of this story that I've written. Hurrah!


	40. Startling Realisation

"Startling Realisation"

_With that, Hermione left the office and went to her room. She and Severus would return later so that she could hand over the books that she had borrowed for him at the library; but for now, she had letters to read and write. The one from Narcissa and Lucius—who she sometimes saw at the Ministry—told her that Rodolphus was going to be at Hogsmeade the next morning to meet Bellatrix._

_Hermione had never been so eager to go to the nearby village…_

Bellatrix was dressed in lighter clothes than normal, due to the unseasonably warm weather. She wore her shorter robes, which showed off her arms. What on earth had possessed a newly-married Cissy to buy these for her? Well, may as well look okay for her future husband. Ugh. Forced marriage. How archaic. But it was the pureblood way, and she was proud to be a pureblood! Hermione was lucky that she wasn't being forced to marry a stranger, or someone as good as.

"Oh, Merlin," Bellatrix muttered as she, Reg, and Barty neared the Three Broomsticks. Hermione and Severus were arm-in-arm behind them; and before them, leaning against the wall of the pub, was Rodolphus Lestrange. His arms were crossed, and brow furrowed, as he watched their approach. Bellatrix stiffened when their eyes met, and paused in her stride.

"Come on, Bella," Regulus said, and he tugged on her arm. She moved forward on automaton, and they were soon there.

"I thought Rabastan was supposed to be coming, too," Bellatrix hissed to Hermione, turning her head slightly so that the older girl could hear.

"Just say 'hello' to your betrothed, Bella," Hermione said, still smiling at her boyfriend.

"Fine. Hello," she said to Rodolphus, who nodded.

"I need to go to the apothecary," Severus murmured to Hermione.

"Sounds like fun," Bellatrix said, not wanting to be left alone with Rodolphus. Things would be… awkward, to say the least. He was nice enough to her, but then he had to be, didn't he?

"We're going to Honeydukes, aren't we, Barty?" Regulus asked, and his friend nodded.

"We'll see you all later," he said, and they hurried off to join some of the younger students going to the sweet shop.

"Let's go then," Hermione said, pulling Severus in the direction of the apothecary.

"`Mione!" Bellatrix exclaimed, leaping forward to grab her friend's hand. Severus glared at her possessively, and the younger girl drew back, rolling her eyes.

"You'll be safe with me, Miss Black," Rodolphus said quietly, and Hermione smiled at him. Then she nodded at Bellatrix.

"Learn to stand on your feet, beside your fiancé," she whispered reassuringly, and she patted Bellatrix's arm before walking away with Severus.

"Right," she muttered sarcastically, before she looked up at Rodolphus. "Well then, _Mr. Lestrange_; where to?"

"Anywhere you like," he said, holding out an elbow. They had written to each other for some weeks, but seeing each other in person was something else entirely, and they seemed to be almost… _shy_ with each other. She held his arm tentatively; and then, following Hermione's example, slipped her arm all the way through so that they were joined at the elbows. They looked at each other briefly, before looking up and around the village. Bellatrix cleared her throat, drawing Rodolphus' attention back to her. She swallowed.

"Uh… I guess… the Shrieking Shack?" she finally suggested, and he raised his eyebrows. But, nodding slowly, they walked to the haunted building, their strides matching all the way there.

It was as they sipped butterbeers later, in a private booth in the Three Broomsticks, that Bellatrix realised something very startling. She was just listening to Rodolphus talk about his work, and was tracing his features with her eyes, when it hit her. As their eyes connected, she felt a blush colouring her face. Yes. It was true.

She fancied Rodolphus Lestrange.

**

* * *

**

The next chapter about their relationship will be chapter 48, as my notes have it anyway. Then, two chapters later, I've planned something very special, and (hopefully) very exciting. On tenterhooks waiting for it? Well, with any luck it may come sooner than you think.

**We'll need another letter now, and this ought to be the last one, if we're going at a rate of using one letter for twenty chapters. But who knows? Either way, I want a new letter, and am open to suggestions. Preferably something realistic.**


	41. Potions Junior

"Potions Junior"

_It was as they sipped butterbeers later, in a private booth in the Three Broomsticks, that Bellatrix realised something very startling. She was just listening to Rodolphus talk about his work, and was tracing his features with her eyes, when it hit her. As their eyes connected, she felt a blush colouring her face. Yes. It was true._

_She fancied Rodolphus Lestrange._

The Dark Lord was most interested in Severus' apprenticeship, as he was already a Death Eater, and Horace Slughorn was too much under the influence of Albus Dumbledore. He had even offered to support Severus, just in case Dumbledore got there first; after all, he always had need of a good potions master, and Severus already had a reputation for being the best potions student at Hogwarts in a long time. But, as it turned out, he was on a Ministry-paid scholarship. The Ministry if Magic was _technically_ neutral 'territory', so there were no worries about his allegiances.

Truth be told, his loyalty lay with Hermione. Not that he'd tell anyone, though.

For two years, he was to study every aspect of potions with Professor Slughorn. This included theory and practical. He had to develop his own potion, or make improvements to three different kinds of potions. This included oils, salves, pastes, and other potion-based products. When he asked Hermione what he should do, she countered by asking why he was asking her.

"I want your opinion," he said while they were reading in her quarters. She looked over the top of her magical law book.

"Can't you think of any changes that can be made to potions?" she asked, thinking about the notes in his copy of _Advanced Potions Making_—the Half-Blood Prince's book. But she didn't dare mention it, as she wasn't even supposed to know about the book.

Although, he _did_ already know about her 'past'…

"If you're asking me to tell you what you may have invented in the future, I'm not saying," she told him. She knew that, during his life, he had made improvements to over a dozen potions—not including those that were annotated in his potions book—and invented five other potions. She knew precisely which ones they were, as well; and there was no way she was influencing the future like that.

"Won't you at least be my muse?" he said, moving closer on her couch. She raised her eyebrows.

"What on earth can I do as a muse? You're just supposed to use me for inspiration; not ask me for ideas!"

"At least act as a sounding-board, then," he pleaded. She could see how insecure he was.

"Oh… how can I say 'no' to you?"

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"…I think so. Yes, it is."

"Let's brainstorm, then," Severus said, and he moved to the other end of the couch. Smirking, he propped his legs up so that they were dangling over Hermione's lap. She glared at him from behind her book, moving it just far enough that he could see her expression. That just made him smirk more. "Either it must be something practical, or something original."

"So you're not going to make improvements, then?" she asked, resting her heavy book on his left leg.

"I can think of at least half a dozen improvements that can be made, but nothing big enough to be considered… how do I put this?"

"You want something more intellectual, that shows off your potions brilliance, as opposed to changing a few ingredients."

"That's it exactly, Hermione. Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, go on. I, your muse, am listening."

"If I wanted to get _really_ complicated, I could mix mediums…"

"Media, Severus. That's the plural of 'medium'. And you've only got two years—less than two years, now." He grumbled something under his breath, and Hermione could have sworn that she heard something about 'bloody Latin' in there. But she let it rest. "Just stick with potions. Don't mix in anything like Charms."

"Fine," he said, and he flexed his legs as he shifted position. "Well, there are medicinal potions. Perhaps something stronger than the usual pain-killing draughts; something that won't give a person nightmares if they're unconscious for too long."

"Mm-hmm."

"Or something to save a person from… a werewolf's bite," he continued, remembering his own horrifying experience. What if something like that happened to Hermione, only she couldn't get away in time? If a potion like that existed, it could help her…

He looked up, where she was watching him out of the corner of her eye. She blushed when he raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's a good idea, Severus," she replied. "Got any more?"

"I'll think about it further," he said, and he removed his legs from her lap as carefully as he could, not wanting to hurt her. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Hermione." He bent down, and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Good night, Sev," she said, and gave him a kiss back.

**

* * *

**

After all, people can't talk while they're kissing, can they? Or can they? Certainly not if they have a hope of being understood by an outsider.

**As you can see, the new letter is 'P', despite the excellent suggestions I've had. It just seemed to go with some of the chapters that I had plotted, and I wracked my brains to develop the names. I was, I hope, reasonably successful. You can judge for yourselves in due time.**


	42. Pregnant

"Pregnant"

"_Just stick with potions. Don't mix in anything like Charms."_

"_Fine," he said, and he flexed his legs as he shifted position. "Well, there are medicinal potions. Perhaps something stronger than the usual pain-killing draughts; something that won't give a person nightmares if they're unconscious for too long."_

"_Mm-hmm."_

"_Or something to save a person from… a werewolf's bite," he continued, remembering his own horrifying experience. What if something like that happened to Hermione, only she couldn't get away in time? If a potion like that existed, it could help her…_

_He looked up, where she was watching him out of the corner of her eye. She blushed when he raised an eyebrow at her._

"_That's a good idea, Severus," she replied. "Got any more?"_

"_I'll think about it further," he said, and he removed his legs from her lap as carefully as he could, not wanting to hurt her. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Hermione." He bent down, and gave her a gentle kiss._

"_Good night, Sev," she said, and gave him a kiss back._

The 'crowd' got together at the Three Broomsticks over the weekend, the students getting special permission, as Narcissa had an announcement that she wanted to make to her friends, meaning that her sister had to be there, too.

Severus and Hermione were responsible for Bellatrix, Barty, and Regulus, and had been spoken to most severely about 'taking care' of them. They meandered down to the wizarding village through the falling leaves, crunching on them through the streets. Hermione and Severus were hand-in-hand. While he talked with the boys, she continually glanced at Bellatrix, who looked nervous.

"Why are you fidgeting?" she whispered to the younger girl. Bellatrix's head snapped up.

"N-nothing," she replied quietly.

"Is it because you're meeting Rodolphus?"

"W-what?" She spoke louder than she had intended, and the others looked around at her.

"Go back to talking," Hermione told them, and they obeyed. Only then did she return her attention to Bellatrix. "What's the matter, Bella?"

"I said there was nothing wrong!" Bellatrix hissed back. "Just leave it, Hermione. Okay?"

Hermione sighed, but nodded. As they neared the Three Broomsticks, she held onto Severus' arm fully, and leaned her head against his left shoulder. He let go of her hand, and slipped his arm around her waist. She beamed up at him, and they walked the rest of the way just looking at each other. Barty cleared his throat, bringing them back to earth, and they all entered the pub.

"Over here!" Rabastan called from the back. Lucius had booked the back room for them.

"I'm buying the drinks," he said, grinning widely as he gestured to Rosmerta. She came over and took the order: butterbeers all around. He then returned his attention to his wife, sitting beside her at the large table. Rabastan and Rodolphus sat to one side with Barty and Regulus. Bellatrix, Hermione, and Severus sat on the other side.

"I'm so glad you're all here," Narcissa said, tearing up a bit. Hermione looked at her suspiciously.

"What's the matter, Cissy?" she and Bellatrix asked simultaneously. Everyone laughed at that, but calmed down to listen to the announcement.

"Well, I've taken tests, and… I'm pregnant!" Narcissa told them, and there was silence for half a moment. Then there were cheers, the clinking of glasses, and it wasn't until later that Hermione realised something very important.

It was too early for Draco. And he was an only child.

**

* * *

**

And we have yet another twist…


	43. Parties

"Parties"

"_I'm so glad you're all here," Narcissa said, tearing up a bit. Hermione looked at her suspiciously._

"_What's the matter, Cissy?" she and Bellatrix asked simultaneously. Everyone laughed at that, but calmed down to listen to the announcement._

"_Well, I've taken tests, and… I'm pregnant!" Narcissa told them, and there was silence for half a moment. Then there were cheers, the clinking of glasses, and it wasn't until later that Hermione realised something very important._

_It was too early for Draco. And he was an only child._

The pureblood families, whenever they were planning for celebrations of any kind, had to start preparing well in advance. There were various reasons for this tradition. First and foremost, they always had to be equally—but differently—spectacular; and spectacular takes time. Secondly, as most pureblood women were strictly housewives, they needed to fill their time with something productive, or even semi-productive. Organising parties was a housewife's role, after all. Third, planning ahead was, quite simply, practical.

Hermione, not knowing any of this, was surprised to get invitations to various Christmas events mid-October. She asked Severus, who smirked.

"You should learn more about pureblood traditions, Hermione," he remarked. "They always send invitations out well in advance, so that you can prepare as well, and make sure that you haven't got anything else on that day. Or night, in the case of the balls."

"Well, there's the Senior Malfoys' ball on Boxing Day," she said, shuffling through her invitations. "Lucius and Narcissa are having a party for friends and family on Christmas Day. Bellatrix's parents are having a ball the day before Christmas Eve. The Lestranges are having a party the week before Christmas. And the other Black family is having an evening soiree on Christmas Eve. None of them are on the same day. Why do they have to worry?"

"They're the wizarding aristocracy. They have to come first. If you get invitations to anything else after that… well, the oldest wizarding families take priority. I may or may not get an invitation to the Hogwarts staff party. If I do, I may have to refuse, depending on the date. But if I _can_ go… will you come with me?"

"Well, I live here," Hermione said, and she smiled. "Wouldn't they invite me anyway?" Severus frowned at her. "I was just teasing, Severus. Of course I'll go with you. And, if the Ministry has a party at a time I can attend, will you be my date for that?"

"Of course. But don't worry about that. The 'wizarding royalty' will make sure that any of their Ministry workers can still go, by ensuring that the date is… convenient."

Hermione shivered. To think that Voldemort's supports could wield that much influence simply because of who they were. Naturally, they appeared to be neutral. Could it be that they were hedging their bets? Did this mean that they might not be so confident about the Dark Lord's success?

If so, that could be very useful.

That could be dead useful.

"So, are you going?" Severus asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Do I have a choice?" Hermione countered playfully, but seriously wondering what would happen if she refused the invitations, or even just one.

"Better not to risk it."

"Didn't think so. Thank you for warning me, Severus."

"You're welcome, Hermione." He paused, and then looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Want to reward me for my… efforts?"

"If you want a kiss, just ask. In fact, you probably don't even need to ask by now."

Severus smirked secretively, but Hermione saw him anyway. She walked over to him, stood in front of him while he was trying to read his mail, and when he finally looked up at her, she gave him her own smirk. She leaned over to him; when he thought she was going to kiss him, her lips instead moved to his ear.

"I saw you," she whispered, and she revelled in the shudder that went through his body. "See you later, my love." She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, and danced out of the room so that she could go and accept all her party invitations.

**

* * *

**

Tra-la-la! Nothing for this author note at the moment.


	44. Planning and Researching

"Planning and Researching"

"_You're welcome, Hermione." He paused, and then looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Want to reward me for my… efforts?"_

"_If you want a kiss, just ask. In fact, you probably don't even need to ask by now."_

_Severus smirked secretively, but Hermione saw him anyway. She walked over to him, stood in front of him while he was trying to read his mail, and when he finally looked up at her, she gave him her own smirk. She leaned over to him; when he thought she was going to kiss him, her lips instead moved to his ear._

"_I saw you," she whispered, and she revelled in the shudder that went through his body. "See you later, my love." She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, and danced out of the room so that she could go and accept all her party invitations._

Hermione couldn't let the Dark Lord know that she was aware of his horcruxes. There were a few things that she had in her favour, and she wrote them down:

I know where the diadem should be

I know the history of the Dark Lord's horcruxes

I'm friends with the people who will handle said horcruxes in the future

I've got the backing of the Order (I hope)

I've got access—of a sort—to the Dark Lord

Hermione grimaced. Thanks to the influences of her friends, she was now referring to him as 'the Dark Lord', as opposed to 'Lord Voldemort'. Great. Just great.

"Hmph," she muttered. She sighed. "Well. Better go and find the diadem."

She left her rooms, leaving behind a note for Severus to tell him that she'd be back soon, just in case he visited while she was out. He had asked her to the Halloween Ball last night, which was in two weeks' time. No doubt he wished to discuss costumes with her; assuming he even wanted to dress up. Somehow, Hermione just couldn't imagine him sporting anything so… so _informal_ as a Halloween costume.

Still. He might surprise her.

By the time she reached the seventh floor, and the tapestry of the 'dancing' trolls, Hermione had gone through several possible outfits in her mind, trying to think of things that might appeal to Severus' penchant for dark—let's be honest; black—clothing. She paced backwards and forwards in front of the wall, now thinking only of the Room of Hidden Things.

When she opened the door appeared, she half-expected the flames of Fiendfyre to leap out at her. But her shoulders slumped in relief when she saw that everything was fine. There was nobody else there, either, so she was free to look without having to explain why she was there.

But…

Damn it! Where was the diadem?

"Accio Ravenclaw's diadem!" she called, wand out; but nothing happened. She frowned, and tried to Summon an empty cage that lay nearby. It didn't move. Either the spell wasn't working, or nothing could be Summoned in the room.

This was going to take awhile.

After an hour's search, Hermione still couldn't find the diadem. It was a huge room, but it didn't make any sense for the diadem to have been moved very far from its future spot, if at all. That left the inescapable conclusion that the horcrux was still in the Ravenclaw common room.

And if it wasn't there, that was going to be a major setback; something that couldn't be easily resolved, since the most obvious courses—asking the Dark Lord about it, or searching his mind without permission—would lead to her death.

"The ball!" she whispered to herself excitedly. "I'll search the common room the night of the ball! Oh, if only I had the Invisibility Cloak…"

**

* * *

**

What's coming up next? Ah, yes. We get more of Barty and Regulus next. I'm going to give them girlfriends, whose names are already decided (for the purposes of the chapter's title; beginning, naturally, with 'P').

**More exciting things in future chapters, as well. Particularly chapter 50, as you will soon see… I hope. *Wink, wink!***


	45. Philippa and Evelyn

"Philippa and Evelyn"

"_Accio Ravenclaw's diadem!" she called, wand out; but nothing happened. She frowned, and tried to Summon an empty cage that lay nearby. It didn't move. Either the spell wasn't working, or nothing could be Summoned in the room._

_This was going to take awhile._

_After an hour's search, Hermione still couldn't find the diadem. It was a huge room, but it didn't make any sense for the diadem to have been moved very far from its future spot, if at all. That left the inescapable conclusion that the horcrux was still in the Ravenclaw common room._

_And if it wasn't there, that was going to be a major setback; something that couldn't be easily resolved, since the most obvious courses—asking the Dark Lord about it, or searching his mind without permission—would lead to her death._

"_The ball!" she whispered to herself excitedly. "I'll search the common room the night of the ball! Oh, if only I had the Invisibility Cloak…"_

Severus and Hermione were having breakfast with the Slytherins. Barty and Regulus kept glancing over at the Ravenclaw table, neither smiling nor frowning. Hermione was immediately on guard. Were they planning something? Slytherins got along with the Ravenclaws better than they did with any of the other houses, so a fight didn't make sense.

The next time the boys hastily lowered their eyes, she casually swivelled in her seat, and the only thing out of the ordinary was that a Hufflepuff was at the Ravenclaw table. But then, she was the twin of the girl beside her. Parvati and Padma sometimes sat together in the nineties. No doubt if the Weasley twins had been separated, that wouldn't have stopped them from spending as much time together as they could.

"What do you keep looking at?" she asked Regulus and Barty, still looking at the Ravenclaws. That's when she noticed it. The twin girls—what was their last name?—looked at the Slytherin table… and it hit her. She turned back to her breakfast, and grinned at the younger boys.

"What?" Severus asked, looking at his girlfriend strangely as she smirked at their friends. "Hermione?"

"They're staring at gi-irls!" she sang quietly. Regulus choked on his pumpkin juice, and Barty blushed.

"It's none of your business, Hermione," he told her sullenly, and Severus snorted.

"She can make it her business," he muttered.

"You're my friends! Well, some of them, obviously," she said. "Of course your love lives interest me."

"It's not _like_ that," Regulus croaked, his throat sore from his coughing fit.

"Of _course_ it isn't," Hermione said, and she winked at Bellatrix, who was sitting across from her. But the younger girl wasn't listening. She was reading a letter, oblivious to everyone else around her. Well, almost. When a (quite frankly, suicidal) third year came up behind her and tried to grab the letter, she whipped the parchment away from the youngster's hands, and cast the Tarantallegra jinx on him. He tottered off, swearing under his breath, and Bellatrix put the letter away to finish reading it later. When she tried to return to her now-cold meal, her eyes met Hermione's.

"What?" she asked. "Did I miss something?"

"These two," Severus said, pointing at Barty and Regulus, "are pining after the Bones twins."

"Bones!" Hermione exclaimed. "_That's_ right. Phyllis and… Eve?"

"Philippa," Regulus corrected.

"And Evelyn," Barty added. Hermione grinned. Now she knew which one liked which girl.

"Have either of you asked them out yet?" she asked. They both shook their heads, and she rolled her eyes. "Well, if you're going to be like this every meal, just ask them out, for all our sakes." Bellatrix giggled weakly, causing Hermione to give her a strange look. "And what's with you, Bella?"

"_Nothing_," she replied. She sighed at Hermione's frown. "All right. Look, I'll tell you when I'm good and ready, okay?"

Hermione nodded, dissatisfied. So she returned her attention to the boys.

"Obviously they fancy you back, since they keep looking over at you," she said. They seemed disbelieving, so she stood. "Then I'm going to ask them."

"No!" the two boys shouted. Everyone within earshot looked at them, and Hermione sank onto the bench.

"I give you until dinnertime," she said. "If, by then, you haven't asked them to the next Hogsmeade weekend, I'm going to ask them on your behalf."

"`Mione," Regulus said, leaning forward with a fearful look on his face, "it's not as easy as that."

"Why not?" she asked. Severus nudged her knee with his.

"The Boneses are… not on our side," he whispered.

"Oh," Hermione said, looking down, ashamed. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise."

"It's okay," Barty said. "But thanks anyway, `Mione."

_Those_ Boneses, Hermione thought to herself miserably. She needed to do something about this.

One in Ravenclaw and one in Hufflepuff, right? Well, that was a starting point. Neither of them in Gryffindor. Once she had located all of the horcruxes, she'd start some more matchmaking.

Only this time, she couldn't necessarily count on Narcissa's support. The Boneses were blood traitors, after all. A family all but wiped out by the end of the two wars.

What could she do?

**

* * *

**

This is so fun! Golly, I love writing. I went through several possible last names for the girls, and decided that I should just go with 'Bones', as so much drama can be created from a possible affiliation between the children of Death Eaters and members of the Order of the Phoenix. Well, not an affiliation. Liaison, perhaps? Hmm.

**What do you think? Review, dear readers!**


	46. Phoenix

"Phoenix"

"_Oh," Hermione said, looking down, ashamed. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise."_

"_It's okay," Barty said. "But thanks anyway, `Mione."_

_Those Boneses, Hermione thought to herself miserably. She needed to do something about this._

_One in Ravenclaw and one in Hufflepuff, right? Well, that was a starting point. Neither of them in Gryffindor. Once she had located all of the horcruxes, she'd start some more matchmaking._

_Only this time, she couldn't necessarily count on Narcissa's support. The Boneses were blood traitors, after all. A family all but wiped out by the end of the two wars._

_What could she do?_

Hermione was officially being inducted into the Order of the Phoenix. She didn't know what it involved, but Dumbledore assured her that Voldemort wouldn't be able to detect it. No tattoos, no magical markings of any kind.

"Just the satisfaction of being a Phoenix," he said cheerfully. "Now go and sit down, Miss Granger."

"Headmaster," she said, inclining her head. She sat next to Remus Lupin, who had been suspicious of her ever since she implied that she knew about his lycanthropy. She needed to be friends with him, or at least friendly acquaintances, in case she needed his input, and help, with her work. After all, any positive changes that she could make would benefit him. She would always remember how he defended them against that Dementor; always be grateful for his teaching.

"Good evening, everyone," Dumbledore said once they were all seated. "Among other things tonight, we are inducting Miss Hermione Granger. I expect you all to be supportive of her while we are here, particularly keeping in view her precarious position as a spy."

"Thank you," Hermione murmured, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We will conduct the ceremony at the end of the meeting," the headmaster continued. "For now, reports?"

It took over two hours for everyone to talk. There were reports on the Ministry, from people in different departments; reports from other parts of the wizarding world; and Hermione told them about the things that Voldemort had been talking about. She also told them that she 'suspected' that Voldemort had horcruxes. She then had to explain what they were, and told them that she had been conducting 'independent research'.

"Thank you for telling us, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, impressed. Others added their congratulations for her hard work. Sirius had the temerity to add something about doing it right under Severus' 'abnormally large nose'. Hermione turned around in her seat and glared at him.

"Either watch your tongue, Sirius Black, or you'll lose it. Understand?"

He grumbled something that she wasn't sure might have been an apology. Instead, she just rolled her eyes, turned back around, and raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore. He shrugged ever so slightly, and made sure that all business had been taken care of so that they could commence the initiation.

Hermione and the headmaster sat opposite each other over a small table. They clasped left hands, elbows resting on the surface, wands in their right hands. Dumbledore spoke.

"Hermione Jean Granger; do you swear to remain loyal to the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to help your fellow members wherever and whenever possible?"

"As long as it does not compromise my position as spy?"

"Yes."

"Then yes. I do."

"Do you swear to keep the location of its headquarters a secret?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to keep its secrets under any and all torture and interrogation by Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters?"

Hermione sighed. "As long as it does not compromise my position… as spy?"

Dumbledore paused before speaking. "Yes."

"Then yes. I… do."

"And do you swear to help bring down as many Death Eaters as possible while in battle?"

She nearly leapt from her seat; but the headmaster was keeping a tight hold on her hand. Tears came to Hermione's eyes. He _knew_ what he was doing. _Surely_ he knew. Was this how Severus had felt when he became a member of the Order of the Phoenix?

Greater Good, she told herself bitterly. She met the headmaster's eyes. Think of Severus. What would he do?

"As long as it does not… compro… compromise my p-position as a spy?"

"Yes."

"Then… yes. I… I do."

Dumbledore cast the appropriate charm: a Witnessing Spell, which meant that, if the person betrayed the Order, they could only tell the truth when questioned in wizarding court, and that others could only tell the truth as well. This meant that friends and family couldn't be protected from punishment for treason.

**

* * *

**

How was this? I have no idea what it takes to be inducted as a 'Phoenix', so I made it up—naturally. Despite the fact that I was writing it at the time, I had another spell in mind and completely forgot what it was. But I think that the Witnessing Spell has its merits.

**Dare I say it?**

**It has its charms…**

**Ha-ha! Fabulous…**


	47. Plotting

"Plotting"

"_And do you swear to help bring down as many Death Eaters as possible while in battle?"_

_She nearly leapt from her seat; but the headmaster was keeping a tight hold on her hand. Tears came to Hermione's eyes. He knew what he was doing. Surely he knew. Was this how Severus had felt when he became a member of the Order of the Phoenix?_

_Greater Good, she told herself bitterly. She met the headmaster's eyes. Think of Severus. What would he do?_

"_As long as it does not… compro… compromise my p-position as a spy?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then… yes. I… I do."_

_Dumbledore cast the appropriate charm: a Witnessing Spell, which meant that, if the person betrayed the Order, they could only tell the truth when questioned in wizarding court, and that others could only tell the truth as well. This meant that friends and family couldn't be protected from punishment for treason._

Severus tapped his quill against the flat of his desk, staring at the parchment. He was bewildered. Every person whose wedding he had been to—and there weren't many at all—had had their marriage arranged. Proposals never had to be made. Quite frankly, the brides were never in a position to refuse.

But Hermione was.

"Grr!" He started to throw the quill across the room, but stopped it mid-flight using wandless magic, not wanting to ruin the feathered pen; Hermione had bought for him in Diagon Alley during the holidays, and it was his favourite quill. One of his favourite possessions, in fact, as were all of the other small things she had given him. Even bits of parchment that she gave him were kept in a special box, whether they were new or old, letters to him or scraps. He collected all of them.

Now he was using one of the new pieces of parchment, trying to plan his proposal of marriage.

Who had any idea that plotting something special could be so _hard_? This wasn't a day out with friends at Hogsmeade. This was… this was the gate to a newer and sweeter path of his life, a path that he desperately wanted to explore.

"Actually," he murmured to himself, "that's good. I'll write that down." He Summoned the quill, again wandlessly, and wrote down the gate analogy with the notes he had made on what to say to her.

Well, with the analogy… it was just the one note.

"Not good," he muttered, and he sighed. He _carefully_ placed the quill on top of the parchment, and ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back from his face. Well, he'd certainly need to be polished up. Would they start with dinner? Should he propose in the restaurant? Or should he propose somewhere with meaning for them? Perhaps outside the portrait of Sir Leroy, where she had stayed after she had travelled back in time?

Severus left his seat, and went to lie on the couch in the sitting room of his quarters. He thought over the day that he had met Hermione. May fourth; he was planning to propose on the fourth of November, sixth months to the day since they met. But would she be willing to wait another six months to marry, so they could…

"Why not marry her _on_ the day?" he said out loud, sitting up slowly. "I could…"

He leapt from the couch and ran back into his study. He didn't even wait until he was fully seated in his chair before the quill was running across the page. Every detail from the day they met… he could recall them all vividly.

If she accepted—and he hoped that she would—then he would need the help of their friends to arrange the wedding so that it could be held immediately after she said 'yes'. Who would conduct the ceremony? The Ministry of Magic would no doubt provide them with someone; or he could even ask Lucius. Yes. He'd be able to help.

But the proposal itself was to be all Severus' own doing. He just hoped he wouldn't screw it up.

**

* * *

**

Will he screw it up? I've yet to decide. Oh, and I know what Hermione's answer will be. Of course, she'll go through some internal crisis when he asks. But, while he's waiting for an answer, will Severus assume the worst and try to walk away?

**By the way, we won't get the actual proposal until chapter 50. Sorry to make you wait, but I like to try and make these BIG things happen in the significant chapter markers, generally ones divisible by five. Like birthdays, really. Hmm.**

**Knowing how unpredictable I can be, who'd like to take a guess at Hermione's answer?**


	48. Practise, That's All

"Practise, That's All"

_If she accepted—and he hoped that she would—then he would need the help of their friends to arrange the wedding so that it could be held immediately after she said 'yes'. Who would conduct the ceremony? The Ministry of Magic would no doubt provide them with someone; or he could even ask Lucius. Yes. He'd be able to help him._

_But the proposal itself was to be all Severus' own doing. He just hoped he wouldn't screw it up._

"What's the matter, Severus?" Hermione asked as they walked down to Hogsmeade. He kept glancing at her slyly, before looking away when she noticed. Then he'd chance another look, only to be caught again. "Is there something wrong with my hair? You know, apart from the obvious?"

"Nothing wrong with your hair," he said, pulling her closer to him. "Nothing wrong with anything about you."

"Ok-kay," she said slowly. "Thank you, Severus. So… why are you looking?"

"Because I love you," he said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "I know I don't say it much. But you need to know."

"I already know, Sev. And I love you, too." They paused in their walking to have a quick kiss, and then resumed their stroll. Severus had come up with a knockout idea for a potion—according to Hermione, anyway—and he needed more parchment. When Hermione asked what happened to all of the parchment she gave to him, he confessed to keeping it until he had some better use than writing down his potions ideas. She had, very wisely, refrained from calling him 'sweet'.

Using his apprenticeship Gringotts account, set up so that he could buy more supplies, Severus bought more than enough parchment.

"Just in case," he said defensively. They had left the shop, and Hermione stopped in her tracks, eyes wide as she looked off into the distance. "Hermione? It's just parch…"

"Look," she whispered, and he turned. Bellatrix was in Hogsmeade—which was definitely against the rules since it was mid-week—but she was most certainly not taking in the surroundings. She was heavily entwined in someone's embrace, someone who wasn't a school student. They pulled back far enough to talk to each other, before entering the Three Broomsticks hand-in-hand.

"She must have come down here while we were buying supplies," Severus said quietly. "Wait… what are you…"

"We're going in there," Hermione said, tugging on his hand, their gloves nearly coming off as the wool slid along their skin. "Come on, Severus. It's our duty. We need to find out who she's meeting, and keep an eye on her while she's away from the school. I'm cold, anyway. What's wrong with grabbing a Butterbeer?"

Severus could think of several things that could _go_ wrong, but didn't say anything. Instead, he sighed, clutched the handle of his shopping bag, and allowed Hermione to drag him along to the pub. He hurriedly opened the door before she could, and she gave him a slow smile.

"Thank you, Severus," she said, brushing her hand against his as she walked inside. He followed her, grinning madly. Maybe he had a chance with this whole proposal business.

They hid in the booth behind Bellatrix, making sure they weren't seen. It hardly mattered, though, as the girl was so caught up in her quiet conversation with…

Rodolphus Lestrange?

As soon as they heard his voice murmuring something, both their jaws dropped open.

Suddenly, the cracks of Apparation came from outside. Rodolphus and Bellatrix were too busy talking to notice; but Severus stiffened, his eyes growing wide, as he looked out the window and saw who was coming.

"Look," he whispered, echoing Hermione from earlier. She gaped yet again when she saw the parents of the couple sitting behind them approach. "Don't get involved with this," he said, grabbing her arm when she went to stand. "Let me do the talking."

"Severus…"

"Don't argue, Hermione. Hush. They're coming now."

The door to the pub opened.

"Rodolphus!" Mr. Lestrange shouted. The young man in question leapt from his seat, twisting around guiltily. "What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to bring disgrace on the family?"

"N-no, father. It's not what you obviously think…"

"Don't you tell me what I think and don't think, boy," his father replied.

"You've been sneaking away for secret liaisons, haven't you?" Mrs. Lestrange said, furious with her son. They had yet to notice Hermione and Severus, who were watching the argument with both fascination and apprehension in equal parts.

"Uh… yes," Rodolphus said, blushing. "But nothing like… like _that_ has happened. Just… meetings…"

"That's bad enough," Bellatrix's mother said fiercely. "You've been cheating on my daughter, haven't you?" Severus and Hermione looked at each other, fighting smiles.

"Uh," Bellatrix said, also standing and turning around, "actually, he hasn't."

The looks on the faces of the Lestranges and Blacks was classic.

"That's why we're here," Severus finally said, drawing everyone's attention. "As chaperones." Hermione squeezed his hand under the table.

"It… it was just practise, that's all!" Bellatrix said desperately, her eyes darting between her parents' faces. "Really!"

"Probably not the best thing she could have said," Hermione muttered to her boyfriend, watching Mr. Black's face grow red.

**

* * *

**

Ha-ha! Love innuendo…

**Told you we'd get more about Bellatrix and Rodolphus, didn't I?**

**Hope you're still enjoying this! Read and review, dear readers, if you please.**


	49. Patience Pays Off

"Patience Pays Off"

_The looks on the faces of the Lestranges and Blacks was classic._

"_That's why we're here," Severus finally said, drawing everyone's attention. "As chaperones." Hermione squeezed his hand under the table._

"_It… it was just practise, that's all!" Bellatrix said desperately, her eyes darting between her parents' faces. "Really!"_

"_Probably not the best thing she could have said," Hermione muttered to her boyfriend, watching Mr. Black's face grow red._

There was great ado around Hogwarts when word somehow got out about the secret meetings between Rodolphus and Bellatrix. Everyone knew that they had been betrothed to each other for years; but the fact that they fancied each other caused a great sensation. Most of the girls thought that it was romantic—including those from other houses—and the purebloods among them decided that it was a great idea, and that they'd all adopt it when their own times drew near.

"You've started a revolution," Hermione remarked to a blushing Bellatrix.

"Just as long as I haven't developed a reputation," she replied, somewhat waspishly.

"Rodolphus is still alive. If anything along those lines had gone on, either he'd be dead, or you'd be married to each other by now. They all know that."

"Good."

With a smile, Hermione returned to her thoughts. She had made notes on each of the horcruxes that she knew to be in existence by the end of the seventies. Five. The diadem, which she intended to keep for awhile once she'd found it. Voldemort had somehow known when each of his horcruxes was destroyed, it seemed, which meant that she had to save destroying them all until the last minute. The ring would still be in the Gaunt shack, so she had to find her way there next. Dumbledore was going to help with that. She was going to have more difficulties when it came to finding and destroying the others.

She knew that, in her time, Death Eaters ended up with the horcruxes; and she was friends with all of them. The Malfoys would have the diary; Regulus would have the locket; and the cup would be with the Lestranges. But how soon would these things come into their possessions?

It seemed the Dark Lord would need a bit of incentive to start handing out his pieces of soul…

While Hermione thought over possible ways to get him to move the horcruxes to her friends so that she could steal and destroy the vile objects, Severus read the letter that he had received from Lucius and Narcissa. They were in high spirits at the thought of him proposing to Hermione, and eagerly offered any assistance that he required. He wrote a quick note back to them, saying that he wanted to marry her on the same day as the proposal, and sent it off with the owl.

He looked around to see Hermione standing up. She smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and left the Great Hall. As soon as she was out of sight, she ran up stairs, sprinted along corridors, and finally ended up at the headmaster's office. Finally, he came along.

"Miss Granger," he said, nodding. Once they were in his office, he produced a quill for her. "It's a Portkey, and will take you straight to the Gaunt shack… or, at least, what's left of it. Just say 'Ring' when you're ready."

"Thank you, headmaster. Ring." She disappeared, only to reappear at the shack seconds later. Once she had regained her balance, she began searching. It was under the floorboards; she knew that much from Harry. Knowing that made it so much easier to find.

In fact, it was only a matter of minutes before she found the ring. There was the Resurrection Stone, that Dumbledore so coveted. Well, he wasn't getting his hands on it; there was no way she was letting him—or anyone else, for that matter—near this ring. She placed a Forgetting Charm on the floorboards that had covered the ring's hiding place, just in case someone returned to retrieve it. But she would make sure that no one had any reason to.

All she had to do now was wait for the New Year's Eve Ball, so that she and Severus could slip away and 'explore the common rooms of the other houses'. Then she'd be able to find the diadem, and take that with her.

Her plan, once she had all five existing horcruxes, was to take them down to the Chamber of Secrets—carefully avoiding the Basilisk down there, of course—and set the whole hidden place ablaze with Fiendfyre. It would consume not only the parts of Voldemort's soul, but, with any luck, would also take the life of the creature that petrified her when she was thirteen.

Only time would tell how long she had to wait before the day of the Dark Lord's defeat would arrive.

**

* * *

**

Only time, and the authoress, i.e. yours truly. *Smiles toothily*

**Oh my stars! Next chapter… the proposal. Eek! Excited? I know I am!**

**As of just now, I've come back to this chapter to say that… I've just written the proposal scene! Woo hoo! Only a couple of chapters away!**


	50. Proposal and Reply

"Proposal and Reply"

_All she had to do now was wait for the New Year's Eve Ball, so that she and Severus could slip away and 'explore the common rooms of the other houses'. Then she'd be able to find the diadem, and take that with her._

_Her plan, once she had all five existing horcruxes, was to take them down to the Chamber of Secrets—carefully avoiding the Basilisk down there, of course—and set the whole hidden place ablaze with Fiendfyre. It would consume not only the parts of Voldemort's soul, but, with any luck, would also take the life of the creature that petrified her when she was thirteen._

_Only time would tell how long she had to wait before the day of the Dark Lord's defeat would arrive._

It was six months to the day. Six months since Hermione walked through that wall on the fourth floor, received that necklace with the Hogwarts crest, and was propelled out of the wall again; six months since a hand had been offered to her, helping her up, and into the arms and eyes of her former professor.

Six months since their first kiss. Had it really been that long?

Hermione, in a nostalgic mood, made her way up to the fourth floor. Yes, lunch was due to start soon, but she'd just get a sandwich from the house elves later. It was now five to noon, and she wanted to be _there_. Not that she wanted to return to the future—quite frankly, she didn't think it was possible, and had no intention of trying her 'luck'—but she just wanted to… think. About what she had done so far, about what she still had to do. She still had to help save the wizarding world, though she was getting closer and closer every day.

But what would happen once that was done? Would Hogwarts take her back to the nineties as soon as she helped destroy the Dark Lord once and for all?

Now she had another reason to be there. She had to talk to the school.

One minute remained until the clock struck midday. Hermione stood in front of the precise patch of wall where she had gone in and come back out. She looked behind her to where she and Severus had kissed for the first—and second, come to think of it—time. She returned her attention to the wall, and spoke clearly.

"Don't send me back," she said. Her eyes flitted over the magical stonework. "Please. Just… don't take me back. I want to stay here, in the past. It's where I belong. I'm in love, and want to be with him forever."

She was making it too easy! Severus was around the corner, listening to her. He hadn't expected her to be talking to the wall, but dismissed it as something to do with her time-travelling, and instead walked out into the corridor. He used his girlfriend's lack of attention to lean on the wall behind her. Her shoulders slumped, but her head jerked up when the clock rang out the twelfth hour.

"Hermione," Severus said, and she squeaked, turning around. She beamed at him, and blushed, hoping that he hadn't heard what she had said before.

"Just… remembering," she said, walking forwards.

"Indeed."

"Well… Uh, should we go to lunch?"

"Not yet," he said, stepping forward once. His hand fiddled for something in the pocket of his robe. Once he had it in hand, he stepped forward again, and knelt down in front of her on one knee.

"Oh my." She turned pale. He wasn't, was he? If he was, how could she possibly say no? But… but how could she say yes? Being a spy, and working against him?

"Hermione," Severus said again, and he took one of her hands in his. "Six months we've known each other; six months of being together, and of being in love." He thought over what he had written in his notes, trying desperately to remember, but so caught up in her steady gaze that he was having trouble remembering his own name. All he could think about was her. "Uh… this p-proposal is a gate to a… to a sweeter and… no, a _newer_ and sweeter part… uh, _path_… of my life. It's a path I want to explore… with you."

Hermione smiled. He had written a speech, and was trying to get it out word-perfect. And he seemed to be having trouble doing so. He continued.

"B-but the only way to open the gate is if you say yes. So… uh, will you." He stopped, looking like he was about to faint. Hermione unconsciously squeezed his hand, and he took some courage from this. "Will you marry me, Hermione Granger?"

She dropped to her knees in front of him, and he opened the ring box. She didn't need to look at it.

"Please?" he whispered finally, and she could see tears welling up in his eyes. Tears! There was such a terrified expression on his face. She nodded, and two of his tears spilled over.

"Yes," she whispered back, and threw her arms around his neck. "Yes."

**

* * *

**

Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

**Ehem. In case you couldn't tell, I got very excited by writing her rep…**

**Woo hoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Reply. I say again: ehem. Reviews, please!**


	51. The Perfect Moment

"The Perfect Moment"

_Hermione smiled. He had written a speech, and was trying to get it out word-perfect. And he seemed to be having trouble doing so. He continued._

"_B-but the only way to open the gate is if you say yes. So… uh, will you." He stopped, looking like he was about to faint. Hermione unconsciously squeezed his hand, and he took some courage from this. "Will you marry me, Hermione Granger?"_

_She dropped to her knees in front of him, and he opened the ring box. She didn't need to look at it._

"_Please?" he whispered finally, and she could see tears welling up in his eyes. Tears! There was such a terrified expression on his face. She nodded, and two of his tears spilled over._

"_Yes," she whispered back, and threw her arms around his neck. "Yes."_

How had she ended up here? What madness was this, that a man of reason had chained her to so… so _crazy_ an idea! And yet, she had to admit—her gaze briefly flitting around the Room of Requirement as she walked towards him—it had worked.

Well, I always knew he was brilliant, she thought, her usual smile a hundred times brighter than usual. There he was; in new, black dress robes, hair all washed, dried, and tied back in a silver ribbon. Lucius Malfoy stood beside him, as best man. Narcissa had walked ahead as matron-of-honour, followed by Bellatrix as bridesmaid. Hermione, not having a father in this time, was instead on the arm of Orion Black, Regulus' father. She wondered what Mrs. Black would think if she knew that her husband was giving away a Muggleborn, particularly considering the insults she got from the portrait at Grimmauld Place in her time.

The pre-wedding had been what most people would consider a rush job, especially by pureblood standards. But most people appreciated the romance in the gesture, and were all eager to help. When Orion had told Hermione that he had volunteered to give her away, she had burst into tears, and hugged him in acceptance. Confused, he had been ushered out of the classroom they were using to get her ready.

Madame Malkins had been hired privately to be there. With a slew of pureblood witches around her, and one of the most illustrious dressmakers in the wizarding world on hand, Hermione was able to help them design a wonderful wedding dress.

Since the weather was getting colder with the onset of winter, the sleeves went right down to her wrists, and the skirt to her ankles. The white, satin shoes were enclosed. The dress was satin, but covered in the finest silk that Madame Malkins had. She knew better than to bring second-rate fabric to a pureblood wedding.

Ah, little did she know…

The veil was made of the same white silk, and simply covered Hermione's hair, which Bellatrix had styled into delicate waves that flowed down her back. She and Narcissa had already bought their dresses the week before, made of pale green velvet and silk. They held bouquets of white roses that had been spelled to look more silver than white, and were tied with dark green ribbon.

Orion brought Hermione to Severus' side moments later. They joined hands in front of the same celebrant who had conducted the Malfoy wedding. Severus squeezed his bride's hand, and they smiled at each other.

"Hello," she mouthed to him.

"Hello," he mouthed back.

"We come today to create a Bond between Severus Tobias Snape and Hermione Jean Granger. The strength of this magical binding will forever unite them in body, mind, soul, spirit, and, above all, magic. This tie is unbreakable. Severus, are you prepared to take these vows?"

"I am."

"Hermione, are you also prepared to take these vows?"

"I am." There were tears of joy adorning her eyelashes. Severus had to fight the urge to blot them away gently.

"Then take each other's left hands, and touch your wands together." Hermione pulled her wand from her bouquet, and handed the flowers to Narcissa, while Severus withdrew his wand from his dress robes. They followed the celebrant's directions, and he commenced the Bonding ritual.

The vows were in Latin, which almost everyone understood because of traditional pureblood upbringing. The only non-purebloods in the room—the two getting married—knew Latin because they had both studied it in their spare time. After the vows, they gave their wands to Lucius and Narcissa, and exchanged their wedding rings.

Finally, the wedding ended with a love-filled kiss. Several people took pictures at that moment, but neither Severus nor Hermione noticed. When they pulled away from each other, they became aware of the cheers, and turned to smile at the people in the room. It didn't matter that neither of them had any family. They had their friends, and they had each other.

Looking up at her husband, Hermione knew that this… _this_ was the perfect moment.

**

* * *

**

Sorry about this chapter, folks. Mum and I have been watching episodes of the TV show "Cheese Slices" recently, and it appears to have leaked into my stories.

**Chapters 52-54 deal with the honeymoon—please bear in mind the rating. I'm afraid that I'll be telling, and not showing, as opposed to what we're told in our course: show, don't tell. Hmm. They return to Hogwarts in chapter 55.**

**Next stop: Wales!**


	52. Penally, Pembrokeshire

"Penally, Pembrokeshire"

_The vows were in Latin, which almost everyone understood because of traditional pureblood upbringing. The only non-purebloods in the room—the two getting married—knew Latin because they had both studied it in their spare time. After the vows, they gave their wands to Lucius and Narcissa, and exchanged their wedding rings._

_Finally, the wedding ended with a love-filled kiss. Several people took pictures at that moment, but neither Severus nor Hermione noticed. When they pulled away from each other, they became aware of the cheers, and turned to smile at the people in the room. It didn't matter that neither of them had any family. They had their friends, and they had each other._

_Looking up at her husband, Hermione knew that this… this was the perfect moment._

"Who thought Severus Snape had it in him to be so romantic?" Hermione mused to her new husband as they rode the train from King's Cross to Wales. They were going to a village recommended to them by Professor Slughorn, who had stayed there once, and found it to be 'a charming place; by the seaside, you know, filled with friendly people'.

"You ever doubted it?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow where he sat across the table from her in the train. She smirked, and he marvelled at the fact that she was so well-suited to him in every way. He ran the toe of his left shoe up her leg, and her eyes widened the higher his foot went.

"Severus," she hissed. He gave her a perfectly innocent look, and she frowned; but the sparkles in her eyes gave her away.

"We're staying in the Abbey guesthouse, since we're both so interested in history," he said. "How much longer?"

Hermione checked her watch. "Half an hour before we arrive at Penally train station."

"We should have Appa…"

"Hush!" she insisted, knocking his foot away with one of hers. "Do you want one of the Mug… one of the other people to hear us?"

"Tell me again why we're going to a non-wiz… uh, a Mug… tell me why we're going to Penally?" he asked, just about ready to roll his eyes with the difficulties of keeping their magical identities secret in front of Muggles while they were on their honeymoon. It would have been so much easier if they'd just Apparated, not to mention quicker. They could have already been celebrating by consummating their marriage.

"Because Professor Slughorn recommended it, and knows someone there," she reminded him. "We're meeting his friend at the local pub for drinks."

"Tonight?" Severus asked, sitting up straight.

"Of course… not," she said, watching him sink back into his seat in relief. "I may be a virgin bride, but I know what… has to happen." She blushed as he looked at her curiously.

"I would have thought things to be… looser in your time," he said, tilting his head.

"Severus! Hush!" she said, looking around furtively. Now he was alluding to time travel!

"This is just getting worse," he muttered, unsuccessfully attempting to suppress a smirk.

"Read your book. We're nearly there."

"No wonder you wore a white wedding dress," he said in a teasing tone.

"Oh, and I suppose you've… you know…"

"Not every female student at Hogwarts is as pure as you'd think," he said gently, watching her face. Her eyebrows shot up. "This was a _long_ time before we met, Hermione. I just mean… it's a boy thing."

"And, clearly, a girl thing," she replied, amused and yet hurt. Oh well. She was a spy, and was therefore lying to him by concealing the truth about her allegiance. She just hoped that particular… 'thing' wasn't around in her time.

"And they were all consensual," he added, and she smiled at him.

"As I would expect. It's all right, Severus," she said. "It's better if one of us has experience; and I'd rather it be you."

"I'll make it up to you tonight," he said, his voice an octave lower than normal. She flushed an even deeper red.

They arrived a few minutes ahead of time, and travelled through the green, fresh, and earthy Welsh countryside. Both of them stared at the sheep and cows dotting the fields as they passed by in the taxi they had hired, breathing in the subtle sea air as it drifted over from the village through the windows. After the pure magic of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, with its magical creatures and farm-less countryside, this was a pleasant change. A _very_ pleasant change.

The gothic Penally Abbey was lit from the inside, contrasting with the setting sun.

"How long are you in Penalun?" the taxi driver asked.

"'Penalun'?" Severus repeated. "What…"

"It's Welsh for Penally, man," was the cheerful reply.

"Oh, a couple of weeks," Hermione answered. "It's our honeymoon."

"Oh, is it now? Well, congratulations!" He shook both of their hands, helped them take their luggage, and gave them a fifty percent discount on their taxi fare. Hermione insisted on having a photo with him, and Severus used the camera that Barty had given them as a wedding present. The driver's name was Alan Jones, and Hermione made a mental note of it so she could write it down in her travel diary. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to turn red, and he waved as he drove away. They waved back, and then went back indoors.

In their bedroom, Severus set about developing the photograph as Hermione unpacked. She sneaked into the adjoining bedroom while he also unpacked, and came back out in a white, silk nightie, given to her by Narcissa. Bellatrix had given her silver combs to pull her hair back, so she wore those as well.

"W-well?" she asked nervously, and was most gratified when her husband's jaw dropped open.

**

* * *

**

No wedding night antics for any of you. No, indeed to goodness, not. Now, I've never been to Pembrokeshire—only to Kidwelly—but if you want to see any of my photos from Wales, I could always start up a Photobucket account or something.

**At any rate, you can Google Penally, and look up pics there. Okay? Okay.**

**Now, as I've said, they return to Hogwarts in chapter 55. They're at the pub in the next chapter, and will be having a serious discussion the chapter after that. Anyone care to guess what said discussion will be about? No hints from me!**


	53. The Paddock

"The Paddock"

_In their bedroom, Severus set about developing the photograph as Hermione unpacked. She sneaked into the adjoining bedroom while he also unpacked, and came back out in a white, silk nightie, given to her by Narcissa. Bellatrix had given her silver combs to pull her hair back, so she wore those as well._

"_W-well?" she asked nervously, and was most gratified when her husband's jaw dropped open._

Merlin bless these clothing designers, Severus thought to himself as he watched his new wife conversing easily with Lapin Cuniculus, Professor Slughorn's Welsh friend. More like acquaintance, according to Mr. Cuniculus. He was the retiring sort; a former Healer, who revolutionised the use of the Blood-Replenishing potion in several areas of Healing, not to mention developed three oft-used healing spells, and one diagnostic spell. He was, in fact, another former student of Slughorn's, and of course belonged to the Slug Club in his time.

But right now, Severus' thoughts were far from magic; rather, he was thinking about the nice little—emphasis on 'little'—outfit Hermione had worn the previous night. She had been blushing so furiously that he could see her very-pink skin through the sheer material. In fact, it wasn't just the dressmakers who ought to be congratulated. He owed Narcissa—and no doubt Lucius—for their enjoyment.

"What do you think, Severus?" Hermione asked, interrupting his very explicit train of thought. His eyes lingered on her chest for just a tad longer than necessary, and only raised his gaze to her reddening face when Lapin—he had insisted on them using his first name—coughed discreetly.

"I think you look wonderful, my dear," the love-struck apprentice murmured. Lapin smothered his chuckle with a not-so-discreet second cough.

"You know, with your Ministry work, Mrs. Snape," he said, drawing them away from the awkward moment of sexual tension, "you really must speak to some friends of mine. They'll be in tonight to listen to the Quidditch semi-finals on the radio. Would you care to meet them?"

"That would be delightful," Hermione replied, thankful for the distraction from Severus' lascivious stare.

Delightful, Severus thought, helping Hermione down from the bar stool. Again, his thoughts were on his wedding night, rather than his surroundings. The only interest this place currently held was the woman beside him. He linked her arm through his as they followed Lapin to the part of the room with the most chairs gathered around. Several pub patrons were already seated there.

Few knew that The Paddock had a wizarding area 'out the back', which was accessible only by witches and wizards through a secret door beside the fireplace. There was a larger wizarding population in Penally than most tourists—and even locals—knew about. The magical beings were not Dark supporters, and therefore posed no threat to the villagers. If Voldemort asked, they were there simply to meet with Slughorn's acquaintance, in hopes of making further valuable connections for Severus. This was, naturally, desirable. In fact, Hermione had had the cheek to suggest sending the Dark Lord a postcard.

Severus didn't think this a very good idea, funnily enough.

Only five minutes lacked until the start of the match. Hermione was happily ensconced in a chair beside her husband, who was holding her tightly in his arms. Possessively, in fact. He didn't trust anyone around her, particularly those drunken louts who might make an ill-advised pass at her. Not that there were any drunken louts _yet_; but one never knew.

Suddenly, Lapin was waving wildly at a pair of men who were approaching. He mouthed 'Over here!' to them, and they sat on the other side of Severus, who was still keeping Hermione in his warm embrace.

"Nanus! Dux!" Lapin greeted warmly. "Hermione and Severus Snape, meet Mr. Roland Nanus and Mr. Feodore Dux. Gentlemen, these are former students of Horace Slughorn."

"You poor kids," Feodore said, grinning. The four strangers shook hands, Hermione having to extricate one of hers, causing Severus to grumble.

"Newlyweds?" Roland asked, and the young couple nodded, Hermione blushing again. "Ah. Well, congratulations!"

"Felicitations," Feodore added. "Now, not to be rude, but is there any particular reason we've been introduced?"

"Mrs. Snape here," Lapin began, "works for the Ministry, trying to improve the laws for house elves, werewolves, dwarves, et cetera."

"Oh, that's brilliant," Roland said, leaning forward. "Tell me; what progress have you made so far?"

Hermione had barely opened her mouth when the match was announced on the Wizarding Wireless, and all conversation had to cease. As the game wore on, she was increasingly distracted by her husband's wandering fingers, and the sensations they were causing. His hands were getting exceedingly close to the hem of her shirt. By half-time, she was going stir-crazy.

Good thing I'm not a Quidditch fan, she thought. Finally, she stood up.

"I'm feeling t-tired," she said, and she cleared her throat. Severus was smirking; she could see him out of the corner of her eye. Slytherin git, she thought affectionately, biting back her own smile. "Perhaps we could continue this conversation tomorrow night?" she suggested. Roland and Feodore grinned at each other.

"Better make it the afternoon," they said at the same time, reminding Hermione of the Weasley twins. She felt a pang of sadness when she thought about Fred, but pushed it away. If she was successful in her mission, he wouldn't have to die. She blushed at the men's implication, and she and Severus bid everyone a hasty goodnight, before beating an even hastier retreat to the abbey.

**

* * *

**

More innuendo for you. Ayriannah guessed correctly the first time; no one else even attempted to guess the topic of the conversation in the next chapter. Oh, and they're not going to get 'up' to anything straightaway, either. *Shakes head in disapproval and disappointment* Your last chance to guess what they'll be talking about; though now I've given you the answer. Hmm.

**Ah well! Enjoy—and review! **


	54. Possibilities

"Possibilities"

"_I'm feeling t-tired," she said, and she cleared her throat. Severus was smirking; she could see him out of the corner of her eye. Slytherin git, she thought affectionately, biting back her own smile. "Perhaps we could continue this conversation tomorrow night?" she suggested. Roland and Feodore grinned at each other._

"_Better make it the afternoon," they said at the same time, reminding Hermione of the Weasley twins. She felt a pang of sadness when she thought about Fred, but pushed it away. If she was successful in her mission, he wouldn't have to die. She blushed at the men's implication, and she and Severus bid everyone a hasty goodnight, before beating an even hastier retreat to the abbey._

They were kissing before they even got into their room. Severus locked it behind them, and Hermione used the moment to pull away from him. He began to advance on her, but she placed a restraining hand on his chest.

"There's something we have to discuss first," she told him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"You brought me here to _talk_?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Before we… do anything _other_ than talking," she said, "we need to talk about where these things will… lead." She looked blushingly at her feet.

"Lead? Somewhere good, I hope," he replied suggestively, stepping towards her again. She walked over to the bed, and he perked up. But when she merely perched on the edge, he sighed, and went and sat next to her. "What were you planning to talk about?" he asked instead, putting a hand over hers. Their fingers twined instinctively, and she looked up at him.

"Well, have you ever considered…" She stopped, looking down at their joined hands again.

"Hermione? Hermione, love… what's wrong?"

"Do you…" she began, her voice an octave higher than usual. She cleared her throat, and tried again. "Do you… ever want to be a f-father?"

He blinked, and was silent for several seconds. Hermione looked at their hands, and tried to pull hers away; but he was having none of it. Finally, she glanced at his face again.

He was smiling.

"Yes," he said quietly. "Yes, I would. I would like that very much."

Her eyes shone as she gazed up at him, and she threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Severus," she murmured. "So much."

"Well, Hermione; that's very convenient, then, isn't he?" he remarked. "Since we're married."

"Indeed." She smirked against his shoulder, nuzzling the fabric of his robes.

"When would you like these children?" Severus asked, continuing to smile down at his wife.

"I don't really mind," she lied. "What about you? It's shared responsibility, after all."

"Hmm." He considered the question. He didn't want Hermione to become a Death Eater yet; it was so dangerous, and they were only just married. If she got pregnant sooner, rather than later, then they could delay the inevitable. Maybe, once the Dark Lord won the war, there wouldn't be any need for her to take the Mark. Narcissa hadn't taken it, but Hermione was too talented to avoid his master's attention. He certainly wanted her to join his ranks. Yes. The earlier Hermione fell pregnant, the longer they would be able to wait.

Meanwhile, as she waited for Severus' reply, Hermione thought about her own feelings. It would be best if they could delay having children until the war was over. If it was discovered that she was a spy, it would endanger her family. The sooner Voldemort was defeated, the better. She wanted the Light to win before falling pregnant. And she wanted to turn her friends away from the Dark side before her side triumphed. So, in fact, she wanted to wait until this was all over before starting a family.

"Perhaps we should let nature take its course?" Severus suggested. He didn't want to rush Hermione into anything before she was ready. That was no way to treat his wife.

"What a good idea," she whispered, snuggling into his side. She sighed, but sat up straight as soon as she felt her husband's wandering hands.

"My dear," he said softly, "I don't think I showed you enough appreciation for that… outfit you wore last night."

"Oh, I think you displayed a sufficient amount of gra-a-atitude," she said, stuttering when his right hand moved lower.

"Are you… quite sure, my dear?" he asked, and he began to kiss her neck. Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped open as she fell back on the bed.

"Not sure at all," she said breathlessly.

**

* * *

**

Again, closest you're going to get. Particularly as I'm at Aunty Von's right now. Still enjoying the story? I think it's very likely that it shall go for 100 chapters. The rest of the story is plotted, in fact, and I'm going to do something for which you'll absolutely hate me. But then, I killed off Alastor Moody in "How Will It Turn Out?", before writing the alternate ending, so I'm no stranger to… sigh… hate reviews. *Wipes away proverbial tear*

And Happy Mother's Day to all those wonderful mothers out there, who look after the rest of us!


	55. The Place Where We Met

"The Place Where We Met"

"_Perhaps we should let nature take its course?" Severus suggested. He didn't want to rush Hermione into anything before she was ready. That was no way to treat his wife._

"_What a good idea," she whispered, snuggling into his side. She sighed, but sat up straight as soon as she felt her husband's wandering hands._

"_My dear," he said softly, "I don't think I showed you enough appreciation for that… outfit you wore last night."_

"_Oh, I think you displayed a sufficient amount of gra-a-atitude," she said, stuttering when his right hand moved lower._

"_Are you… quite sure, my dear?" he asked, and he began to kiss her neck. Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped open as she fell back on the bed._

"_Not sure at all," she said breathlessly._

Hermione was sad to leave Wales. She had liked the people they met there, and promised their new wizard friends most faithfully that they would continue to correspond. It would have be more difficult to keep in touch with the Muggles. After all, what could she say to _them_ about her work? Or about Hogwarts, or Hogsmeade? No. She had had to pass on that idea, and not only for practical reasons. If the Dark Lord heard that she was writing to Muggles…

She shuddered at the thought after they landed in the Three Broomsticks. They had taken the train to King's Cross, and went to Diagon Alley first to meet their friends for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. A few hours later, they flooed from there to Hogsmeade, bags shrunk and in their pockets, ready to go back to school.

"You all right?" Severus asked. Hermione busied herself with dusting him off.

"Fine," she said, smiling at him. "It's just that it's back to the real world now."

"We'll go back to Penally sometime, if you like," he said, nuzzling her hair. "We could make a thing of it."

"…'_Thing_'?"

He rolled his eyes. "Habit. Ritual. Custom. Practice. Whatever you wish to call it. We could go there for our holidays every year. Explore more of Wales, too; for however long out work allows us. We were lucky that I was able to organise this honeymoon, as well as the wedding itself. Spent a few weeks of my time perfecting the whole thing, you know."

"I know," she said, snuggling into his side as they walked to the school, crunching through the unsettled snow. "They told me how much thought you put into it."

"Not thought, darling," he whispered. "Love."

She gaped adoringly up at him, and buried her face into his chest, letting out a soft squeal of joy there. He laughed, and tightened his hold around her waist. They passed through the gates, and kept walking, until they could finally see the school.

"There," he said, poking her gently so that she would look up. "Look. Hogwarts. The place where we met."

"Twice," she said, and she giggled.

"You and your time travel," he muttered playfully, tickling her sides. She jumped out of his arms, and began to run up the hill.

"Can't catch me, Severus!" she called; but he, with his longer legs, soon caught her around the waist, whereupon they fell into the snow.

"You were saying, wife?"

"I take it back. You caught me. Well done, you."

"Thank you. So… you concede defeat?"

Hermione rolled onto her side, and gazed down at her husband's beaming face. There was no sadness on this Severus Snape's face; no lines, no hardness marring his eyes, no sneer tracing his mouth. She hoped she could keep him safe and happy as much as possible, and steer him clear of any unhappiness in their lives. A long-shot, yes; but she felt that it was necessary. Professor Snape had suffered so much in the past—in the old future—and she was determined to remedy that. She was just glad she had volunteered for the 'position' of the Order's spy, so that he wouldn't have to.

"Hermione?" he said, and she realised that she had forgotten to speak.

"Just looking at you," she explained. "Wondering how I got so lucky."

"'Lucky'?" he asked. He snorted. "If I'd known I was marrying a madwoman… hey!"

She had pounced on him with a cheeky snarl, pinning him to the cold, hard ground. She leaned down to his ear.

"Race you to the castle," she whispered, and she pressed her lips to his in a passionate, consuming kiss, one that was perfectly capable of melting the snow around them. She grinned as she pulled back, and leapt to her feet. With a laugh, she began running to the stone building, and Severus remembered her challenge. He chased after her, passed her, and made it to the door only seconds before she reached it.

"Well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he panted.

"Fine," she said, also trying to catch her breath. "I concede defeat."

**

* * *

**

Filler, filler, filler. I know. Sigh. But fun filler, I hope. We're back to the Malfoy Pregnancy Saga in chapters 59 and 60. Before that are a couple more filler chapters, I'm ashamed to say. And this isn't even the reason you're supposed to hate me in the future! That isn't for another… *Does some nonsensical calculations, before actually checking notes* It isn't until chapter 86.

***Looks confused***

**So why am I worrying you so early? *Frowns, and then realises that the asterisk button will soon give out***

**Ciao!**


	56. Punishment

"Punishment"

_She had pounced on him with a cheeky snarl, pinning him to the cold, hard ground. She leaned down to his ear._

"_Race you to the castle," she whispered, and she pressed her lips to his in a passionate, consuming kiss, one that was perfectly capable of melting the snow around them. She grinned as she pulled back, and leapt to her feet. With a laugh, she began running to the stone building, and Severus remembered her challenge. He chased after her, passed her, and made it to the door only seconds before she reached it._

"_Well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he panted._

"_Fine," she said, also trying to catch her breath. "I concede defeat."_

"You have disappointed me, Anton. _Crucio_," the Dark Lord hissed. Dolohov fell to the ground, writhing in loud agony. Hermione was there, watching, beside Severus. Even though everyone there knew that they were newlyweds, it wouldn't do to be seen to be holding hands, or expressing any kind of affection. Unless, of course, the Dark Lord requested it for some sick, twisted, disturbing reason.

They had both felt the burn while reading and cuddling by the fire in their quarters, trying to get themselves back into some kind of routine after their honeymoon. The students and staff had obviously been expecting to see some kind of public displays of affection, but Severus was far too reserved and possessive for that. His love for his wife was their affair, and their alone.

Unless, again, the Dark Lord commanded otherwise.

Voldemort had been very understanding, under the circumstances, when he found out about the marriage and consequent honeymoon. Against their better judgment, Severus and Hermione had indeed sent him a magical postcard from Penally, and he had been in a good mood the rest of the day, according to their friends. So they had showed off their pictures—most of them anyway—when they turned up for this, the first Death Eater meeting since their return.

This had actually been quite a good distraction from the fact that Hermione hadn't had a chance to do any 'spying' on Hogwarts while they were away. But they told him all about the advantageous connections they had made there with Lapin, Feodore, and Roland. They were going to keep in touch with them, and this pleased Voldemort greatly.

The result was that all the Death Eaters vowed to themselves to take pictures while on their holidays, _and_ send postcards, in the hope of winning favour.

Five minutes had passed, and Dolohov had lost his voice. The pain that still wracked his body had exhausted him to the point where he only had the energy to twitch feebly. Voldemort lifted the curse, and instructed that the unlucky Death Eater be removed to 'recover'. Hermione felt no sympathy for the man. He had been involved in the murder of Ron's uncles; he had been one of their Tottenham Court Road attackers; and he killed Remus.

Oh yes. And he had… incapacitated her during the battle where Sirius had died.

It was _very_ easy to conjure up a sneer as he was dragged past her.

"You are all dismissed," Voldemort said, and they began to leave. "And thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Snape," he added, his evil smile gracing his features. "Though I think you may have started something."

"We apologise if the extra correspondence displeases you at any time or in any way, my lord," Severus said, bowing.

"These are not the originals, I trust?"

"You are right, my lord," Hermione said. "The others all wanted copies, and we thought you might appreciate having some, too. It gives you an idea of the landscape of Wales. Pembrokeshire, at least. We fully intend to visit the rest of it when we can."

"I hope you will realise that dream," the Dark Lord said, nodding at both of them. "You may go now."

"Thank you, my lord," Severus said. Hermione echoed him, and they left as soon as they could.

**

* * *

**

It isn't important for you to know what Dolohov did to annoy Voldemort. I figured that the Dark Lord would kind of respect the Snapes' audacity in sending him a postcard, and possibly see them as loyal 'servants', since they were clearly thinking enough of him to correspond, and to give him copies of their honeymoon photos.

**I'm working on this chapter quite late at night my time, so I hope you all appreciate it, and send in a whooooole bunch of lovely reviews.**

**Please? Pretty please?**


	57. Proceedings

"Proceedings"

"_We apologise if the extra correspondence displeases you at any time or in any way, my lord," Severus said, bowing._

"_These are not the originals, I trust?"_

"_You are right, my lord," Hermione said. "The others all wanted copies, and we thought you might appreciate having some, too. It gives you an idea of the landscape of Wales. Pembrokeshire, at least. We fully intend to visit the rest of it when we can."_

"_I hope you will realise that dream," the Dark Lord said, nodding at both of them. "You may go now."_

"_Thank you, my lord," Severus said. Hermione echoed him, and they left as soon as they could._

In her usual, organised fashion, Hermione Snape had written everything down. And, with the caution ingrained in her by the war, she cast charms on it so that only Dumbledore could see the true contents of her reports. She hadn't been able to collect as much as she'd like so far, but was able to give the headmaster good news.

"And what _is_ this good news, my dear?" he asked.

"The Dark Lord is trusting us further, I'm sure of it. Severus and I sent him a postcard on our honeymoon, and gave him some photographs. This pleased him, and he considers us loyal servants." She described their conversation after the others had all been dismissed.

"Whereas you, Mrs. Snape, are actually on our side," Dumbledore confirmed, and she nodded emphatically. "Well done, and thank you. It was a lucky stroke, my dear. Things could very easily have gone the other way. He might have seen it as insolence, or thought that you were taking some kind of liberty."

"We told him that we were able to make advantageous connections, scope out the landscape, and get a 'feel' for the locals. It's also endeared Professor Slughorn to us as well, I believe," she mused out loud, looking off into the distance. "Making use of his connections."

"Who are these people you met?" the headmaster pressed.

"Professor Slughorn's friend is Lapin Cuniculus, a former healer."

"Ah, yes. I have indeed met him, several times."

"No doubt, sir. May I continue?"

"Please do."

"The other two are Feodore Dux and Roland Nanus. They've promised to help me with my Ministry work if I need it."

"And how _is_ your work going, Hermione?" Dumbledore asked, leaning forward on his elbows.

"Well, I was hoping to interview some of the house elves at Hogwarts, as I rather think they're more likely to talk to me about my work than any of the elves… 'belonging'," she spoke the word as if it was the foulest thing she had ever tasted, "to any of my friends."

"I understand," he said, nodding.

"So may I have your permission to interview them when they've got a break?"

"If you can catch any of them, you're welcome to."

"Thank you, headmaster. I know where to find them."

"Better and better!" he exclaimed, and he clapped once. "Just… don't give any of them clothes, will you, my dear?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. She blushed, but nodded. "Very good, then. Do you need any more help?"

"After the house elves, I'd like to interview some werewolves," Hermione admitted. "But I'm worried that they won't talk to me. If I ask Fenrir Greyback, he may tell the Dark Lord that I'm actually trying to improve their situations. There are ways of getting around that, so to speak; but better safe than sorry."

"You wish me to speak to Remus," he said. She nodded, blushing. "Well, I shall do my best. But he wishes to keep his… problem a secret."

"Order business," she said desperately. He raised his eyebrows. "W-we could tell everyone that it's Order business, if he grants me a private interview. I told Severus that I was talking to you about my work for the Ministry, to get volunteers for my research."

"Won't Remus wish to know how you know of his lycanthropy?" Dumbledore asked. The tone of his voice implied the real question: How _do_ you know about his lycanthropy?

"Surely Mr. Lupin isn't the only werewolf you know?" Hermione said primly. She sighed. "Look, sir. I need volunteers. I'm only trying to help; I'm sure he'd understand that. I just need a go-between to make the offer. Please?"

Dumbledore studied her for a few minutes, and then nodded. "I'll pass on your message."

"Thank you, headmaster."

**

* * *

**

Yes, yes. We all know this is more filler. But Hermione's finally asking about interviewing people for her work—so we know she hasn't neglected her research work—and we've also revisited the fact that she knows about Remus being a werewolf. She has yet to explain it to anyone, though Severus would probably deduce that she knows from the future.

**Regardless, please continue to send in reviews!**

**Character progression in the next chapter, and then to the Malfoys.**

**To allay everyone's fears, as well: Hermione will not be returning to the future. There will be no scares of that kind, either. She'll visit that wall again in the last chapter, but she's staying in the past. It requires a mega suspension of belief, I realise that. But no more so than some of my other stories.**

**Perhaps I'll steal my idea from the end of "The Conclusion of Something Bad"…**


	58. Professor Snape' Sounds Nice

"'Professor Snape' Sounds Nice"

"_Won't Remus wish to know how you know of his lycanthropy?" Dumbledore asked. The tone of his voice implied the real question: How do you know about his lycanthropy?_

"_Surely Mr. Lupin isn't the only werewolf you know?" Hermione said primly. She sighed. "Look, sir. I need volunteers. I'm only trying to help; I'm sure he'd understand that. I just need a go-between to make the offer. Please?"_

_Dumbledore studied her for a few minutes, and then nodded. "I'll pass on your message."_

"_Thank you, headmaster."_

While Hermione was with Professor Dumbledore, Severus was thinking about his future as a teacher. The idea of filling young minds with important knowledge appealed to him, particularly as so few people appreciated potions the way he did. If he couldn't influence enough students, the art of potion-making might die out with him, at least in Britain. After all, Professor Slughorn had told him that he was planning to retire as soon as Severus could take over his position as Potions teacher. This made it vital that he teach them well, if he was to influence them positively.

"'Professor Snape'," he said to himself, swishing his gillywater around in his glass. It sounded strange the way he said it. But then, he wouldn't be calling himself Professor Snape, unless he was talking to himself. The only time he'd need to say it would be if he was introducing himself. He deepened his voice. "Professor Snape." No. It still sounded strange. He slowed his speech. "Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master."

Hmm. He tilted his head. That sounded better. Yes. He rather liked that. Severus smiled to himself, and swigged back the rest of his drink. Why was Hermione taking so long? He sighed, and poured more gillywater while he continued to wait for his wife to return. Maybe the headmaster had some forms for her to complete. Or perhaps they had gone straight onto choosing house elves, and were in the kitchens right now!

That made him feel hungry. But he'd wait for Hermione. She'd take his mind off that… force his attentions lower…

Finally, she arrived while he was refreshing his memory of _Plants in Potions, an Encyclopaedia_ for the second time since he started his apprenticeship.

"Hello, Severus," Hermione said, and he smilingly put the book aside before opening his arms. She reclined in his lap, and entwined her arms around his neck, nuzzling against his cheek before giving it a kiss. "Sorry I kept you waiting."

"If absence could make my heart grow any fonder, it would," he replied. "As it is, nothing could possibly make me love you more than I already do. I'm sure of it."

"Oh," she said bashfully, snuggling into him. "I love you so much."

"Just as I love you," he reassured her, and he kissed her neck, causing her to shiver. "I've been thinking."

"What about?" she asked running a finger over his chest.

"About my future here," he said. "Don't you think that 'Professor Snape' sounds nice?" She giggled.

"Until I came to this time, I _only_ knew you as my professor," she said, and he made a face.

"Yes," he muttered. "I try not to think of that."

"Well, I'm older than you in this time, so don't think about that." She gave him a gentle kiss on the nose.

"What kind of teacher was I, in your time?" he asked. She froze, and looked down at her lap. "Hermione?"

"You were… well… biased towards your house," she said. "You were the Head of Slytherin, you see." He smirked, but she didn't smile back, and his face fell. "And I was in Gryffindor, and… you called me 'an insufferable know-it-all'. Because of that, and also because I was best friends with Harry Potter, you were… you were horrible towards me. But it made me a better student, because I tried harder, to get your approval!" she reassured him as his expression grew dark.

"I don't want to be like that," he whispered. "_Why _was I like that?"

"I can't tell you that, as I don't know the whole story," she said, only half-lying.

"Stop me from becoming that kind of teacher," he begged her, and she gave him a loving kiss to bring his pleas to a halt.

"Of course I will," she murmured breathily. "Don't worry, my Severus. I'll help you; I promise. You won't have to be that man. You can be the real you."

"Thank you," he said, burying his head in her neck and pulling her even closer. He picked her up, and started to carry her towards their bedroom. Then he stopped. "You were best friends with Harry _Potter_?"

**

* * *

**

Indeed. She was, indeed to goodness, yes. Happy, fair readers?

**Please continue to send in your reviews, as it cheers me in this time of end-of-semester. I know so many of you will be suffering from similar "slings and arrows of outrageous fortune", to quote young Hamlet. And I certainly can't update every single day, not even one story per day. I've only got three going now, thank Merlin, so I feel as though I've got more time for writing.**

**I've got an exam on my birthday. Better than last year, though, when I attended a family funeral the day after my 20****th**** birthday. Fun.**


	59. Problems

"Problems"

"_Stop me from becoming that kind of teacher," he begged her, and she gave him a loving kiss to bring his pleas to a halt._

"_Of course I will," she murmured breathily. "Don't worry, my Severus. I'll help you; I promise. You won't have to be that man. You can be the real you."_

"_Thank you," he said, burying his head in her neck and pulling her even closer. He picked her up, and started to carry her towards their bedroom. Then he stopped. "You were best friends with Harry Potter?"_

One Hogsmeade day, Hermione bought a book on magical pregnancies—without comment or question from her husband—so that she could not only keep up with what was happening to Narcissa, but so that she would know what to look for should she fall pregnant. For one thing, Hermione had been intrigued to find out that the strength of a person's magic, when mixed with their partner, determined when they would have children, and how many.

Another surprise was that this didn't necessarily affect the baby's health. Proximity to Dark magic, however, was dangerous. Hermione wondered if the Dark Lord had read this. But there were Slytherins in her time who had been born around the peak of Voldemort's reign in the first war. Admittedly, they all seemed to be only children, or from very small families. This was due, in part, to inbreeding.

"Pity more Purebloods don't read these books," Hermione muttered as she read, her legs propped up on Severus' where they lounged together on the couch.

"What was that?"

"These books." She held it up, and tapped the cover to reinforce her point. "They're really only released for Muggleborns to buy, and Half-bloods. Or, in my case, someone who doesn't have a mother to explain things. Also, it gives useful diagrams, pictures, and addresses of people and places to contact."

"Indeed?"

"Indeed."

"May I see?" Severus asked, and she passed it over to him. He flicked through some of the pages, nodded, and handed it back. "Very interesting. Is this just…"

"Just what?"

"For Narcissa's pregnancy?" The look he gave her was penetrating, and her gaze dropped.

"At the moment, yes," she replied.

"…Okay." He returned to his book, and she returned to hers.

Several minutes later, Hermione paused partway through the section on health. With a frown, she turned back a few pages, searching for something. When she reread it, she paled, and looked up.

"Sev?"

"Yes, `Mione?"

"How did Narcissa look last time we saw her?"

"I don't know," he said, meeting her eyes. "We'd just come back from our honeymoon. I was busy thinking about you, and watching as you showed off our pictures." She nodded, recalling the way he kept staring at her. It had been flattering, and made her feel very warm. They had barely set foot inside their quarters when they were upon each other. But this was now, and Hermione was worried.

"I need to visit the Malfoys," she said, standing. "Come on, Severus."

"At this time of night?" he asked, but joining her at the fireplace all the same.

"It isn't that late."

"It's quarter to nine."

"This may be a matter of life and death!" Hermione insisted, throwing floo powder into the flames, turning them green. She and her book flooed to their friend's manor, and Severus followed close behind.

"Hermione?" he asked as she looked around the lounge room. They glanced up at the ceiling as they heard thumps and giggles. Hermione blushed, but determinedly left the room and started up the stairs. "Hermione, for Merlin's sake! This can wait until the morning."

"You don't understand," she whispered loudly, turning on the steps and looking down at him while he hurried up to her. "It's too early for my time. It can't be him. The gestation period… it's the same in both worlds. He shouldn't be born yet. Something's wrong."

"What?"

"Come _on_!" she shouted, and she dragged him up the stairs behind her. The noises stopped, and soon they heard a door creak open as Hermione's eyes scanned the second floor. A crack of yellow appeared on the floor as Lucius peered out, wand at the ready.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed at them. "Are you insane?"

"I have to see Narcissa," Hermione panted. Lucius' wife appeared behind him.

"`Mione? What are you…"

"Show me your eyes," Hermione said, pushing the door open. Severus turned around, grasping the bridge of his nose as he tried to work out what was wrong with his wife.

"Hermione, so help me…" Lucius began, but she shushed him, studying Narcissa's eyes.

"No," she moaned softly. "You have to get to St. Mungo's," she told her female friend.

"What? Why?"

"When a witch is pregnant, her eyes change colour, both the pupils and the irises," Hermione said. "That is, if the baby is healthy. And… well…"

Lucius immediately tilted his wife's face towards his, and his eyes widened in alarm.

"Oh, Merlin," he murmured. "Hermione's right. Get dressed. We have to get you to St. Mungo's. Right now."

**

* * *

**

Dun-dun-duuuun! Are we worried now? If so, I've done my job.

**Only one more 'P' chapter. After that, the next letter is 'C'; and I believe the last one is going to be 'L'.**

**Oh, and I've worked out—in my mind, and possible the document—how the future Hermione's going to travel back in time to be in the same state in which she left. But it's very complicated, and won't be included until the last chapter or two.**

**Review, please!**


	60. Pava

"Pava"

"_Show me your eyes," Hermione said, pushing the door open. Severus turned around, grasping the bridge of his nose as he tried to work out what was wrong with his wife._

"_Hermione, so help me…" Lucius began, but she shushed him, studying Narcissa's eyes._

"_No," she moaned softly. "You have to get to St. Mungo's," she told her female friend._

"_What? Why?"_

"_When a witch is pregnant, her eyes change colour, both the pupils and the irises," Hermione said. "That is, if the baby is healthy. And… well…"_

_Lucius immediately tilted his wife's face towards his, and his eyes widened in alarm._

"_Oh, Merlin," he murmured. "Hermione's right. Get dressed. We have to get you to St. Mungo's. Right now."_

Lucius was pacing around the waiting room at St. Mungo's. Several times he had tried to force his way into the room where his wife was being checked over by four or five healers; the Snapes were just waiting for him to try again. Severus had flooed Lucius and Narcissa's parents from the hospital, and soon all seven were waiting for news.

"Never again will I ridicule your know-it-all-ness," Severus murmured to Hermione, clutching her hand. They had also informed the headmaster of their current whereabouts, and he had promised to get a message to Bellatrix about her sister before breakfast.

"Thank you," Hermione replied, and she snuggled tiredly into his side. But, while her body was tired, her mind was fully alert.

"I don't know why I didn't think to check her eyes," Mrs. Black said quietly, staring at the floor in a state of shock. "I just never thought…"

"Neither did I," Mrs. Malfoy admitted. "We've never had problems in our family."

"Nor have we. We're purebloods; we don't have problems like this. Not like half-bloods and Mudbloods." Hermione stiffened, but no one was paying attention. They were all thinking about Narcissa.

Suddenly, Lucius once again made a mad dash for the door, and almost got there before his father Stunned him. When he was released from the spell, he glared at Mr. Malfoy before sitting down beside Severus.

"Thank you for being here," he said to his friend. "And thank you for marrying Hermione." He smiled sadly at her, and she patted him on the hand.

"This is what friends do, what _families_ do," she reminded him. Then she forced a wistful look onto her face. "We're lucky to have you."

"Why were you looking at a book on magical pregnancies?" Mr. Black asked. This was what Hermione had been waiting for, and she maintained the wistful expression on her face as she turned to him.

"I don't have my family anymore, and my mother never explained…" She stopped, waving her hand around in a circle, and the purebloods all nodded.

"Pava," Lucius whispered, and they all looked at him. "We were going to name the baby Pavanis if it was a girl, Draco if it was a boy."

"'_Is_'," Hermione said firmly, and he glanced up at her. "You can't think about the baby in the past tense. Not yet." He snorted. "I'm _serious_, Lucius. It won't be long now before they come and tell us…"

"They're fine," a healer said as he entered the room. "Your wife _and_ the baby are both fine." Lucius leapt to his feet, sighing in relief, and then tried to force his way past the healer to see Narcissa.

"Let me past," he said through clenched teeth. "I demand to see my wife."

"She's resting, Mr. Malfoy…"

"And she will rest easier if her husband is there," Hermione said, standing before the medi-wizard. She drew her wand. "Move. Now."

"You can't threaten me…"

"Oh, I rather think that's what I'm doing," she replied, tilting her head to the side. Severus stood behind her, also aiming his wand at the healer. "Let Lucius see his wife, or I will show you precisely why you have every reason to fear me, even at this time of night." Golden sparks flew out through the end of her wand, stopping _just_ in front of the wizard's nose. He gulped, and stood aside. Lucius zipped through the door, Severus and Hermione both followed, smirking, and the grandparents of the baby walked behind them.

Narcissa was lying in the hospital bed, looking just about ready to fall asleep. She smiled up at Lucius as he ran over, beside her faster than if he had apparated.

"I heard you kept trying to get in," she said weakly, and he pressed his lips against hers forcefully, gently lifting her back from the bed, and slipping an arm around her waist. After a couple of minutes of passionate kissing, he lowered her, and the others finally looked at them again, having delicately averted their eyes. "So you were successful?" she continued, blushing.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Hermione threatened one of the healers."

Narcissa laughed softly. "We have such good friends, haven't we?"

"We have such good family," he whispered, looking at Hermione and Severus. Then he returned his attention to his wife. "So what will the name be? Do we know?"

"Yes," she said, placing his hand on her stomach. "Pavanis. Our little Pava."

Lucius beamed at Narcissa, and kissed her again.

**

* * *

**

*Beams at warm, fuzzy feeling inside*

**Well, that was fun to write. The great thing about pregnancies in the wizarding world is that we can make up stuff about them, since we don't have many pregnancies in the books. Same goes for weddings.**

**Read and review, dear readers!**


	61. Christmas is Coming!

"Christmas is Coming!"

"_I heard you kept trying to get in," she said weakly, and he pressed his lips against hers forcefully, gently lifting her back from the bed, and slipping an arm around her waist. After a couple of minutes of passionate kissing, he lowered her, and the others finally looked at them again, having delicately averted their eyes. "So you were successful?" she continued, blushing._

"_No," he said, shaking his head. "Hermione threatened one of the healers."_

_Narcissa laughed softly. "We have such good friends, haven't we?"_

"_We have such good family," he whispered, looking at Hermione and Severus. Then he returned his attention to his wife. "So what will the name be? Do we know?"_

"_Yes," she said, placing his hand on her stomach. "Pavanis. Our little Pava."_

_Lucius beamed at Narcissa, and kissed her again._

Now that the Malfoy baby drama was over, everyone could look forward to the coming yuletide. A few days after Halloween, Hermione insisted that she and Severus go Christmas shopping for their friends. The original dance had been cancelled, replaced with a New Year's Eve ball, as a series of kidnappings had taken place the week before. Students had family members among the missing, and Hermione wished she could find out some information about it. Dumbledore had pressed her, but she didn't know anything about them. Neither did Severus, from what she could tell.

"What about shopping for each other?" he asked as they accompanied the students down to Hogsmeade.

"We can still do that," she said, her arm linked in his, the crisp air crackling around them with the promise of snow. "We definitely won't have time to get presents for everyone today. We're going to a lot of parties, after all…"

"Yes, and a lot of the same people will be attending them," he interrupted her. "Presents are only exchanged on Christmas Day. For people who we won't see that day, we owl or floo them their presents. It's as simple as that. Of course, it's also permitted for you to visit them on Christmas Day, as long as it doesn't coincide with any parties they may be holding or attending."

"It's all very complicated," Hermione muttered as they reached the village. "I never had to worry about this sort of thing in… in my time," she said, finishing on a whisper so that only Severus could hear.

"I see," he whispered back teasingly. She tightened her grip in retaliation, and he chuckled. "Let's start, then. Get this over with."

"Hermione!" Bellatrix called, hurrying over to her friends. "What do you think I should get for Rodolphus?"

"You know him better than I do," Hermione replied. "Severus?"

"Don't ask me. Ask Lucius, or Rabastan."

"Okay," the young girl replied, nervously kicking a stone. She wandered off, hands in her pockets, and joined Regulus and Barty. They were still pining over the Bones twins. It would have been funny to see them mooning around, only the circumstances were quite sad to Hermione. Sure, she could possibly save the girls in this time. But that didn't change the fact that, unless Reg and Barty joined the Light, they'd never get a chance. She sighed.

"Hermione? Are you all right, love?" Severus asked his wife.

"_No_," she said, now kicking a stone along the path herself. "I'm think about the boys, and how they fancy Evelyn and Philippa."

"I know you want to help, Hermione…"

"But it's difficult," she said, and she sighed again. "Yes, I know." They walked in silence to the middle of the town, and Severus pulled her up short.

"Christmas shopping," he said, and she gave him a positive nod, forcing herself to be happy.

"Christmas shopping," she echoed. She had made a list of the things she wanted to buy people, and drew it out. Only she could read her husband's name, and the present she was going to get for him. Actually, she was planning on a few gifts. It was just a matter of buying them when he wasn't around…

**

* * *

**

No Christmas shopping for you folks. No, indeed. Because the next five chapters will all be the pureblood Christmas parties, et cetera. Fun… It's May, and it's Christmas.

**Well, it's May, and yet November in this chapter, so who am I to complain? Not that I'm complaining…**

**Oh, never mind.**


	62. Christmas Celebrations Part One

"Christmas Celebrations Part One"

"_I know you want to help, Hermione…"_

"_But it's difficult," she said, and she sighed again. "Yes, I know." They walked in silence to the middle of the town, and Severus pulled her up short._

"_Christmas shopping," he said, and she gave him a positive nod, forcing herself to be happy._

"_Christmas shopping," she echoed. She had made a list of the things she wanted to buy people, and drew it out. Only she could read her husband's name, and the present she was going to get for him. Actually, she was planning on a few gifts. It was just a matter of buying them when he wasn't around…_

**18****th**** of December, 1978.**

It amused Hermione and Severus to see how awkward things were when Bellatrix and Rodolphus met at the Lestrange Christmas Party. It wasn't just awkward between _them_, but between the two families. The secret meetings in Hogsmeade had been 'most irregular', according to Mr. Lestrange; but no more was said on the subject (for now), and things were soon forgotten with the Christmas cheer.

Most of the Slytherin students were there, not just Barty and Regulus. The only other people who weren't family were the Snapes. They had been fully welcomed into the pureblood clans after Hermione had warned Narcissa and Lucius, thus saving the first of the next generation of Malfoys. They were now considered kin more than ever, and there were plans that their children would marry into the families, though Hermione was determined that no arranged marriages take place where her children were concerned.

"Mistletoe, my darling," Severus whispered into her ear as they entered the living room. Her eyes followed his pointed finger, and saw the small plant dangling above their heads.

"The sword of Damocles," she muttered, but he just chuckled, and pulled her into his arms. They didn't pull apart until they heard Rabastan's wolf-whistle.

"You'll get yours, Rabies," Severus said, glaring at Rodolphus' brother as they walked up to him. He laughed.

"I forgot Rodders used to call me that," he admitted, just as Rodolphus entered the room. He stopped where he was, scowling at his brother. Before he could speak, however, a cheerful voice piped up from behind him.

"What's going on?" it asked, and he turned swiftly, staring agape at Bellatrix. She blushed when she saw that they were now under the mistletoe. Just as they nervously leaned in for a kiss, Mr. Black blasted the sprig away, causing everyone to jump, and Rodolphus and Bellatrix to bump their noses against each other. Hermione was almost sick with laughter, doubling up as she clutched onto Severus' arm.

"Haven't you matured?" Narcissa remarked blithely, joining her friends. She was starting to show, at least to those who knew about the pregnancy. Lucius was more protective of her than ever, deeply affected by the near-death of his first child. Hermione hoped that her interference hadn't somehow stopped Draco from being born. But she would just worry about it when the time came.

"I'm sorry," she said, getting her giggles under control.

"Is that so?" Lucius asked. Her lips twitched, and she shook her head.

"Dinner is served," a nervous house elf announced. Hermione frowned, but said nothing. She did, however, wonder if she _would_ be able to get an interview with one of her friends' house elves, and decided to ask about that later.

In fact, she struck during dessert. She was seated between Severus and Rabastan, which was very convenient. While her husband slowly worked his way through his trifle, she turned to the man on her left.

"I was wondering if, for my work, I'd be able to speak to one of your house elves," she said. He stared at her curiously, keeping his eyes on her even as he drank his Firewhiskey. She refused to look away, ignoring her husband's sudden grip on her knee.

"Why?" Rabastan finally asked.

"You know about my work. This is part of it. I need interviews to do my job properly, and some of your elves have been working here for decades. I'd understand your reluctance, of course, if it inconvenienced you; and you just need to say if it does. Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to question the Hogwarts house elves, as long as I don't interfere with their work, and I sent a letter to the Dark Lord informing him of this. He didn't mention it?"

"No."

"Oh." She paused, but determinedly pressed the issue in the time-honoured way of a Gryffindor—without subtlety. "So can I ask them or not? Or do I have to ask your parents?"

"Rabastan's just being difficult," Narcissa called from the table nearby. Most chatter had stopped when Hermione mentioned the headmaster of Hogwarts, and the rest had ceased when she mentioned the Dark Lord. "You're welcome to interview our house elves when we're away on holidays next week. Isn't she, Lucius?"

"Yes, dear," he said, eager to please his wife, just in case any discontent hurt the baby.

"I only need half an hour," Hermione said. "Thank you, Narcissa."

"One of their house elves is pregnant at the moment," Rodolphus said from beside Bellatrix, who was seated between the two brothers.

"Well, that's even better," she said, her eyes gleaming in excitement. "Getting the viewpoint of a pregnant house elf. Isn't that lucky, Severus?" she asked her husband, and her merely nodded, secretly amused. Pity he couldn't show her just how amused he was until they returned to Hogwarts that night. But there was an evening of dancing and talking to look forward to, even if there was no mistletoe anymore.

Good thing he had brought some of his own… just in case.

He smirked at the thought.

**

* * *

**

Cheeky ol' Severus Snape. Out of character, yes. But only if things hadn't gone this way. If Hermione hadn't gone back in time, he definitely would be considered out of character. As it is, however, he isn't.

**Does that make sense? Yes? No?**

**And, out of curiosity, does anyone know the gestation period of a house elf? This is Dobby's mother who's pregnant, of course. I know. She and Narcissa are pregnant at the same time. How weird is that? Weird, or cool?**

**How about you decide? Review, please!**


	63. Christmas Celebrations Part Two

"Christmas Celebrations Part Two"

"_Well, that's even better," she said, her eyes gleaming in excitement. "Getting the viewpoint of a pregnant house elf. Isn't that lucky, Severus?" she asked her husband, and her merely nodded, secretly amused. Pity he couldn't show her just how amused he was until they returned to Hogwarts that night. But there was an evening of dancing and talking to look forward to, even if there was no mistletoe anymore._

_Good thing he had brought some of his own… just in case._

_He smirked at the thought._

**23****rd**** of December, 1978**

Bellatrix's parents stood at the door of the ballroom, greeting the guests. Severus was wearing black dress robes with silver at the cuffs and collar, and Hermione was in a ball gown of a matching shiny, silver fabric. Her hair was down, and she had straightened it, so that it was now touching the small of her back. Severus had been pleased with the result, but said that, while he loved her no matter how she looked, he liked it best when her hair was up in a knot, with a quill or two propped up in it.

There was no mistletoe here, though Narcissa told them that her parents were originally going to use it. But as Rodolphus and Bellatrix were attending the ball together, that idea had been obliterated based on what happened the week before.

"Good evening, Mr. Black, Mrs. Black," Hermione murmured, curtsying. Severus bowed, echoing the typical pureblood mode of address. Male first, female second.

"Good evening, Severus, Hermione," the Blacks said. Pleasantries over, a tidy-looking house elf announced the arrival of Mr. and Mrs. Snape, and they moved over to their friends. But, after greetings, they had to dance, as it was their first ball since they were married.

Fortunately, it was a waltz, which was the first dance Severus had taught Hermione. Having been to pureblood functions before, he knew what to do, how to behave; and his friends had taught him how to dance. Therefore, he had taught Hermione, and she had called him 'Professor Snape', much to his delight and amusement. At her request, he had called her Miss Granger.

The role-playing had continued in the bedroom, incorporating another kind of 'dance'; but a pureblood Christmas ball was neither the time nor the place to be thinking about _that_, no matter how… pleasurable the experience was.

They swept around the floor, Severus holding Hermione as though she could easily break. She smiled nervously at her husband, and he squeezed her hand lightly, reassuring her that she was doing well. The cool material of the dress seemed to ripple on her body, lending her skin a gentle glow. Everyone applauded the orchestra and dancers at the end, and the Snapes went back to their friends.

"You did splendidly, my dear," Severus told his wife, and he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. She closed her eyes at the loving touch, and then turned liquid eyes on him. They leaned towards each other, and someone coughed. It was Lucius, who was trying not to grin.

"The mistletoe was left out for a reason," he said, and Hermione blushed. Severus smirked, and pulled her into his side.

"Well, we've strewn it around our quarters at Hogwarts," he said.

"I'll bet you have," Rabastan muttered. Then his eyes took on a gleam as he spotted one of the Slytherin students across the room. "Hmm. I'll see you later." They all watched, amused, as he made his way over to her. For awhile, Hermione had wondered whether the younger Lestrange brother was married in her time; and if so, whether it was an arranged marriage. She hadn't heard anything about it in this time.

"Is Rabastan engaged to anyone?" she asked Rodolphus.

"You have to understand something, Hermione," he said. "In Britain, the witches have to have their weddings arranged; and as there are fewer wizards among the major pureblood families, the younger brothers either have to wait for someone to be born, or choose from the lesser families."

"So, he's more likely to marry for love?" she asked, and they all chuckled indulgently. She looked at Regulus and Barty, who were trying to disguise their forlorn looks. Were they thinking about the Bones twins? Probably. She was going to have to talk to the girls' parents at the next Order meeting.

"Actually, it's easier to have an arranged marriage," Lucius admitted, pulling Narcissa closer to his side, and place a possessive and protective hand over her developing baby bump. "You don't have to worry about searching, and wondering if you're really feeling the right feelings for someone."

"It's a sad thought," Hermione said, "but I think you're right."

"Do you remember the quadrille?" Severus suddenly asked, and Hermione nodded. He smiled, placed their drinks on the table, and led her onto the dance floor as the next piece began, where they paired with Rabastan and the Slytherin girl, Phyllis Mulciber. They talked about school, Christmas, and Hermione's work. Finally, the dance ended, and they bowed and curtsied to each other. The four of them left the floor together, and Phyllis, Bellatrix, Hermione, and Narcissa began to talk to each other.

After more dancing, eating, drinking, and conversation, the Snapes returned to Hogwarts.

"Two down," Hermione said as soon as they were in bed. "Three to go."

Severus rolled over, and smirked at his wife. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?"

His hand snaked under the covers, and her eyes widened.

"Sev, what are you… oh… _oh_!"

"Indeed."

"Uh… all right, then. Continue-ooh…"

**

* * *

**

I should hope that anyone reading this fic, with a 'T' rating, would understand the innuendo there. I hope I haven't made anyone blush.

**So we're getting more pureblood traditions—as I've created them—in this story, with less focus on the inane chatter of the wizarding elite. Bad of me, I know.**

**Anyway, I 'stole' the name Phyllis Mulciber from my "Something Bad" trilogy. Just the name, house, and gender. I wasn't having any luck coming up with an appropriate name; and the I looked in the wrong story when I thought of the character whose name I wanted to use!**

**Put it down to the stress of having an exam on my birthday in three days' time. So please review, just in case I don't 'see' you all then. Though it'd be a lovely birthday present if I could have the time to update all four of my WIPs.**


	64. Christmas Celebrations Part Three

"Christmas Celebrations Part Three"

_After more dancing, eating, drinking, and conversation, the Snapes returned to Hogwarts._

"_Two down," Hermione said as soon as they were in bed. "Three to go."_

_Severus rolled over, and smirked at his wife. She raised an eyebrow at him._

"_Well?" he asked._

"_Well what?"_

_His hand snaked under the covers, and her eyes widened._

"_Sev, what are you… oh… oh!"_

"_Indeed."_

"_Uh… all right, then. Continue-ooh…"_

**24****th**** of December, 1978**

Grimmauld Place of the seventies was so different from Grimmauld Place of the nineties. This was Hermione's first thought when she and Severus arrived at the other Black family residence for the soiree. After greeting their host and hostess, the Snapes went to find their friends. Barty's parents had actually been able to make it to the gathering, even though Mr. Crouch could only stay a little while. Barty was making faces at them from behind his father's back, while they were being introduced.

"My son is so fortunate to have such good friends in you, Mr. and Mrs. Snape," he said, and his wife dutifully echoed his sentiment.

"Yes, so good," she whispered. Hermione could just barely hear her.

"This is my first time at a pureblood soiree," the young woman said to Mrs. Crouch, causing a few people around to look at her curiously. "W-well," she continued, "we don't have soirees where I come from. Something similar, but not the same name." She giggled, causing the others to laugh, and sought Severus' hand. He pulled her close, sliding his hand up her arm and around her waist.

"So has Barty Junior got a girlfriend?" Mr. Crouch asked, almost jovial. "He won't tell us."

"Ah, I see," Hermione said, nodding. Barty's eyes had grown wide, and he was very visibly shaking his head at the Snapes. Severus took over.

"Parents are always the last ones to know," he drawled. "Neither Hermione nor myself had that 'problem'."

"Oh, of course," Mr. Crouch said. "I'm so sorry."

"As it is, do you see a young lady on your son's arm?"

"No."

"Has he invited anyone to your house for the holidays, or for Christmas at least?"

"Well… no…"

"I think, sir," Severus continued, "that any young woman worthy of Barty's attentions would certainly be a person he would want to show off, wouldn't you agree?" Both Bartemius Crouch Senior and Junior nodded. "And if he prefers… _preferred_ to keep her to himself for awhile, he has the prerogative, has he not?"

"Yes," Mr. Crouch said, smiling in relief. "You're quite right, Mr. Snape. I just hear so little about Barty's time at Hogwarts."

"Do you even listen?" Hermione asked quietly, and there was silence. Barty fidgeted nervously with the hem of his dress robes.

Just as Mr. Crouch was about to speak—to say what, even he didn't know—Kreacher came into the room, looking very smart, no doubt helped by Regulus.

"The music will begin in the ballroom in five minutes," the house elf announced, breaking the tension. There were sighs all around, and the guests all began to adjourn to the ballroom to find seats. The Black family had connections to all the best pureblood musicians, singers, and bands, and made use of this networking for their musical soirees.

In other words, the guests were in for a treat.

"You must be more careful," Severus whispered into Hermione's ear as they sat beside Regulus.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just care about my friends, that's all. Surely you understand that, Severus?"

"I do." He nuzzled her ear.

"Behave," Regulus hissed at them, but he was grinning. Barty sat next to Hermione, and she looked at him, a bit nervous. But his smile of gratitude made her feel relief.

And as she glanced occasionally at Mr. Crouch during the soiree, and saw the way he looked at his son guiltily, she knew that things were going to be brighter from now on, at least for one of her friends.

Christmas was getting better and better.

**

* * *

**

Christmas Day next chapter. They'll be at Lucius and Narcissa's place for lunch.

**I didn't mean for things to go the way they did in this chapter. Anyone disappointed? If so, I guess you can let me know. Just be gentle. I'm finally on holidays, and I'm finally 21, so I'm on kind of a high.**

**But now I must go and wash my hair, having been to the gym this morning.**

**Viva la QUT!**


	65. Christmas Celebrations Part Four

"Christmas Celebrations Part Four"

"_Behave," Regulus hissed at them, but he was grinning. Barty sat next to Hermione, and she looked at him, a bit nervous. But his smile of gratitude made her feel relief._

_And as she glanced occasionally at Mr. Crouch during the soiree, and saw the way he looked at his son guiltily, she knew that things were going to be brighter from now on, at least for one of her friends._

_Christmas was getting better and better._

**25****th**** of December, 1978**

"Good morning! Happy Christmas!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping into Rabastan's arms when she and Severus arrived at Lucius and Narcissa's house. "Happy Christmas!" she exclaimed again, embracing the young Malfoys. She went through each of her former fellow students, being trailed by a far more sober Severus. He was carrying the shrunken presents in the pockets of his robes.

"Gather in the living room, everyone," Lucius said, his calm voice cutting across the excited chatter.

"This way," Narcissa told 'the girls', leading them through the house, followed by 'the menfolk'. The older generation—and part of the younger—was already seated around, and had just been awaiting the Hogwarts crowd. Hermione, Severus, and Professor Slughorn had chaperoned the students who were invited. There were very few, as most had gone home with their parents after the soiree the night before, including Barty. He had arrived with his parents to the Malfoy Christmas lunch, and was looking… happy.

"Presents under the tree," Lucius instructed, pointing unnecessarily. Hermione, still on her first-Christmas-with-her-husband high, helped him enlarge the gifts, and find places for them underneath the sweet-smelling pine. He squeezed her hand as they stood, pulling her into his side as they went to take their seats beside Regulus and his parents.

House elves, including the pregnant one Rodolphus had mentioned, passed around trays of food and drink. Hermione wondered if this was Dobby's mother. She only wished that she could have gotten to know him better, know more of his history, and hoped that her efforts in this time could save the elf who had given his life for the greater good.

"Thank you," she murmured to the pregnant elf. She looked startled at being addressed so politely, but Hermione continued. "I was wondering if you would be agreeable to me interviewing you for my work?"

"Mrs. Snape would have to ask Miffy's Master or Mistress," the elf said, wide-eyed.

"I will do so. Thank you again, Miffy."

"Hermione," Severus whispered to her, nuzzling her hair again, "please remember not to thank the house elves."

"I'm sorry, Severus," she murmured back, and she tucked her left hand into the crook of his right arm.

She was glad that she had learned the wizarding Christmas carols when she was younger, as they had a sing-along before lunch. It was a very relaxed atmosphere, and Hermione was once again able to forget that they were in the middle of a war—or perhaps not so much in the middle; not if she succeeded as she hoped to do. With any luck, it would end sooner than it did, before the prophecy could even be made.

The buffest sat on a long table in the ball room, to one side, so that a bit of gentle, informal dancing could take place. While 'jiving' with Hermione, Barty thanked her for what she said to his father the previous evening.

"When we got home, he was more…" He trailed off, trying to think of the right word.

"Attentive?" she suggested, and he nodded.

"And then this morning, he actually took me aside for a father-to-son talk," he said, shaking his head. "It was crazy. He… he _apologised_ for letting his work 'take precedence' over me." He imitated his father's voice, and Hermione laughed.

"I'm glad things are working out," she said.

"And it's all thanks to you, `Mione," Barty said, pausing. He then pulled Hermione into a fierce hug, before stepping back. He froze when Severus tapped on his shoulder.

"May I cut in?" he asked stiffly, and Hermione stepped back.

"Of course you may, Severus," she said, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "I'll go and have a drink while you two dance." She started to dart away with a laugh, and Severus quickly launched himself at his wife, winding his arms around her middle to stop and trap her, while Barty laughed, and captured the moment with his camera, which he had hidden in his robe pocket.

Just then, Lucius summoned everyone's attention, and raised a glass. He encouraged all the guests to do the same, making sure that Narcissa was only supplied with Gillywater.

"A toast to another happy Christmas," he said, and everyone drank to that. "And a toast to your lovely hostess." He bent over Narcissa's hand, winking at his blushing wife. After they all acknowledged the toast, he opened the floor to others.

Bellatrix led a toast to Hermione and Severus, but particularly to Hermione, as this was her first Christmas with all of them.

"Thank you," Mrs. Snape said, clutching her husband's hand. "You've all made me feel so welcome during our short acquaintance. It's been less than eight months, and yet here I am. In a place so far away from everything I've ever known—several time zones away, in fact," here, everyone shared a laugh, "I feel as though I truly belong; something I thought would never happen. I've found love," she looked adoringly at Severus, "family, and friendship." She felt tears start to form. "A toast," she raised her glass, "to continued acceptance of every deserving person, no matter their situation."

They all drank to that.

**

* * *

**

My readers! How are you? We saw the hurricanes—or whatever they were—on the news. I know most of you are Americans, so pleeeeease tell me you're okay! I'm sure we'll be praying for you in church tomorrow. Just please set my mind at ease, even somewhat, or I shall cry. *Sniffs in a threatening manner*


	66. Christmas Celebrations Part Five

"Christmas Celebrations Part Five"

"_Thank you," Mrs. Snape said, clutching her husband's hand. "You've all made me feel so welcome during our short acquaintance. It's been less than eight months, and yet here I am. In a place so far away from everything I've ever known—several time zones away, in fact," here, everyone shared a laugh, "I feel as though I truly belong; something I thought would never happen. I've found love," she looked adoringly at Severus, "family, and friendship." She felt tears start to form. "A toast," she raised her glass, "to continued acceptance of every deserving person, no matter their situation."_

_They all drank to that._

**26****th**** of December, 1978**

The day after Christmas, Hermione and Severus spent most of the day in their quarters, only leaving to go to the staff lunch in the Great Hall. Dumbledore had organised a Secret Santa, something that he did every year.

That evening, Hermione wore her Christmas present from Reg, Barty, and Bella: an evening cloak. It was made of some magical fabric that Hermione couldn't identify, with real silver thread woven in.

"Are you _sure _you're all right?" Severus murmured to his wife as they walked into the ballroom. "You were ill this morning."

"The food we've had the last few days is richer than what we have at Hogwarts. I think that's the problem."

"Don't joke about your health," he muttered, but he pulled her into a waltz anyway, sweeping her around the dance floor until they reached their friends on the other side. After the usual greetings and compliments, they joined in the dancing until it was time for dinner.

"When will the Dark Lord next call for us?" Hermione whispered to Lucius, who was sitting to her left.

"In a few days' time, most likely," he replied. "One year, he interrupted a Boxing Day lunch, and since some of his followers were drunk, they didn't duel as effectively. Some were captured by Aurors, and our master only just evaded the same fate. He never did that again, and has since enforced strict drinking rules."

Hermione chuckled. "How many were unhappy about that?"

"Only five were foolish enough to be vocal about it, I've heard. Those five were… executed." Hermione paled, grateful that Severus rarely, if ever, spoke his mind. She knew very few Slytherins like that, in fact, and only hoped that her Gryffindor tendencies wouldn't get her killed.

"Can we talk about something less depressing?" Narcissa asked, winking at Hermione over her glass of Gillywater. "I don't mean to complain, but this is supposed to be a _fun_ occasion."

"Here, here!" Rodolphus said, raising his glass. "Enjoyed your toast yesterday, Hermione. Can't help but think that you've got the heart of a Hufflepuff." There was laughter around the table.

"She's got the heart of a Slytherin," Severus stated, gripping her hand under the table. "_This_ Slytherin."

"You old romantic," his wife said, blushing as she squeezed right back.

After dinner, they resumed dancing, though it was less energetic. Finally, they reached the students' curfew, and prepared to return to Hogwarts, along with those who were returning for the remained of the holidays.

They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, to take the school portkey from there. It wasn't due to leave for another half an hour, so Professor Slughorn treated the students to hot chocolate all around, while Hermione and Severus went out into Muggle London to walk along under the stars.

They were turning back when they heard a scream from a nearby alley. Hitching up the skirt of her dress, Hermione took off, running to the rescue.

"Hermione!" Severus shouted, and he sighed as he followed her. They couldn't just leave the Muggle police to deal with the problem? And what if she used magic, and got into trouble with the Ministry? Foolish woman.

By the time he found his wife, she was comforting a woman who was sitting on the ground, her shoulders shaking as she wept. There was an unconscious man nearby, blood pooling beneath his head. Hermione looked up when she noticed her husband's presence, and shrugged. She pointed towards a crate with various construction scraps inside, and Severus noticed the bloodied plank of wood by the attacker's head. They looked up when they heard running, and Hermione gasped when she saw who it was. However, she helped the woman stand, who immediately ran into the newcomer's arms.

"What happened to my wife?" he asked.

"This young woman saved me," she sobbed. Finally, she turned, and Severus noticed Hermione growing steadily paler. "Thank you so much. He…"

"I understand," Hermione whispered, keeping her eyes focussed on the ground. "And… you're welcome."

"Please," the woman's husband said, "what is your name?"

"Hermione," she said, and she cleared her throat. "My name is Hermione, and this is my husband, Severus."

"How can we ever thank you enough, Hermione?"

"You could always name your first child after me," she suggested, smiling.

"We'll do that," the woman said, perfectly serious.

"If you don't mind my asking, what's your last name?" Hermione asked.

"Granger," the man said, and she nodded.

"Good night, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," she said. "Come along, Severus. We have to get back to the pub. It was nice meeting you both," she added, waving good bye as she dragged him back to the pub.

"Hermione, are they your…"

"Yes. Now _hurry_. We don't want to miss the portkey."

**

* * *

**

I know; an exceptionally long chapter. I apologise, but I kind of got carried away with this scene. Did it intrigue you? Here's hoping it did. *Crosses fingers*

**So now Hermione shall have a name! And this story will come in handy in the future… for example, when Hermione Granger comes to Hogwarts.**


	67. Conception Beats Contraception

"Conception Beats Contraception"

"_If you don't mind my asking, what's your last name?" Hermione asked._

"_Granger," the man said, and she nodded._

"_Good night, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," she said. "Come along, Severus. We have to get back to the pub. It was nice meeting you both," she added, waving good bye as she dragged him back to the pub._

"_Hermione, are they your…"_

"_Yes. Now hurry. We don't want to miss the portkey."_

They arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron with a few minutes to spare. Once they were sure that everyone was assembled, they all took a hold of the portkey, and waited. Finally, the tugging and twisting sensation took over, and Hermione tried not to show her discomfort in front of all the people who believed her to be a pureblood, and therefore used to this.

She had thought quickly in the alley. Now she'd be able to tell everyone she knew about what had happened, so that when she—her younger counterpart—came to Hogwarts, it wouldn't be such a big revelation that there were two Hermione Grangers. Of course, the day Hermione Granger went back in time, Hermione Snape would have to explain to everyone what had happened. And that was something she was dreading.

At least she had nineteen years in which to build up her Gryffindor courage, right?

…Right.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Wow. Imagine meeting people with your last name! We're surprised that you saved mere Muggles, yes. But, as Rodolphus said, you've got the heart of a Hufflepuff. If you can have the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, and still be in Slytherin, why not? Also, you overcame a Muggle male without getting into trouble with the Ministry, which shows Slytherin cunning. Come to that, it also shows a certain amount of Gryffindor stupidity._

_We almost left that out, but Lucius insisted on putting it in._

_The pregnancy's coming along well, thank you. Now that my eyes have changed, Lucius checks them every day._

_Narcissa, of course, is very happy with this arrangement, particularly as we can use this romantic gesture to tease Rabastan and Rodolphus when they visit._

_The Dark Lord has spoken about Pava being part of the next generation of Death Eaters, and has asked if you have conceived yet. Naturally, he expects to be informed when that happens. We look forward to breaking this to Bella, for when she and Rodolphus wed. We honestly can't see that girl being a mother, but miracles can occur._

_Let it serve as a lesson for those illicit meetings of theirs in Hogsmeade._

_Love,_

_Narcissa and Lucius_.

Hermione laughed at the last line, before thinking. Well, she'd been ill lately.

In fact, why hadn't she thought of pregnancy?

"Well, there's only one way to find out," she muttered, and she began her search for the baby book she had bought. After a few minutes, she hit herself on the head with the palm of her hand. She withdrew her wand, and said, "Accio baby book."

It flew into her opened hands seconds later, and she shook her head at her own forgetfulness. Maybe she really _was_ pregnant.

"Contents page, contents page… testing charms… pages fifteen to seventeen… found them!" She went to their bedroom, and positioned herself on the bed, grateful that Severus was with Professor Slughorn. She didn't want him to get his hopes up, just in case he really did want a child. Damn magic for letting fate decide! But there was nothing she could do, except hope and pray, and test herself.

Waving her wand, she drew her shirt up, and levitated the book beside her head, where she lay propped up on pillows. Lowering her gaze, she made the correct motions, and glanced up at the book to check the incantation. Once she felt sufficiently confident, she spoke.

"Graviditas probare," she chanted, "graviditas probare, graviditas probare…"

**

* * *

**

The Latin means 'pregnancy test'. The letters from the Malfoys are written by the two of them collaboratively, unless they are writing to her separately, which only Narcissa would have reason to, let's be honest. Just clearing up confusion.

**I'm glad you were so pleased with the previous chapter. I have these somewhat ingenious ideas sometimes. Actually, I came up with a new story today, for a Hermione/Voldemort story. Wrote it on the bus to the gym, and on the way back. I'm quite pleased with it, actually. Course, I've got heaps of other stories I've got plotted, or partially plotted, and some I've started writing, and want to finish before I lose my nerve. *Laughs nervously***

**Review, please!**


	68. Child on the Way

"Child on the Way"

_Waving her wand, she drew her shirt up, and levitated the book beside her head, where she lay propped up on pillows. Lowering her gaze, she made the correct motions, and glanced up at the book to check the incantation. Once she felt sufficiently confident, she spoke._

"_Graviditas probare," she chanted, "graviditas probare, graviditas probare…"_

Eventually, a swirl of white began to form over Hermione's abdomen. She held her breath. That meant she was pregnant. A fountain of blue sparks flew up in the air above it, and then faded along with the white stream. She began to giggle, and covered her mouth as she gasped, the tears beginning to fall. The giggles turned into laughter, and she leapt from the bed. Never mind Severus' apprenticeship. He needed to know.

"Severus!" she called out as she made for the potions lab. By the time she got there, Professor Slughorn had put the potion they were brewing on Stasis, as they had both heard her calls.

"Hello, Mrs. Snape," he said cheerfully. "What can we do for you?"

"I need to speak with Sev," she told him as respectfully as she could. But she couldn't help grinning, and her husband was suspicious.

"Why?" he asked slowly. She rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand, and dragged him into the office at Slughorn's insistence, so they could have some privacy.

"Don't keep him too long, Mrs. Snape!" he called jovially, winking at them. Hermione blushed, and Severus raised his eyebrows. Once they were shut in the office, and a Silencing Charm in place, he smirked at his wife.

"Well, what is the reason for this kidnapping?" he asked.

"Sev, I'm pregnant," she blurted out excitedly. His jaw dropped, and she laughed. "I just did a test, and it was positive. And it's a boy!" She was bouncing on her heels, waiting for his answer. He was certainly dumbstruck. Finally, he managed to get his act together, and grinned.

"A baby boy," he whispered, and then he swept her into his arms, laughing as well. He showered her with kisses, peppering her face with his love, and tasting her tears. He was sure that he was crying as well. They spun around for quite some time, before Severus let Hermione slide back down to her feet. "What kind of test did you do?"

"This one," she replied, showing him the page in the book.

"Three pages for pregnancy tests?" he asked disbelievingly.

"There are different ones for first-time mothers, for unmarried or single mothers. There are also charms for older mothers, and ones with significant age differences between the parents, and even ones where the father is unknown."

"Fascinating."

"Anyway, I must tell the headmaster," she said quietly, stroking her husband's face, love for him ever shining in her eyes. "And we'll have to tell the Dark Lord… but Professor Slughorn will want to know, having seen all this."

"And as soon as we tell him, everyone else will soon know," he said, nodding.

"But Professor Dumbledore will certainly need to be told," she said. "He's the headmaster, after all. And where will we live? Here? Hogsmeade? London? Spinner's End?"

"We'll discuss that later. Go to him, and we'll meet later. I'll explain to Professor Slughorn, and make sure that he doesn't tell anyone."

With a final, lingering kiss, Hermione hurried from the office.

There was no way she wished to risk her baby—their baby—when it came to her spying, which was why she needed his help.

She would need extra protection.

**

* * *

**

Yes; and so the plot continues to thicken. Hope you're all happy that she's pregnant, though happiness cannot last forever.

**Great. Now I'm all sad at the thought.**

**Anyway; now for a series of tight, non-dragging-along chapters.**


	69. Creeping Around

"Creeping Around"

"_We'll discuss that later. Go to him, and we'll meet later. I'll explain to Professor Slughorn, and make sure that he doesn't tell anyone."_

_With a final, lingering kiss, Hermione hurried from the office._

_There was no way she wished to risk her baby—their baby—when it came to her spying, which was why she needed his help._

_She would need extra protection._

Professor Slughorn gave his word that he wouldn't tell anyone, particularly as Severus wanted to wait until they were sure that everything was all right. After Lucius and Narcissa's scare, he had resolved to be overprotective of his wife and child, just like his blonde friend now was. And, to that end, he left his master, and went to find Hermione. Walking alone around the draughty corridors of the schools was decidedly unsafe.

She must have got quite a good headstart, because she didn't answer any of his calls, so he ended up using a Locator Spell. When he heard her voice, he quickened his pace, and realised that she had found the headmaster strolling through the halls, and spoke to him where they were.

"…can't tell him. He'll hate me."

"He won't, Hermione. And he has a right to know. Severus will wish to protect his wife and son; you know that."

Severus frowned. What were they talking about?

"There's just so much danger in these times. I'm gladder than ever that I managed to avoid taking the Mark. With any luck, the Dark Lord—oh, damn it; Voldemort—will be dead by the time this baby's born."

"Let us hope so, my dear. I will certainly give you the protection of Hogwarts, and the protection of the Order. We will inform them at the next meeting, if you wish. If you get caught up in any future raids, they will know not to harm you, even for the sake of appearances."

"I just… I so wanted to wait until we'd be safe from him. I didn't want to fall pregnant during this war. And now… But I've got Severus, and we'll be a family, and that's more important to me than anything else. I wouldn't change this for anything." Severus heard his wife sniffle, and his mind reeled at everything he heard. It felt as though he'd been stabbed in the back, straight through to his heart. But it was better than the alternative. For a moment, he had thought she had cheated on him.

"A spy's life is difficult, my dear," Dumbledore said. "You knew this when you volunteered."

"I wasn't married then, and I certainly wasn't pregnant. Oh, gods, I wish I'd never come here!" she cried, and she buried her face in her hands. Severus had heard enough. He whipped away into the shadows, and went straight to their rooms.

"Surely you don't mean that?" the headmaster said quietly.

"Half of me does," she replied, equally quiet. "And then I tell myself to stop being foolish. The Dark Lord is set on a new generation of Death Eaters, and I'm certain he'd do nothing to jeopardise this baby, as long as he thinks that I'm on his side."

"Then continue to do your job well; and, should anything bad happen, just Stun your husband, and bring him to me. I'll make sure that you go into hiding until we win."

"Thank you, sir," she murmured.

**

* * *

**

Short chapters, remember? Severus is suffering from conflicting emotions at the moment; all at once, he's been told that his wife's pregnant, and then he finds out that she's a spy, something which will endanger their child. Indeed; Hermione's situation is dangerous to their baby.

**I apologise for being ominous, and particularly in the previous chapter. Ah well. Please review, my dears!**


	70. Confrontation

"Confrontation"

"_Surely you don't mean that?" the headmaster said quietly._

"_Half of me does," she replied, equally quiet. "And then I tell myself to stop being foolish. The Dark Lord is set on a new generation of Death Eaters, and I'm certain he'd do nothing to jeopardise this baby, as long as he thinks that I'm on his side."_

"_Then continue to do your job well; and, should anything bad happen, just Stun your husband, and bring him to me. I'll make sure that you go into hiding until we win."_

"_Thank you, sir," she murmured._

Hermione hurried back to their rooms. She wanted Madame Pomfrey to be the midwife, but then that was logical. After all, she and Severus lived at Hogwarts. Why go all the way to St. Mungo's for medical assistance?

But right now, she just wanted to see her husband.

She almost skipped into the living room. She could see his shadow where he sat by the fire, stroking a glass of what looked like Firewhiskey. She chuckled.

"Started to celebrate without me?" she asked. He remained silent. "Severus? Are you okay? Or are you finally going into shock?" The smile remained plastered on her face as she wandered around the armchair, and knelt in front of him. But the grin left when she saw his blank expression. With the firelight flickering over his features, she could have sworn she was looking at the dour potions master she had met when she was eleven. She waited quietly, unwilling to startle him, as though he were a wild animal.

Which, considering how tense he was, was a fair comparison.

Finally, he spoke.

"You're a spy," he whispered. Hermione froze. "I heard you. I heard you and Dumbledore."

"I… Severus, I had to," she said, placing her hands gently on his knees. He jumped, and their eyes almost met. Almost. "Please understand. You were there once; don't you remember? It was in that letter that you wrote to me in the future, the one that you tore up. I've done this to save you from having to be a spy, doing terrible things to maintain your cover. Gods, Sev. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, let alone you. You had such a terrible life, and you were all alone."

"Was this… has this happened since our marriage?"

She shook her head. "No. From before."

"So you've been spying on me?"

Another shake. "No. The Dark Lord."

"And what would you have done to maintain your cover?" he asked, finally meeting her eyes. She gasped, and sat back on her heels. This time, she was the one to drop her gaze, hardly daring to meet her husband's eyes. There was a myriad of emotions there, and she was too much of a coward to sift through them all. It was easier just to look away. "Hermione? How far would you have gone to 'save' the wizarding world?"

"Far enough." She sniffed. "But Merlin knows I would never willingly hurt you. Wizarding world be damned; you're mine, and I'd rather betray the Light than allow them to harm you. I… I never told any of them that. Otherwise I couldn't have become a spy. You," she continued, her voice distinctly shaky, "risked your life so many times for us—for me and my friends—and all for the greater good. You're so much braver than I am. But you shouldn't have to be."

"I am your _husband_," he said quietly, and he tucked a finger under her chin, tilting her head up. "I hate," she flinched, "the thought of you being forced to make such a decision. Yes, I remember the letter. Yes, I should have become a spy instead of you. I am the man in this family, and it is therefore my responsibility to protect you. But I foolishly thought that, since you seemed to be going along with everything, that maybe things really would be different. That maybe you were the difference between me becoming a spy, and not."

"It turns out… I have been."

"Hermione?" he asked, moving closer. "Please, open your eyes. I want you to look at me."

"I'm afraid."

"Of me?"

She sniffed, and shook her head, mindful of the finger still holding it up. "Of me. I'm a-afraid that I won't be strong enough to deal with… with…"

"My feelings?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Hermione? Don't be." She finally opened her eyes. "Gods above, my love, I'm so lucky to have you. I just wish you'd told me. I thought… I thought we were supposed to do things together. We could have been working together all this time. Oh, don't look so surprised. I only joined because our friends did, and we Slytherins stick together. But my loyalties lie with you, and they have done ever since we first met. Funnily enough, I was just doing what I thought was best for you, for _us_."

"Oh, Severus," she said, her heart lifting just as suddenly as it had dropped before. "How I love you." She threw her arms around his neck, and he pulled her into his lap one-armed.

"Hermione?" he asked. "What's this 'Order' thing? And… where can I sign up?" She smiled down at him, tears of happiness welling up in her eyes.

"We can talk to Professor Dumbledore about that tomorrow," she said, sliding her arms around his neck. "Right now, let's celebrate this baby's conception _properly_."

Severus smiled lasciviously, and put down the glass of Firewhiskey. He lifted Hermione as he stood, and cradled her body lovingly as he took her to their bedroom.

**

* * *

**

Did I surprise you all with his reaction? I like to think that I did.

**Please review! Only 30 chapters to go!**


	71. Costumes

"Costumes"

"_Oh, Severus," she said, her heart lifting just as suddenly as it had dropped before. "How I love you." She threw her arms around his neck, and he pulled her into his lap one-armed._

"_Hermione?" he asked. "What's this 'Order' thing? And… where can I sign up?" She smiled down at him, tears of happiness welling up in her eyes._

"_We can talk to Professor Dumbledore about that tomorrow," she said, sliding her arms around his neck. "Right now, let's celebrate this baby's conception properly."_

_Severus smiled lasciviously, and put down the glass of Firewhiskey. He lifted Hermione as he stood, and cradled her body lovingly as he took her to their bedroom._

"So we're going to find the diadem horcrux during the ball," Severus confirmed. Hermione nodded as she continued to sketch, working out what they could wear for the New Year's costume ball. "What in Salazar's name do you have planned for me, woman?"

"Is the character of Batman around in this time?"

"Yes, but that's a Muggle thing, Hermione. Be sensible."

"Oh yes. Of course."

"Why Batman?"

"Uh… never mind. It's a future… reference… You know? I'm sure it won't apply in the future anymore, so forget it."

"Okay," Severus said, chalking it up to her pregnancy. He hadn't had a chance to start reading the baby book yet. He knew about morning sickness, labour pains, and hormones. That was the extent of his knowledge. Most of what Lucius wrote to him went over his head. He was now glad that he made a habit of keeping all of his correspondence for five years. Now he just had to go through his complex filing system. Maybe his friend had some good advice? Well, he was bound to learn something useful from the letters, anyway.

"Don't you have _any_ preference for your costume, Sev? I know! Why don't we go as Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"Hmm?" He looked up from his desk drawer, and cocked his head. "It's a good thought. Which books would we have to read to find out what they looked like, do you think? Or, more to the point, how they would dress in real life?"

"I can do better than that," Hermione said, and she stood, holding out her hand. "Come along."

"Where are we going?"

"For a walk."

The first ghost the Snapes came across was Nearly-Headless Nick.

"Good evening," he said to them, tipping Hermione his head. She smiled.

"Good evening, Sir Nicholas," she replied. "I was wondering if you knew where the Grey Lady is? I would like to speak with her, if she is available."

"I shall bring her to you, Madame Snape. If you will excuse me a minute."

"Of course."

"Hermione," Severus whispered after the ghost had flown off, "why do we want to talk to the Ravenclaw ghost?"

"Because she _is_ the Ravenclaw ghost. Severus…"

"Here she is, sweet lady," Nick said as he reappeared with the Grey Lady. "Good night."

"Good night, Sir Nicholas," Hermione said, and Severus echoed her. They then turned their attention to the remaining ghost.

"What would you wish with me?" she asked softly.

"We were hoping that you could give us some costume advice for the ball," Hermione explained.

"Oh?"

"My husband and I were thinking about attending the ball as Salazar Slytherin… and your mother." Severus gaped at his wife, while Helena Ravenclaw seemed to pale.

"How did you…"

"I cannot tell you how I know," Hermione said. And then the ghost seemed to understand.

"It is something you have learned in the future, is it not?"

The Snapes looked at each other.

"W-well," Hermione said, "yes. But… but how did _you_…"

"My dear, we ghosts go through walls," Helena said. "Hogwarts tells us things. Not Peeves, though. He would not be able to keep quiet about something of this magnitude. But we all know."

"Do the _portraits_ know?"

"They are only attached to the walls. They cannot speak with the school as we can. So you wish to know if what you wear is realistic?"

"Only if it won't be too painful for you…"

"No, `twill be fine, Madame Snape." She thought. "Yes, I can advise you."

**

* * *

**

Next chapter: the ball! I don't think there was any particular romance between Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. The idea just seemed to… fit, really. Ha! Talking about costumes and fitting. Oh, I do amuse myself sometimes…

**Please review, dear readers!**


	72. Countdown

"Countdown"

"_My dear, we ghosts go through walls," Helena said. "Hogwarts tells us things. Not Peeves, though. He would not be able to keep quiet about something of this magnitude. But we all know."_

"_Do the portraits know?"_

"_They are only attached to the walls. They cannot speak with the school as we can. So you wish to know if what you wear is realistic?"_

"_Only if it won't be too painful for you…"_

"_No, `twill be fine, Madame Snape." She thought. "Yes, I can advise you."_

With the help of Sleekeazy's, and some dye to make her hair just that bit darker, Hermione looked as though she could pass for Rowena Ravenclaw. She was wearing dark blue robes with bronze-coloured trim, and bronze-coloured shoes. Severus was decked out in green and silver robes, and had applied a beard Glamour to his face. He would have worn a false beard, but Hermione refused to allow him any actual facial hair if they were going to be kissing.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Dumbledore said, clapping his hands when he saw the Snapes enter the ballroom. He strode over to them. "Very well done indeed. Why, at first, when I saw the two of you, I thought we had time-travellers in our midst!"

"Indeed," Hermione said, smiling nervously.

"I really did think that we were looking at two of the Founders."

"Hogwarts would have collapsed, no doubt, had Ravenclaw and Slytherin really been missing from the past," Severus said. He had spoken to Professor Dumbledore the previous evening about joining the Order of the Phoenix, and the headmaster had accepted. The more spies in Voldemort's camp, the merrier.

He and Hermione went to get a drink, and eventually located Bellatrix, in her harpy costume. She insisted on getting a photograph with the two of them, using her enchanted camera. The Snapes had also brought their camera, so a few minutes were spent with flashes going off in their corner of the hall.

"So where are the others, Bella?" Hermione asked.

"Well, if you see a doxy and an Acromantula sulking about together, that'll be Reg and Barty," she said. "Dunno what they see in the Bones twins. They're pretty enough, yes. But they're not on our side."

"At least they're purebloods."

"That's true," Bellatrix said, stroking her glass of pumpkin juice. "Maybe they can even be turned?"

"Well, it's a costume ball, so they could always claim not having known who the girls were," Severus said, eyes searching out their friends. Ah, there they were. Good costumes, admittedly; but hardly suited for dancing. Still, they hadn't had much choice. The adults were the only ones allowed to dress as humans.

"You know," Hermione said slowly, looking at her husband thoughtfully, "that's a good point, Sev. Bella, do you know what the twins are wearing?"

"No idea. They're not in Slytherin. Philippa is in Hufflepuff, and Evelyn's in Ravenclaw," Bellatrix said.

"Don't bother," a voice said, and the girls jumped. Severus snorted. He had been in the perfect position to see the boys' approach. The doxy—Regulus—had spoken. "We know which ones they are, and please don't do anything about it."

Hermione swiftly used Legillimancy on him. Philippa was in a mermaid costume, apparently. She turned her attention to Barty. And Evelyn was… dressed as a mermaid, too; only this one had brown hair, and the other had black.

The girls had blonde hair. Now… that was quite telling. The choice of hair colour for their costumes.

Severus had been speaking, and she returned her focus to the conversation, though she allowed her eyes to wander the room. Hmm. This would take awhile.

There was more dancing, and the witching hour approached. Rodolphus turned up, though he was well-disguised so that none of the teachers would know who he was, or that he was there. He danced with Bellatrix as often as he could, without drawing suspicion, and made sure they stayed in the shadows as the time for the countdown drew near. Hermione and Severus were busy, making sure that the boys would be near the Bones twins for the midnight kiss.

The four students looked at one another in shock; but Regulus stepped shyly towards Philippa, who didn't back away. Barty took courage from this, and got closer to Evelyn, who closed the distance between them.

Severus pulled Hermione several feet away, so that they could provide a distraction should the need arise. The countdown began.

"Seven, six, five, four, three, two…"

He bent his wife over his arm, and crushed their lips together when the clock struck twelve. They were still kissing after most people had stopped, and it was only when they heard a few wolf whistles that Severus dragged his mouth away from Hermione's. He brought her back to a standing position.

"Let's get out of here," he said huskily, loudly enough for some of the students to hear. That way, when they left the hall, they wouldn't be followed, and they could search for Ravenclaw's diadem without worry.

**

* * *

**

Hmm. What did you think of this chapter, fair ones? I tried to check out pictures of Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw, but `twas nearly impossible to find anything remotely helpful. So I made it up.

**I also had difficulty thinking about what the students could go as. Naturally, the Acromantula costume that Barty was wearing would be human-size, just as Regulus' doxy costumes would also be human-size.**

**Anyway. Toodles!**


	73. Come On!

"Come On!"

"_Seven, six, five, four, three, two…"_

_He bent his wife over his arm, and crushed their lips together when the clock struck twelve. They were still kissing after most people had stopped, and it was only when they heard a few wolf whistles that Severus dragged his mouth away from Hermione's. He brought her back to a standing position._

"_Let's get out of here," he said huskily, loudly enough for some of the students to hear. That way, when they left the hall, they wouldn't be followed, and they could search for Ravenclaw's diadem without worry._

"So… what made you think it was here?" Severus asked, looking around the Ravenclaw Tower. As Professor Slughorn's apprentice, he had the authority to enter any common room. He had given the—rather valid—excuse that they wanted to check on the rooms, and make sure that no one was around, misbehaving.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said. "I had the funny idea that it had been moved from here… but that's definitely not the diadem that _I_ remember."

"Then tell me, Hermione," he said, "where is it?"

"It must be in the Room of Requirement. Come on!" She grabbed his hand, and dragged him towards the entrance. They left Ravenclaw Tower, and went straight to the seventh floor corridor with the troll tapestry. Hermione paced back and forth, Severus watching her robes flowing behind her, and admiring his wife's figure. He didn't even notice the door appear at first. It took Hermione clearing her throat for him to snap out of his reverie.

"Coming," he said.

The Room of Hidden Things was cluttered, though not as much as in the future. Hermione couldn't remember the exact location of the horcrux, but she remembered one thing.

"It should be on a bust," she said. Severus' gaze travelled down to her chest. "No… oh, you horny git. You know perfectly well what I mean."

"Yes, I do," he said, and he sighed. "Ah well. I much prefer yours to anyone else's, anyway." He smirked, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Help me look."

Severus kept getting distracted by all the things that had been thrown away.

"Look at all these old textbooks!" he exclaimed.

"Severus, focus!"

"I… I am," he said, sounding wistful. "But… can we take some of these as well? Some of them are now out-of-print."

"Probably for good rea… there it is!" she shouted. His head jerked up. "Sev, come and help me up, would you?"

He opted not to point out that she was a witch, and could just Summon the diadem. Instead, he hurried over, and picked her up at the waist. Hermione pulled the horcrux off the top of the statue's head.

"Success," she whispered, and she smiled at Severus. He allowed her to slide down slowly in his hands. She yelped, and almost dropped the diadem, when his hands slipped around her front.

"It's your fault for mentioning busts before," he said, smirk widening.

"You randy devil. I'm sure Salazar Slytherin didn't behave like this, particularly to Rowena Ravenclaw."

"He probably remained single, if that's the case," he remarked.

"Uh… not quite," Hermione muttered.

"Why? Did the Grey Lady tell you something?"

"N-no. It's just… he probably married. Because, uh, the Dark Lord is descended from him. Didn't I tell you that?"

"I think I'd remember something like that," Severus said. He realised that he was still holding onto his wife, and smiled. She wriggled from his grasp, examining the headwear. "So he must have very pure blood."

"Through his mother, perhaps. His father, however, was pure Muggle."

"Fascinating. Should you be telling me this?"

"Well, I've told you now." They were almost at the door when Severus broke away from his wife, and ran back. "Sev?"

He returned what seemed like only moments later, arms laden with books. She raised an eyebrow, but smiled when he still managed to open the door for her with one hand. She gave him a gentle kiss as a reward, and he nearly dropped the texts.

"Happy new year, Severus," she said as they walked along the corridor, diadem concealed beneath Hermione's cloak.

"Happy new year, indeed," he murmured, sidling as close to her as he could get.

"You know, if you hadn't taken those books, you'd be able to put your arm around my waist," she said.

"Ah, but there's a solution for everything, my dear." He withdrew his wand, and shrank the books, before putting them in his pocket. He then swept Hermione up into his arms. She let out a laugh, and held the tiara in one hand, her other arm around his neck. "Come on, Hermione. Let's go… home." He tilted his head, smiling—not smirking—at his wife. He pulled her closer, and carried her to their quarters to celebrate the new year… just as everyone else thought they were.

"I'm going to see Madame Pomfrey soon," she said once they were safely in their rooms. "About being our midwife. Is that all right?"

"Of course, but no more talking now."

"Ooh… oh, yes. Okay."

**

* * *

**

Excitement is approaching. We're back to Death Eater stuff in chapter 75, you'll be pleased to hear. Well, maybe not pleased, exactly. But it's different. And things will be moving quickly, with any luck. So this part of the story is coming to an end, so to speak. More Voldemort-related things.

**See you there!**


	74. CheckUp

"Check-Up"

"_Ah, but there's a solution for everything, my dear." He withdrew his wand, and shrank the books, before putting them in his pocket. He then swept Hermione up into his arms. She let out a laugh, and held the tiara in one hand, her other arm around his neck. "Come on, Hermione. Let's go… home." He tilted his head, smiling—not smirking—at his wife. He pulled her closer, and carried her to their quarters to celebrate the new year… just as everyone else thought they were._

"_I'm going to see Madame Pomfrey soon," she said once they were safely in their rooms. "About being our midwife. Is that all right?"_

"_Of course, but no more talking now."_

"_Ooh… oh, yes. Okay."_

By the time Hermione got around to seeing Madame Pomfrey, her eyes had noticeably begun to change colour. The medi-witch smiled when she saw this.

"I'll do a check anyway," she said. "Make sure everything's all right."

"Will you be the midwife? Please?" Hermione asked, leaning forward a little. Madame Pomfrey paused, and then nodded.

"Of course. I've never had much opportunity for that; no teen pregnancies, no married staff. Not until now, anyway."

"Well, Severus and I would be honoured."

"Please allow me to congratulate you, then, Mrs. Snape. Now, lie back."

The matron did many comprehensive tests, Hermione just staying relaxed. "Well?" she asked at the end.

"The eyes never lie," Madame Pomfrey said. "You're just fine, dear, and so is the baby."

"Good," Hermione said, sitting up. "Severus had a hard childhood. I just know he'll be a wonderful father, given the chance, and he deserves that chance. It may not seem like it, but it's true."

"Well, I'd believe you, dear. Despite everything, I think you would be a good judge of character. I only hope you can bring up your child right."

"I hope I can have that chance, too," Hermione said. "Thank you, Madame Pomfrey."

"When will you tell the rest of the staff, dear? And your friends?"

"At the staff meeting, tonight," she replied. "But we'll floo the others first. They're like family to us."

"And I hear tell you saved Narcissa Malfoy's baby," Madame Pomfrey said, sitting down on the bed next to Hermione's.

"As I said, they're family. Purebloods—Slytherins—look after each other."

"You weren't in Slytherin, though you may as well have been."

"No, I was never a Slytherin," Hermione said. I'm a Gryffindor, she thought proudly. "But it would never have made a difference. I love Severus, and I'll love this baby no matter which house it is in."

"Even if he ends up in Gryffindor?" the Healer asked, her eyes twinkling.

"No 'even' about it." She placed her hand on her belly. A number of weeks had passed since they had recovered the diadem, and they were unsure whether to get rid of it now, or wait until they had more. Hermione had a plan, which she was going to implement soon.

She had no idea that 'soon' would turn out to be 'that night'.

"Have you got any good baby books?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"I have." She told her the name: _All You Need to Know About Pregnancy_, by Mela Kirkbridge. The older woman approved, having trained with Ms. Kirkbridge herself.

"Mela knows what she's talking about," she said, walking Hermione to the doors.

"From what I've read of the book, I can only agree."

"I can owl her sometime, and ask if there's anything else in particular I should know. Are there any pureblood-specific requirements that you have? Any traditions you wish to uphold?"

"No! No!" Hermione said quickly. "No, that's fine. There's nothing special I need."

"Oh, good."

"W-why? Does blood purity make a difference? I mean, when it comes to pregnancy? Do certain things endanger the baby?"

"They can do," she admitted. "But very few, and they're all outlined in the book. Just take the proper precautions. At this stage, and for the next few weeks, the baby is safe from pretty much anything."

"What do you mean, 'pretty much'?"

"Only nature, an accident, or an abortive potion can get rid of that baby, and as I've said, there will be very detailed instructions _in the book_. Go on, now. And I can assure you, nature won't strike. Just continue to check your eyes every day, and come to me if there are problems. And make sure that you're not alone going anywhere."

"Severus walked me here, and he'll be back… oh, here he is now," she said as her husband rounded the corner. He smiled at her, and nodded at Madame Pomfrey.

"Good day, Severus."

"Good day, Madame Pomfrey. Is everything all right?"

"Just fine," she said. "Take care of her."

"Of course I will," he said, looking indignant.

"Sorry, but it's just standard precaution."

"Fine," he said, taking Hermione's arm. "Let's go. We've got to floo the others."

They said their farewells, and went back to their quarters. They had barely stepped inside when Severus clutched his left arm, and frowned. Hermione drew in a breath.

"Just remember what you've learnt about Occlumency," she whispered, their eyes meeting.

"Are you coming?" he asked. She nodded, and within half-a-minute, they had left, leaving behind a note for Professor Dumbledore.

**

* * *

**

Dun-dun-dun! The Death Eater meeting will take the next two chapters, and some very life-changing things shall be happening, including something that will be coming approximately a year early…

**See you then!**


	75. The Con

"The Con"

"_Fine," he said, taking Hermione's arm. "Let's go. We've got to floo the others."_

_They said their farewells, and went back to their quarters. They had barely stepped inside when Severus clutched his left arm, and frowned. Hermione drew in a breath._

"_Just remember what you've learnt about Occlumency," she whispered, their eyes meeting._

"_Are you coming?" he asked. She nodded, and within half-a-minute, they had left, leaving behind a note for Professor Dumbledore._

At a Death Eater meeting, Severus was tested for the first time since becoming a spy. He had to keep his mind closed from the Dark Lord, and retain any and all information that he learned while there. Of course, since Hermione was there in her capacity as 'spy' for Voldemort, with some 'important news' for him, she was able to remember things, too. She chatted with some of the witches beforehand. Gossip was a useful thing, as she had discovered. Professor Dumbledore liked to keep tabs on what was happening in the home lives of Death Eaters.

She hoped that, for the sake of her few friends among them, he didn't intend to use emotional blackmail. It just seemed… wrong to her.

"Do you have information for me, Hermione?" Lord Voldemort asked. She knelt in front of him, smiling.

"Yes, my lord. I have overheard a conversation between the headmaster and Professor Slughorn. I was looking for Severus—it turns out he was in the potions lab, working—and the professors were out in the hallway, whispering. Since they were being so furtive, I thought that it might be important, and so I hid nearby."

"What were they discussing?" He leaned forward, and Hermione raised her head a fraction of an inch, and spoke louder.

"Well, Professor Slughorn was nervous, saying that he'd rather speak somewhere more private. I heard Professor Dumbledore say… your name." She gave a false shudder. "I knew then that I should follow." Voldemort nodded encouragingly. "But they were too quick for me in getting into a classroom, and I was unable to eavesdrop. However, I did hear one unfamiliar word that Professor Slughorn said."

"What was this word?"

"The best I could make out was 'horcrux'," she said, looking confused. "I looked it up in the Latin dictionary in the library, and it wasn't there. Without knowing where to look…"

"No, I know what it means," Voldemort said, waving his hand. He looked almost… agitated. "It is unnecessary for you to know what a horcrux is. Thank you for this information, Hermione. You have done well."

"Thank _you_, my lord," she said. "Both for your praise, and for the opportunity to serve you in the best way I can." At a wordless command, she drew back to stand beside her husband, touching his hand briefly.

"I must think over this new development," the Dark Lord said. "It is… of some concern to me. The old fool will not have his suspicions of my younger servants yet; and I am aware of the very good hiding places some of you have for your… darker items." It didn't take a skilled Legillimens to know that many of the Death Eaters reddened at his words. "Over the next few weeks, I have decisions to make. Hermione, Severus; if anything further happens in relation to this matter, report to me _immediately_. By owl, by floo, by patronus, in person… anything. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my lord," the Snapes murmured, heads bowed.

"Has anyone else anything important to tell me?"

"My lord!" someone said, stepping from the crowd. "I overheard something a few days ago, too."

"Come forward and speak, Rookwood."

What he had to say would change their lives forever.

**

* * *

**

Short chapter, but please don't flame me. In my defence, I shall tell you about some trouble that I have been having with my email account. Again.

**This time, I miss a whole heap of email notices from ffnet, right? Then, about a week later, I start getting them. This means that I've missed in-between chapters, having got later updates earlier. So I must now trawl through all these chapters that I've missed. Yes, partly my own fault for subscribing to so many story alerts, particularly with six of my own on the go. But because some of them are so long, I'm having to leave those, and it'll probably take days before I get around to reading them.**

**I also find that I can churn out shorter chapters faster. Funny, that. Plus, these are momentous enough events to warrant their own chapters. And why drag things on?**

**Precisely.**


	76. A Change of Prophecy

"A Change of Prophecy"

"_Has anyone else anything important to tell me?"_

"_My lord!" someone said, stepping from the crowd. "I overheard something a few days ago, too."_

"_Come forward and speak, Rookwood."_

_What he had to say would change their lives forever._

The young man knelt before his master. "When I was in Knockturn Alley, rallying support—discreetly, of course—I took a break by going into the Hag & Mage. There, a young witch was drinking. The only seat was opposite her, since the International Quidditch Semi-Finals were on the radio. We got talking, but she seemed far too flighty for your service."

"Surely _I_ should be the best judge of that, Augustus?" Voldemort said.

"Uh, y-yes, my lord. I merely wished to save you some work…"

"How very kind. I shall overlook this error on your part, _if_ what you tell me is important enough."

Rookwood gulped visibly, and nodded. "Of course, my lord. Anyway, this woman suddenly went into some kind of trance, and spoke in a harsh voice. It was just getting to an exciting part of the game, so no one else noticed. Quidditch isn't really my thing, as you know. Curious, I listened to her."

"What did she say?"

"She said: _She is coming, she who will oppose the Dark Lord. Born in the autumn to the unexpected_. It, uh," Rookwood said, and he cleared his throat, "that's what I heard, pretty much verbatim. Then there was a roar from the others over some goal, I think; and when I turned back to her, she was coughing, and seemed to have forgotten what happened. It was a prophecy, wasn't it?"

"Legillimens," Voldemort said, and he watched what happened in the Death Eater's mind. Anger took over his face when he saw what Rookwood had missed: that the prophet had kept speaking, only the words were drowned out by the Quidditch supporters. He ended the spell. "We need to find the prophecy. It was incomplete. Fortunately for you, Augustus, it was through no fault of your own. In the meantime, I want all of you to look for this witch. We cannot allow anyone to stand in our way."

"Of course, my lord," they all murmured.

"I am aware that not all of you will be able to search for her, as you have other commitments, ones which you must fulfil for the sake of appearances. I will make sure that we have a name, or at least a full description."

The meeting was broken up not long after, and the spies didn't get anything particularly interesting to tell the headmaster. Hermione had decided against telling anyone that she was pregnant, since she wanted their friends to know before they told Voldemort. He didn't deserve to find out at the same time the others did.

Before leaving, the Snapes got into conversation with Rookwood, and Hermione used Legillimancy on him, surreptitiously checking out the woman who had told the prophecy. She knew at first sight. It was a young Sybill Trelawney.

The prophecy had been brought forward a year. And Hermione was the only one who knew the name of the woman responsible.

Professor Dumbledore had to be informed.

"I've invited our friends back to Hogwarts with us, so we can give them the good news," Severus murmured as they headed for the floo. Sure enough, the Malfoys and the Lestranges were there.

"Good," Hermione said. "Yes, good."

They sent for Bella, Reg, and Barty when they got back to their quarters. The students greeted the other members of the unofficial gang. When they were all sitting, Severus pulled Hermione into his lap.

"We wanted to tell you all together," he said, hands held protectively over his wife's stomach.

"I'm pregnant," she said, covering his hands with hers. There were squeals from Narcissa and Bellatrix, and they came over to Hermione. They dragged her off her husband's lap and into their arms, bursting into tears with girly joy.

"Good luck," Rodolphus said, and Severus smirked.

"I don't need it," he said. "I've got Hermione."

"Oh, gag me."

**

* * *

**

Hmm. Don't know about the ending of this, but ah well. At least Hermione has sown the seed of doubt in Voldemort, so that he'll now give away his horcruxes to keep them safe from Dumbledore.

**And who got the horcruxes in the series? Remember, we've got the diary, the cup, the locket, and the ring. Hang on. Has Hermione got the ring yet? We know that she's got the diadem. Hmm. Must check this out.**

**Please review, friends!**


	77. Collusion

"Collusion"

"_We wanted to tell you all together," he said, hands held protectively over his wife's stomach._

"_I'm pregnant," she said, covering his hands with hers. There were squeals from Narcissa and Bellatrix, and they came over to Hermione. They dragged her off her husband's lap and into their arms, bursting into tears with girly joy._

"_Good luck," Rodolphus said, and Severus smirked._

"_I don't need it," he said. "I've got Hermione."_

"_Oh, gag me."_

This was Severus Snape's second Order of the Phoenix meeting. In the previous one, he had been sworn in, using the same modifications to the vows that Hermione had used.

At the start of this second meeting, they had told everyone that they were having a baby, and extra precautions were discussed for ensuring Hermione's safety. James and Lily were due to be married soon, and Hermione watched her husband's reaction carefully. But he was unaffected, and she sighed in relief. Good. Not that she didn't trust him; she was just worried that the memory of his old feelings might haunt him in some way. However, that wasn't going to be the case.

"Now, Hermione," Dumbledore said. "I believe you have something to report?"

"Well, I told the Dark Lord that I overheard you and Professor Slughorn speaking about… something," she said. "Uh, I mustn't give you the full details. Suffice to say that Professor Slughorn should be careful. What's done is done, yes. But you should still warn him."

"What did we supposedly talk about?" the headmaster asked, tilting his head.

"As I said, I can't give you the full details. Then I'd have to tell you how I found out, and I can't do that."

"Why not?" Sirius asked, glaring at her.

"Because it's irrelevant, and you'd never believe how I stumbled across it." No one seemed prepared to be satisfied with her answer, so she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine then. A friend of mine heard about this type of dark magic a few years back. I did some research on it—limited, I'm afraid, since there's not much that's been written on the topic—and it was only recently that I realised."

"Realised what?" Moody said, also scowling at her.

"The Dark Lord appeared to have the same… shall we say 'symptoms'? Of a person with a horcrux. Perhaps more than one."

"But what _is_ a horcrux?" James asked.

"A way of ensuring his immortality, or some kind of immortality, anyway." She refused to elaborate further, and said so. "The important thing is that I'm expecting him either to make a mistake, or to move the horcruxes—yes, more than one—elsewhere. Then it's just a matter of finding them, and destroying them. Until his horcruxes are destroyed, he cannot be killed."

"What?" several shouted at once. Hermione winced.

"Stop asking me questions, all right? Look, I'm on top of this." She sat back in her chair, and crossed her arms. "Severus? Will you tell them what Rookwood said?"

As Severus described what had happened, and the part of the prophecy Rookwood had heard, Hermione wondered how she could go about finding Sybill Trelawney without alerting Voldemort to her whereabouts. She needed to get the Seer—ha!—to the safety of the school…

A new teacher! Of course! The current Divination teacher was long past due for retirement. She would make the recommendation to Professor Dumbledore once they felt it was safe to bring her out into the open. Perhaps some Glamours…

Now they just had to worry about the full prophecy being discovered. After all, the only birth in the Autumn of 1979 that sprang to mind right away was… hers.

So did this make Hermione the new Chosen One?

"…never trusted him before!"

Oh dear. Sirius was arguing with someone.

With Severus.

Hmm.

"…ever _want_ your damned trust?"

"Severus, calm down," Hermione said, placing an arm on his shoulder. Had it been anyone else, he would have struck out, regardless of gender. But since it was Hermione, and especially since she was pregnant, his reflexes stayed put.

"Black is accusing me of being a spy for the Dark Lord," he said, teeth clenched as he gripped the back of the chair he was leaning against.

"It is customary, Sirius," Hermione said, raising her eyebrows at the Animagus, "that a spy starts out on one side, and then goes to the other. I am an exception to the rule, yes, since I became a spy first. But my husband just did what he thought was the right thing to do at the time."

"How is it the right thing? Surely you're not against Muggles…"

"Of course I'm not!" she snapped. "I can sympathise with them. Do you know nothing of my history? I had to travel to England through Muggle means, from the other side of the world. They helped me, believing that the Mafia was after me. If it wasn't for Muggles, I wouldn't be here today."

"And that's enough of a reason for me to be grateful for their existence," Severus added, still scowling at his long-time adversary. "Doubly grateful."

"So don't you dare suspect my husband of collusion, of… of double-crossing us, particularly as such a thing would endanger me. After all, the Dark Lord doesn't know that I'm in the Order of the Phoenix. He just thinks I keep my eyes and ears open for anything around Hogwarts and the Ministry."

"I trust them implicitly," Dumbledore said. "That ought to be enough for you, Sirius. Is it all settled then?" he continued, looking around the room. "Nothing more to talk about? Good! We'll meet again soon. Good evening."

On the way out, Hermione glanced curiously at Peter Pettigrew, and wondered when it was he had joined the Death Eaters in the past. Could she prevent it from happening now?

And how?

**

* * *

**

Hmm. What does you all fink?

**What the…?**

**Never mind. Peculiar mood again. It's winter; I'm tired; and Mum's suggesting that I cut down on the amount of fan fiction-related stuff I'm doing. Both reading and writing, for Merlin's sake!**

**Anyway, we're going out soon, so ciao!**


	78. Confide in Me

"Confide in Me"

"_I trust them implicitly," Dumbledore said. "That ought to be enough for you, Sirius. Is it all settled then?" he continued, looking around the room. "Nothing more to talk about? Good! We'll meet again soon. Good evening."_

_On the way out, Hermione glanced curiously at Peter Pettigrew, and wondered when it was he had joined the Death Eaters in the past. Could she prevent it from happening now?_

_And how?_

"Good morning," Hermione said as she and Severus sat down at the Slytherin table with their friends. They would have to stop when Hermione got too big to sit behind the benches, and instead sit with the staff. But for the time being, they were free to sit with Severus' former housemates. "How are you all?"

"Reg has a bit of a headache, so he's sleeping in," Barty said, helping himself to another piece of toast. "Well, considering your… uh, 'situation', a morning headache doesn't compare, really, does it?"

They laughed, and continued to eat breakfast in relative silence. Regulus hurried in at the last minute, and sat beside Hermione. He drank half of his pumpkin juice, and then began to scoff down toast as though he was a Weasley. He would have finished at that, but Hermione grabbed his arm, and raised an eyebrow when he looked at her.

"Eat properly," she said. "Is your headache gone?"

Regulus grunted, but obligingly had a few grapes, and half another piece of toast. He finished the juice as well, before turning to Hermione.

"Uh, can I speak to you outside? Privately?" he asked.

"Of course. I've got flexible working time, after all. We can talk on the way to your first class." They stood up, as did Severus. "See you at lunchtime, love," she said, and she gave her husband a quick kiss. Hermione and Regulus walked separately from the other seventh year Slytherins. She cast a Muffliato around them.

"Right," Regulus said, and he pulled out a letter. "I got a note from…" He stopped speaking, and glanced around. "From the Dark Lord."

"Oh, really?" Hermione said. "Don't worry. No one can hear."

"But they might be able to lip read."

"Fine. Just hand me the letter."

"Ah," he said. "Well, only I can read it. See?" Sure enough, the piece of parchment looked completely blank to Hermione.

"Nice security measure," she muttered. She looked back up at Regulus. "So what does it say? Or are you not allowed to tell me?"

"I wanted to consult with you," he said. "He's sent me this locket," Hermione's heart nearly stopped, "that he wants me to look after. Hide somewhere. He wants it to be kept from Dumbledore. I think it's one of those horcrux things that you mentioned. Would you be able to check, and make sure it's safe? You know, that nothing has happened to it on the way here?"

"Of course," she said, trying to suppress an insane grin. Instead, it came out as a small smile. "Thank you for confiding in me, Reg. I hope I can return the favour one day."

Yes! she thought.

**

* * *

**

Short chapter, I know. Please don't whinge. We'll get the interview with Dobby's mother in the next post. In chapter 81, we'll get the next reference to horcruxes. I'm kind of concerned with getting a couple of the other stories finished, particularly since I seem to be moving so slowly with this one. I'm back at uni this week, and now have to start doing weekly homework for it, as well as a lot of assessment.

**In other words, you'll be hearing a lot less from me, for which I apologise.**


	79. Chatting with an Elf

"Chatting with an Elf"

"_I wanted to consult with you," he said. "He's sent me this locket," Hermione's heart nearly stopped, "that he wants me to look after. Hide somewhere. He wants it to be kept from Dumbledore. I think it's one of those horcrux things that you mentioned. Would you be able to check, and make sure it's safe? You know, that nothing has happened to it on the way here?"_

"_Of course," she said, trying to suppress an insane grin. Instead, it came out as a small smile. "Thank you for confiding in me, Reg. I hope I can return the favour one day."_

_Yes! she thought._

Narcissa had obligingly left Hermione alone with Gabby, Dobby's mother. This was because Hermione feared that the house elf would feel uncomfortable having her mistress around when answering questions. The only instruction the mistress of the house had was that Gabby tell Hermione the truth, to better aid her friend in her Ministry research.

"Of course, Mistress Malfoy!" Gabby said, bulging eyes going even wider. "Gabby would not lie to Mistress's friends, indeed she would not. No, she would not." She shook her head most emphatically, ears flapping so much that they nearly hit her nose.

"Fine then," Narcissa said. "I'll be shopping for more baby supplies if you need me, `Mione."

"Thanks, Cissa," Hermione said, and she gave her pregnant friend a hug. Once Narcissa was gone, she sat down opposite the house elf, who was looking very uncomfortable perched on the edge of 'the Master's favourite armchair'. "So, Gabby. How far along are you?" She indicated the elf's bulging stomach.

"Four months, Mrs. Snape," she said. "Only one month left now."

"You're lucky. We have to wait for nine months. So do you have a Healer like humans do, to check on you during the pregnancy?"

Gabby shook her head. "Gabby is like other house elves. We learns things from our parents, and then have to remember them."

"But that's terrible! Tell me, Gabby. Do you think that some house elves, at the very least, should be… say, _healer_ elves? After all, who better to look after house elves than other house elves?"

"Oh, no, Mrs. Snape. We should not presume to…"

"How else can you further the house elf cause if you don't…" Hermione stopped, and sighed. "Sorry. I just think that you all get a very raw deal. If shops just for house elves opened up, selling… well, whatever you liked, really. If they opened, wouldn't you want wages to spend? To _buy_ your own clothes, so that you can dress nicely, and not have to worry about being given clothes, and consequently the sack? In some cases, literally," she added in a mutter. Gabby looked confused.

"You would want house elves to be like humans?"

"Well… you should have more rights, if not equal rights. It seems so unfair. You're not servants; you're _slaves_. You have no time off, no pay, nothing! Well," she said, thinking of Dobby, "some do. Free elves. Don't you suppose that all elves _should _be free elves, able to make your own choices, and be paid? I've known an elf to do it, and very happy he was, too."

"That may be for some elves, but not all. Gabby would not want to be a free elf. She would not know what to do."

"But if your son… o-or daughter," she said, quickly correcting herself, "were brought up knowing how to do the things that humans do, know how to live as a human servant, rather than a slave, then that would be different, wouldn't it?"

"Well, yes it would, Mrs. Snape."

"And you could learn, Gabby. This house elf I knew—he gave his life to save us—learned how to be a free elf." Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek. She hadn't even realised that she was crying. She wiped the evidence away, and forgot her train of thought. "Uh, what was I saying? Oh yes. My goal is to win more rights for house elves, which is why I'm here. I suppose Mrs. Malfoy told you that?"

"Yes, the mistress told Gabby all about it."

"Good. Let's see." She consulted her list of questions, trying to get her emotions under control. It really was most unfair how elves were treated. "Can you read or write?" Gabby shook her head, giving her an 'of course not' look. "If you could learn how to do those things, would you like that? Would you be able to use those skills?"

"Oh, Mrs. Snape. Gabby would not know, indeed she would not."

"Yes," Hermione said, scratching her head while trying not to get ink in her hair. "That's the problem, isn't it?" She sighed again. "Well, shall we continue? Or are you too uncomfortable?" Gabby nodded. "Okay then. Maternity leave?"

**

* * *

**

I just couldn't think of all the questions Hermione might ask. Chances are, she'd also like to consult other house elves.

**`Fraid I won't be able to get out as many chapters as I ought to of this story. But other ones are winding down, so that's good. You'll be getting fewer posts once uni gets into full swing, which will basically start… well, tomorrow.**

**Please review! It makes me feel slightly less daunted by the approaching assessment, and the amount of time I have to spend on 'real' writing, as opposed to fan fiction writing.**


	80. Courting

"Courting"

"_Good. Let's see." She consulted her list of questions, trying to get her emotions under control. It really was most unfair how elves were treated. "Can you read or write?" Gabby shook her head, giving her an 'of course not' look. "If you could learn how to do those things, would you like that? Would you be able to use those skills?"_

"_Oh, Mrs. Snape. Gabby would not know, indeed she would not."_

"_Yes," Hermione said, scratching her head while trying not to get ink in her hair. "That's the problem, isn't it?" She sighed again. "Well, shall we continue? Or are you too uncomfortable?" Gabby nodded. "Okay then. Maternity leave?"_

Severus helped Hermione on with her coat, but she placed a hand on his arm.

"Hang on," she said. "I just want to speak with Edgar Bones. Won't be long."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"…Actually, yes. You might be able to help me plead on their behalf."

"Whose?" Then it hit him. "Oh. Don't you think this is a bit premature? Or dangerous? In general, just a bad idea?"

"They needed to be sounded out about it," she said. "At least it'll ease the boys' fears…"

"Hermione, I can think of a hundred more sensible things that you've done before, ever since we met."

"Let me be insensible for once, then." She hurried back into the living room. "Edgar? Could I just speak with you for a moment?"

"All right," he said, still a bit suspicious of the spies. "What's it about?"

"Your twins," she said. "Philippa and Evelyn."

"Have they been in trouble at school? They sounded find in their letters…"

"No, it's not that. Well, not exactly. See, we think…"

"_You_ think," Severus muttered, and she scowled at him.

"Yes, thank you, Sev. Anyway, Edgar. _I_ think that your girls have crushes on, uh…"

"Regulus Black and Barty Crouch, the younger," her husband said. Edgar's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"What the hell could give you that idea?"

"The boys like them," Hermione said. "And the girls keep looking at them, too. We have a clear view from the Slytherin table."

"I refuse to believe that Eve and Pip would ever like any Slytherins. At least Crouch is respectable. But Regulus Black is a Death Eater."

"Is it so hard to accept that someone from another house could fall for…"

"Yes, it _is_. How many years have we been drilling into them how evil You-Know-Who's followers are?"

"The man himself is evil. His followers are just misguided. Well, for the most part. And Reg is still young. Given a chance…"

"I will give my blessing to whichever girl likes Bartemius Crouch's son. But _not_ for Black."

"What's this all about?" Sirius asked, joining them when he heard his brother's name mentioned. "What's he done now?"

"Reg likes Philippa Bones," Hermione explained. "And she likes him back. I'd stake my reputation on it!"

"You're married to a Slytherin, and you think you have a reputation worth staking?" James said, and he snorted. Severus drew his wand, but Hermione placed her hand on his arm.

"Don't," she said. "Look, will you at least…"

"Evelyn may do what she likes," Edgar said, straightening his robes. "But I'll be writing to Philippa."

"Don't make it a Howler," she begged.

"Of course not. Do you think I want _that_ sort of thing spread around?" He gave Severus a half-sneer, and then left. Hermione's shoulders slumped, and she slid an arm around her husband's waist.

"Let's go," she said, her voice a whisper. He nodded, and they followed Dumbledore back to Hogwarts.

**

* * *

**

Can we say 'depressing'? More horcrux activity in the next chapter, though! And then another Order meeting, and… well, ye shall see.

**Please review!**


	81. Lucius and Narcissa's Responsibility

"Lucius and Narcissa's Responsibility"

"_Evelyn may do what she likes," Edgar said, straightening his robes. "But I'll be writing to Philippa."_

"_Don't make it a Howler," she begged._

"_Of course not. Do you think I want that sort of thing spread around?" He gave Severus a half-sneer, and then left. Hermione's shoulders slumped, and she slid an arm around her husband's waist._

"_Let's go," she said, her voice a whisper. He nodded, and they followed Dumbledore back to Hogwarts._

A little black book. Lucius frowned down at it, but cleared his expression before looking back up at the throne.

"My lord, what do I do with it?"

"Hide it, Lucius. Keep it safe. This must not come to harm, at all costs. If anything happens to it…"

He let the unspoken threat stay in the air. Lucius swallowed, and nodded. "Do I tell my wife, master?"

"Yes. She must know to protect it with her life, as you will. Won't you, Lucius?"

"I know the perfect place to hide it, my lord. We have a…"

"I am well aware of that, Lucius. Thank you for your support. Oh, and do not write in the book. I will know if you have."

"My lord, why would I write…"

"However great the temptation, do not give in. This is a test for you, my loyal servant. Do not fail me."

Lucius nodded, and left as soon as he could, the diary in his pocket. When he got home to Narcissa, he told her what had happened.

"It's a horcrux, isn't it?" she said. "One of those things that Hermione told us about."

"Yes," he said, flipping through the blank pages. He frowned, but shut it with a snap. "The Dark Lord wishes for us to protect it with our lives." His eyes drifted down to Narcissa's baby bump. "I hope such a thing will not be necessary."

"Will you hide it in…"

"Yes. And he knows about it."

"The Dark Lord is too powerful _not_ to know."

"Hmm." He shook his head, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Sorry to interrupt you, my dear. What were you doing?"

"Just dealing with correspondence. I was writing to Hermione and Severus. Would you like to add a note at the end?"

"Yes, I will. But first…" He held up the diary. Narcissa nodded, and sat back at her desk.

_Lucius just arrived home from speaking with one of our mutual acquaintances. He has been given a diary, which we have to keep safe. Did you not say that Regulus was given a similar object? A locket?_

_In other words, you should be prepared to receive one as well, though I believe that this acquaintance of ours would wish only one in a building at a time._

_Anyway, Lucius is just returning now, so I will finish here._

_Love,_

_Cissa._

**

* * *

**

In a lesson at the moment. Viva la QUT!

…**Anyway!**

**I apologise for the short chapter, but it didn't go for as long as I was planning, so you got this. Hope you don't mind.**

**Review, please!**


	82. Let Them Know

"Let Them Know"

_Lucius just arrived home from speaking with one of our mutual acquaintances. He has been given a diary, which we have to keep safe. Did you not say that Regulus was given a similar object? A locket?_

_In other words, you should be prepared to receive one as well, though I believe that this acquaintance of ours would wish only one in a building at a time._

_Anyway, Lucius is just returning now, so I will finish here._

_Love,_

_Cissa._

"Well, you're certainly being capricious with your information within our group of friends, particularly to the Malfoys," Severus said after yet another meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. They were now being held every week. This made them shorter, so that it looked less suspicious than if they were away from long periods of time each month.

"It shows trust."

"They have no reason to trust us."

"Precisely, Severus." She gave him a quick peck on the lips, and smiled. "Molly sent some muffins again to the Order, and we keep refusing to take some with us."

"I don't trust _her_. She certainly doesn't trust us."

"It's her brothers who don't trust us. And you know that we don't take them because the house elves would be offended. But I suppose I'm too kind for my own good, so we'll just have to risk their wrath this time."

"With that attitude, you would make an admirable Hufflepuff."

"Oh, I'm flattered. Truly."

"Do I detect sarcasm, my dear?"

"Well, I learned from the best."

He smirked; but then he frowned. "If you are going to be so open with our friends, though, may I suggest telling them about _this_? Our spying? You may as well."

"Oh, Severus, you're splitting hairs."

"Let them know, Hermione. If I was them, I'd want to be told."

"Surely you see how unrealistic that is?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, his sudden appearance causing them to turn. "Slytherins are only good for being sly, after all."

"Take it back," Severus said, drawing his wand. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Really, you two. Give it a rest. Didn't you get enough of this fighting during your… I mean, _our_ schooldays?"

"They'll never grow out of it," Lily said, in her fiancé's arms behind Sirius, Remus and Peter looking on nervously.

"Well, they damn well should." Hermione grabbed her husband's arm, and pulled him around to face her. "Sev, I promise that I'll tell them when the time is right. We can start with Barty, and then Reg."

"Good luck," Sirius muttered sarcastically. She scowled at him.

"Watch it, or I'll neuter you," she said. He paled, though he tried to look cocky. "I don't want any of our friends to get hurt, and I'd hate to be on the other end of the wand hurting them. I don't want them to go to Azkaban. I _know_ we can win this war." She shook Severus' arms for emphasis. "I know we can, Severus. As Slytherins, it will appeal to the side of them that wishes to be on the winning side."

"Oh yeah," James said. "Forgot that was another trait of the snakes."

"Yes," Hermione said. "Go ahead and make it better, Potter. `Cause that's the sensible thing to say."

"And there returns that adorable streak of sarcasm," Severus said, and he pulled Hermione into his arms, determined not to let the others wind him up. He replaced his wand, and kissed the top of his wife's head as he ran a hand over the place where their child was steadily growing. He could hardly wait for September! "Let's go home, shall we?"

"Yes, dear," she said. Before they could leave, however, she turned back to the Marauders. "By the way, I once put on the Sorting Hat, and it said that I would be best suited either to Ravenclaw… or Gryffindor." She smirked at their shocked faces, and heard Severus chuckle.

**

* * *

**

Nice equivocation, our Hermione.

**Oh gods. Exciting things coming up; but I'm still dreading chapter 85. Sorry it's taken so long to update; but this dread is causing me to procrastinate.**


	83. Lucky Couple

"Lucky Couple"

"_And there returns that adorable streak of sarcasm," Severus said, and he pulled Hermione into his arms, determined not to let the others wind him up. He replaced his wand, and kissed the top of his wife's head as he ran a hand over the place where their child was steadily growing. He could hardly wait for September! "Let's go home, shall we?"_

"_Yes, dear," she said. Before they could leave, however, she turned back to the Marauders. "By the way, I once put on the Sorting Hat, and it said that I would be best suited either to Ravenclaw… or Gryffindor." She smirked at their shocked faces, and heard Severus chuckle._

Punishments over, Voldemort asked if there was any news from any of his followers. Hermione had been waiting until she really would have had something to report to break the news, so that he would be too distracted to ask for _actual_ information.

Severus stepped forward, and knelt before him.

"My lord, my wife and I have personal news," he said, and the Dark Lord leaned forward.

"Do tell, Severus."

"Hermione is pregnant. We are going to have a child."

Lord Voldemort smiled. "Well done, Severus, and you too, Hermione. Everyone, congratulate them."

There was a round of applause, led by the dark wizard, and Hermione received several pats on the back, as did Severus once he had rejoined the others, standing beside his wife. The women who were there with their husbands began to chatter with Hermione as they did when Narcissa fell pregnant. Voldemort called for silence, and was obeyed instantly.

"Tell me, how far along are you?"

"We are due in September, my lord," Hermione said, and she beamed up at Severus lovingly. They both missed the flash of the red eyes, and the sudden but brief frown.

"Gender?"

"Male," Severus said, and he tore his gaze away from Hermione to look at his 'master'.

"So he will only be a number of months younger than Lucius and Narcissa's girl, I understand?"

"We have indeed thought along those lines, my lord," he replied. Hermione was of course against an arranged marriage, no matter how well it had turned out for their friends so far. But they didn't need to tell Voldemort that. By the time of a betrothal, the Dark Lord would (hopefully) have been defeated.

"Good. Are all things well?"

"There are no problems yet, my lord. And Poppy Pomfrey will look after Hermione, since she is the closest Healer. If anything happens, she can help immediately. Had we chosen someone else, the headmaster might have become suspicious."

"Well, now that that is settled, is there any further business?"

**

* * *

**

Sorry it's a short chapter. I plot what's going to be in each of them, but I cannot predict the resultant length. Ah well. Hope you still enjoyed it! I'm writing so many one-shots at the moment, so if you get bored waiting, please go and read some of them.

**Please review! Much excitement in the next chapter and then… bad news!**


	84. Lestrange's Horcrux

"Lestrange's Horcrux"

"_Good. Are all things well?"_

"_There are no problems yet, my lord. And Poppy Pomfrey will look after Hermione, since she is the closest Healer. If anything happens, she can help immediately. Had we chosen someone else, the headmaster might have become suspicious."_

"_Well, now that that is settled, is there any further business?"_

On the weekend, the Snapes met up with their friends in Diagon Alley, along with a few of the other Death Eaters and their wives. They wanted to talk with Hermione a bit more in person, and Severus was happy to allow this. He was talking with the Lestrange brothers, who seemed somewhat skittish.

"Well, what is it?" he asked. "You both have something on your minds."

"I have something to take to Gringotts, something important," Rodolphus said, glancing down at a small bag in his lap. "It is for… our 'mutual acquaintance'." He inclined his head towards his left arm, and Severus nodded, understanding. "But I don't know why Rabastan is nervous."

"A similar job, only mine is to obtain certain potions ingredients," he said. Severus raised an eyebrow. "No, Sev. These can only be obtained in… uh, Knockturn Alley."

"…Ah. Yes, I see."

"Maybe we can leave the others? They can watch the womenfolk," Rodolphus said. There were only three seats at each table, though the witches had drawn extra seats around Hermione, and were all gossiping. "I'd feel better with extra protection going to the bank."

"Certainly. Shall we?"

The Lestrange brothers nodded as all three men stood. They told the others that they would return within the hour if possible, and send a patronus if they were going to be delayed. Then they set off to Gringotts.

When they got there, Rabastan left the others to go to Knockturn Alley, since he had been entrusted to buy the ingredients alone. Rodolphus and Severus travelled down into the vaults with one of the goblins, Jabbock. Inside the Lestrange family vault, Rodolphus Levitated a cup onto a high shelf, and placed a wordless charm on it.

"Did that have a shield on it?"

"Yes. The Hufflepuff crest." Severus' eyes widened.

"Where on earth did you get it?"

"I told you where."

"Oh yes. Hermione will be fascinated."

"Surely you will not tell her such confidential information?"

"Ah, Rodolphus. When you are married, you will know what I mean when I say that you will find yourself telling Bellatrix _everything_. It saves time later."

"Right. Well, now that can't be taken down without me removing the spell. If anyone tries… well, it will not be pleasant for them." He smirked, and Severus nodded.

"Is there anything else you must do?"

"Yes," Rodolphus said, and he scooped a handful of Galleons into the bag. He also took some Sickles and Knuts. "As cover," he explained. "I'll count it later. Very good," he added loudly, summoning Jabbock. "We are finished here. Unless there is something you need from your vault, Severus?"

"Not at the moment."

"Right."

Once they reached the lobby of the bank, a goblin called them over.

"Your brother left you a message, Mr. Lestrange," he said, wrinkling his nose as he gave the pureblood a scrap of parchment. Rodolphus glared at him, and read the note.

"He's gone straight back to, uh, see our 'mutual acquaintance'," he said. "To take him those ingredients. Some of them would not last the wait. We have to send our apologies."

"Fine. Shall we return to the others?"

"Yes. Let's go."

When Hermione and Severus got back to Hogwarts, he told her about the Hufflepuff cup that Voldemort had given Rodolphus. She squealed, threw her arms around her husband, and pulled him into a dance.

"Yes! We know where they are now!" she shouted. Severus pulled away.

"Please refrain from ruining my hearing, woman. Now, what are you talking about."

"I now know where all five horcruxes are," she said, dropping her voice to a whisper. "We have the ring from Gaunt House. Remember how we replaced it with a fake? We also have the diadem, the Malfoys have the diary, Reg has the locket, and Rodolphus has the cup! All five." Her eyes shone. "Oh, Severus. We only have to destroy them, and Volde… sorry, the Dark Lord can be defeated! We have to tell Professor Dumbledore."

"Hermione, Rodolphus put some sort of charm on the cup, something I didn't recognise, and that only…"

"I've faced it before, in the future."

"And how do you intend to obtain the others, not knowing where they are or how they are protected?"

"Regulus lives here, Severus."

"And the diary?"

"I…" She stopped. "Well, we'll get to that when the time comes. But I must inform the headmaster."

"All right. Good luck with that."

"Ah, Severus," she said, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "you must have more faith in me."

**

* * *

**

Hurrah! We now know where all five horcruxes are, so that's good.

**But… don't hate me for the next chapter. Please.**

**Review, review, review!**


	85. Loss

"Loss"

"_And how do you intend to obtain the others, not knowing where they are or how they are protected?"_

"_Regulus lives here, Severus."_

"_And the diary?"_

"_I…" She stopped. "Well, we'll get to that when the time comes. But I must inform the headmaster."_

"_All right. Good luck with that."_

"_Ah, Severus," she said, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "you must have more faith in me."_

"Her… Hermione? Hermione!"

She could feel herself being shaken as she returned to consciousness.

"S-severus? What's wrong?"

"I…" His voice was shaking as much as his hands were. "I don't know. I just got here. What were you doing?"

"Doing?" She sat up, and felt something that terrified her. She looked down, moving her legs out of the way. "Oh gods."

"What…" His eyes widened in horror as he saw the blood, too. "No."

"I have to get to Madame Pomfrey."

"All right," he said, and he scooped her up into his arms. He was still trembling, but Hermione could tell that he was trying to stay strong.

"Severus, I may have just hurt my leg…"

"Yes, yes. I know. That's probably all that's happened," he said. But he didn't look convinced as he carried her to the floo. He wandlessly Summoned the floo powder, set Hermione on her feet, and pulled her close as they climbed into the fireplace. They were soon hurtling through space to the infirmary, hoping that the trip wouldn't do any more damage.

They almost fell out the other end, and Severus grabbed the edge of the fireplace, holding on tightly to his wife.

"Madame Pomfrey!" she shouted, allowing herself to be carried to a bed. The medi-witch hurried out of her office, and gasped at Hermione's blood-soaked robes.

"Oh dear. Severus, please wait outside," she said, pulling the curtains around the bed.

"No," he said.

"Severus, leave."

"I want him to stay," Hermione said, clutching his hand.

"He will be of no assistance. Severus, floo St. Mungo's, and ask for a nurse from the maternity ward, the best they have on hand. Go."

He looked at Hermione, who nodded. Madame Pomfrey closed the curtains behind him, and began to cast charms on Hermione. She quickly Transfigured the young woman's clothes into a hospital gown, and looked between her legs. Hermione was now crying, feeling a terrible sense of loss. Her heart knew what her mind was trying to deny.

"No, no, no," she chanted, clutching the bed-sheets. "No, please no, oh god no, please don't let it have happened, please…"

"Calm down, Hermione. This won't help you at all."

"The baby, Madame Pomfrey. Please…"

"I'd like a second opinion."

"Is it…"

She looked up. "Don't think about that. There are no visible cuts on your legs or abdomen."

"Oh god…"

"What's happening?" Severus asked, ripping open the curtains and darting to Hermione's side. "Madame Pomfrey?"

"I am still examining your wife. Please wait outside."

"But…"

"Wait for the nurse, Mr. Snape," she said, her voice hard. He scowled, and left again, snapping the curtains closed. Hermione let out a quiet sob.

"I should have known," she whispered. "Things were going too well. We were getting so close, and then… and then…" She drew an unsteady breath. "Why? Why did this happen? Why did it have to happen to _him_?"

"Calm down. You should know just how much magic can do. But tell me…" She lowered her voice, too, looking around carefully. "Did you take something?"

"What?"

"Well, these are dangerous times, and…"

"Madame Pomfrey, are you suggesting that I would _deliberately_ harm my baby?" Hermione asked. "If so, you are _dead_ wrong." Her eyes widened. "Oh god…"

"I wanted to make sure. Would Severus…"

"_No_. Absolutely not."

"I see."

The nurse arrived just then, and Severus showed her in. Madame Pomfrey had to chase him out yet again, and even cast a Silencing Charm around the bed. The nurse examined Hermione, who was close to frantic. She was given a Calming Draught, but she was still tearful.

Oh, why did the nurse keep tutting? Baby, baby, baby… what had happened? Was it something they had done, or not done? Could she possibly get a Time-Turner and change things? Wasn't there _anything_?

"Please tell me," she said, her voice becoming choked with tears. "What can we do?"

"I'm afraid there's nothing that can be done," the nurse said. She cast another spell, and checked Hermione's eyes. She shook her head. "Whichever potion did it, it's one of the ones that cannot be reversed. There is no antidote."

"Potion?" Madame Pomfrey asked. Hermione caught her tone.

"No. I told you. It must have been slipped into my food… but who would do such a thing? Who would…" She let out a loud wail, and Severus almost tore down the curtains surrounding her bed at the powerful pulse of magic coming from his soul-mate. They held onto each other desperately, shoulders shaking.

"I'm so sorry," the nurse said. At a nod from Madame Pomfrey, she left, and the medi-witch went into her office, leaving the couple to their grief.

**

* * *

**

*Runs away*


	86. Logical Reasoning

"Logical Reasoning"

"_Potion?" Madame Pomfrey asked. Hermione caught her tone._

"_No. I told you. It must have been slipped into my food… but who would do such a thing? Who would…" She let out a loud wail, and Severus almost tore down the curtains surrounding her bed at the powerful pulse of magic coming from his soul-mate. They held onto each other desperately, shoulders shaking._

"_I'm so sorry," the nurse said. At a nod from Madame Pomfrey, she left, and the medi-witch went into her office, leaving the couple to their grief._

It had been a potion, a Dark one. A memory stirred for Severus, but he would have known if he had made it, even if he had been under the Imperius Curse. Professor Slughorn had confirmed it, and also confirmed that the main ingredients were not stocked at Hogwarts. He knew of few people who could brew such a difficult potion. The pain of the miscarriage wore off after a mild Pain Relief potion. But there was a worse pain—an emotional pain—and it just couldn't stop.

A few hours passed. The infirmary bed had been expanded so that both Hermione and Severus could lie on it comfortably, not that it mattered to them. Once the grief had turned into silence, with the occasional sob from Hermione or sniff from Severus, they tried to work out who was responsible.

"Why would anyone do this to us?" he said. "Jealousy? I mean, no one could want to hurt a baby."

"Well," she said, "_he_ would."

"Who?"

"You-Know-Who. He never had problems with killing innocent babies in my time. Of course, he used the Killing Curse on Ha… on, uh, someone when they were just over a year old, simply because of… Oh gods. I think I know why he did it."

Severus sat up, and looked at her intently. "Why?"

"In… in my time, he did it because of a… a pr-prophecy. It foretold the birth of a baby who would defeat him. And in my time, the baby did. You know, after he grew up."

"But how could he think of our baby as a threat?"

"Don't you remember the prophecy, Severus? A baby due this September. That's when our baby was… when our baby was due." She pulled in a shuddering breath. "But we're so close! It can't take all the time it would for our child to be strong enough to be a threat."

"He does not know of our work, though. In particular, your work. And he believes himself unstoppable."

"If he is that arrogant, then surely he thinks that he'd be in power in time to corrupt…"

"Hermione, do not try to place yourself in the mind of a madman. It will not help."

She sniffled. "I wish this hadn't happened."

"I am so sorry. I desperately wanted a child."

"Severus, you know that Fate decides." She snuggled closer. "Pity we were at odds."

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to wait until _he_ was defeated."

He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you. And we can try again."

"I know. It's just… too soon."

"Oh, no. I wasn't suggesting…"

"I know. I just can't think about that right now."

"Hermione, Hermione." He nuzzled her head. "We'll get him back for this."

"I wonder what the others will think? Will they think their 'lord' so damn brilliant?"

"Well, we'll just have to find out."

Hermione thought for a few minutes, enjoying the sensation of Severus' left hand massaging her belly. It took some of the emotional sting away. He would always care for her, and protect her. It wasn't his fault that this had happened.

"Severus?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"I think we should wait a few days, and then tell them. The Lestranges, the Malfoys, Barty, Bella, and Reg. That will turn them to our side."

"…And the rest of the horcruxes are with them."

"Precisely."

He rocked her gently. "I agree. I'm so lucky to have you."

She snorted. "A woman who miscarries your first baby."

"No!" He turned her face to make eye contact. "You are my wife. You are beautiful, talented, and will bear me more children in the future if you wish it. We _will_ defeat him, and it will be soon. You have only had the misfortune to be spying on a man who believes in a prophecy."

"Severus, it was true in the future."

"You have changed the future. You have changed _my_ future. I love you, and I will never let you go as long as you want me."

"I will always want you. I came back in time to help you." She rubbed her cheek against her chest. "I love you, too." And then it hit her. "I… I came back in time."

"Yes. You said that."

"…It was me."

"I know that."

"No, Severus. It was me, in the prophecy." She gazed at him, wide-eyed. "Our baby was going to be born around the same time that I was. My mother was pregnant when I saved her at Christmas. She… I'm the baby from the prophecy. It was me. I should have died."

He stared at her, and then drew her close. "Then thank Merlin you didn't."

**

* * *

**

Aha! Now I do apologise for the previous chapter. But you see, when I checked "A Note of Regret", I realised that their child was going to be born too early for it to be in Harry and Ron's year level, not having found out the fact that Hermione was born in 1979. Bad Gracie. You should have done your research.

**Anyway, then the idea of a miscarriage occurred to me. And ideas formed from there; the prophecy meaning possibly two people (kind of like Harry vs. Neville); it being the incentive to turn their friends against Voldemort, as you shall see in the next chapter; and so on.**

**It all comes together in the end. *Nods sagely***

…**Uh, should I start running again?**


	87. Leaving the Dark

"Leaving the Dark"

"…_It was me."_

"_I know that."_

"_No, Severus. It was me, in the prophecy." She gazed at him, wide-eyed. "Our baby was going to be born around the same time that I was. My mother was pregnant when I saved her at Christmas. She… I'm the baby from the prophecy. It was me. I should have died."_

_He stared at her, and then drew her close. "Then thank Merlin you didn't."_

Rabastan arrived with Rodolphus only a few minutes after Lucius and Narcissa got to Hogwarts. They waited in the Snapes' quarters until Regulus, Bellatrix, and Barty showed up, wondering why they had been called there.

"Thank you for coming," Hermione said, seated beside Severus on an enlarged armchair. The three students sat on the carpet, and the others sat on various seats around them.

"What's going on?" Barty asked. "`Mione? Severus?"

Hermione let out a choked sob. Gods, it was hard facing them. She turned her face into Severus' chair.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him. "I can't do it."

"It's all right," he said. Clearing his throat, he looked at their seven friends, and swallowed. "We… have some bad news. The baby…" He looked down at the floor, and when he raised his eyes again, he saw that Bellatrix and Narcissa both had tears in their eyes. "It's… dead."

"What?" Regulus asked. All the men looked gobsmacked. Narcissa buried her face in her husband's chest, her arms clinging onto his shoulders. Bellatrix, who was seated in front of Rodolphus, began to cry.

"Please say you're joking," she said. But Hermione's heartbroken weeping just confirmed what they all feared. "No." She began to repeat the word over and over, until Rodolphus bent down, and scooped her up into his lap. Rabastan, Barty, and Regulus all tried to hold back tears as well. They really were like a family, all nine of them. Ten, with baby Pava Malfoy growing inside her mother. Knowing that Hermione and Severus had no real family other than each other, it was all the more upsetting that these two had lost their first child before they even got to know it. Perhaps, in some ways, that was better than if they had known it, named it, loved it.

Eventually, Narcissa asked The Question.

"How… how did it happen?" she asked. "Hermione, your eyes were all right…"

"It was the Dark Lord," Severus said, causing them to gape at him. "We are sure of it. Do you remember that prophecy?" They nodded. "He must have thought that the baby in the prophecy was our child. It was a potion, and none of the ingredients are kept here at Hogwarts. It is quite an advanced one, if Professor Slughorn was correct in his identification. The Dark Lord could certainly brew it." He tugged Hermione closer to him. "We do not know for certain, but…"

"What… ingredients were they?" Rabastan asked, his face growing pale. Severus listed the main ones, the Dark ones, and he looked sick.

"Oh gods," he said. "It _was_ him."

"What do you mean?" Regulus asked.

"The ingredients… he asked me to buy them. I got them that day we were all in Diagon Alley, the weekend after you… announced your pregnancy at the meeting." There was silence as everyone took this in. "Severus, Hermione, I am so sorry. I didn't know what kind of potion needed those ingredients, really. If only I'd told you…"

"It's all right, Rabastan," Hermione said, and she sniffed. "I'm… glad it was you."

"Why? Gods, _why_ are you happy about that?"

"Because if it was someone else, then we wouldn't know for sure who was responsible," she said, rubbing her belly. She gave him a watery smile. "N-now we know."

"So… what do we do?" Bellatrix asked. "We can't just do _nothing_."

"What would you suggest, sister dear?" Lucius asked. "We cannot just go against the Dark Lord."

She nodded in defeat, sighing. Hermione took her cue. She and Severus had decided that it would sound better coming from her, the broken mother, than the vengeful father.

"Why not?" she said. They looked at her. "Why not?"

"Hermione," Severus said carefully, playing his part well.

"No. I've been thinking about it. You remember the horcruxes?" They nodded. "Well, if we get rid of them, he can be defeated." She looked almost demented. "He deserves nothing less. I… I was looking forward to… to being a m-mother." Tears—not at all hard to produce—started their trek down her cheeks again. Severus kissed the top of her head.

"We'll try again soon, love," he whispered. He then paused, nose still nestled between her curls. "But… what if he does it again? What… what kind of monster kills an unborn child just because some alleged Seer foretold something that _might_ happen in decades' time?" His anger was genuine, and Hermione whimpered when he gripped her too tightly. He loosened his hold, and kissed her cheek in apology. Then he turned his gaze to their friends. "I'm sorry. But I side with my wife on this one. However, if we're to get the horcruxes…"

"You will need our help," Narcissa said, nodding. "Lucius?"

"Yes?" he asked, looking down into her eyes. She pleaded with him silently. Finally, he nodded. "Very well. You can have the diary."

The Snapes looked at Regulus and Rodolphus alternately.

"I'll get the locket for you," Regulus told them.

"And the cup is as good as yours," Rodolphus said. Bellatrix gazed up at him.

"Thank you," she whispered, and she kissed him.

"I'll do everything I can to help," Rabastan said, looking furious. "How dare he do this. And to ask me to get those ingredients." His hands clutched the arms of his chair. "I could never forgive him for this."

Each pledged their family's support, and spent the rest of the night discussing plans for the Dark Lord's demise.

There was no speculation as to the identity of the real child of the prophecy. Neither Hermione nor Severus ever brought it up.

**

* * *

**

There we are. I think it's quite realistic that they would turn against him. While some may still hold onto their Pureblood ideals, they are at least against Voldemort. We won't get all the horcruxes together until chapter 93, and some pretty tame stuff will be going on in between. Just so you know, I really am no good at battle sequences, so if it takes awhile to post those, it will be because I'm trying to make them good. Either that, or uni is catching up with me.

**The Brisbane Writer's Festival is on at the moment, which is very exciting. I went to a live radio broadcast today of Conversations with Richard Fidler, formerly of the Doug Anthony All Star's. He was talking with Val McDermid and Jake Adelstein. At times it was sobering, at others funny. It's the most fun I've had all week!**

**Please review, dear ones.**


	88. Liking Each Other

"Liking Each Other"

"_I'll do everything I can to help," Rabastan said, looking furious. "How dare he do this. And to ask me to get those ingredients." His hands clutched the arms of his chair. "I could never forgive him for this."_

_Each pledged their family's support, and spent the rest of the night discussing plans for the Dark Lord's demise._

_There was no speculation as to the identity of the real child of the prophecy. Neither Hermione nor Severus ever brought it up._

They had received much sympathy from the Order of the Phoenix for their loss. This had brought more tears to Hermione's eyes, and even Severus' usual sneer was missing as he thanked them for their condolences. The Marauders patted them both on the back, and Lily gave each a hug. Severus let her go quickly, and instead gripped Hermione's hand. She squeezed back, giving him a small, reassuring smile.

"We have news for you," he said, addressing the whole order. "Additional news, that is, of the positive kind."

"Ah yes," Dumbledore said, twirling his hand in encouragement. "Please tell them."

"We have recruited the loyalty of our friends," Hermione said. She sniffed as she looked down at their intertwined hands. "Three—well, four—of them have what we need to win the war. Objects that we must destroy." She opened the bag she had brought with her, and drew out the diadem and ring. "One day, I shall no doubt explain how I found about all of this. But for the time being…" She placed them back in the bag, not really sure why she had brought them.

"Can your 'friends' even be trusted?" Sirius asked.

"When I went to school, my two best friends… well, out of the three of us, I was always the best judge of character. Not that that would be saying much. But, while I initially mistrusted our friends, that is a common enough reaction in wartime. And what choice do we have?"

"Believe me," Severus said, "if you had seen them, you would not doubt their feelings. They were genuinely upset about… about this, and swore their full support, at least against the Dark Lord."

"I don't know if they will ever accept Muggles, Muggleborns, and Half-Bloods," she continued, "but we do need their help."

"Especially to get those things," Remus said.

"Exactly. And Edgar," she said, looking at the Bones patriarch, "I was wondering. Now that Barty and Reg are on our side…"

"No."

"But afterwards, when the war's over, can't they…"

"If they wish to court my girls, they must prove themselves, and I have yet to see them do that," Edgar said, arms crossed where he leant against a wall.

"They'd be only too happy to, I'm sure."

"I will not have my daughters' hearts broken."

"I understand. It's just that they like each other. It may even become more. You can't stop people's feelings. Just like you cannot stop love." She smiled at Severus, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"How touching," he drawled. "So my dear brother has decided to join the cause. Why isn't he here?"

"There is a meeting tonight," Severus told him. "That is why we were late. We had to beg off partway through with the excuse that Hermione had a medical appointment at Hogwarts, and that the headmaster would be suspicious if I was absent."

"So, if the boys prove that they're on our side, you'll let them date Evelyn and Philippa?" Hermione asked. Edgar hesitated, and the nodded. "Good. Thank you. May I tell them?"

"Very well."

For the first time in days, Hermione felt the pangs of genuine hope dance in her heart.

**

* * *

**

Another little chapter. Only twelve remain, of various lengths. Sorry I can't be more specific than that. A few 'slow' chapters following, but they're kind of important, in that they're exposition. Also, Hermione may come close to revealing that she is from the future at least once, which ought to be relatively exciting.

**Kit-Kat suggested something that I was planning on doing anyway. Since I haven't read/seen the bit mentioned in the review, I can't say just how close I'll be. That would reveal too much of this particular scene in the final battle.**

**Please review! I'm sorry that I had so many crying in chapter 85, particularly poor no one you need to know, who cried for 10 minutes. I do apologise.**


	89. Lord Voldemort's Big Mistake

"Lord Voldemort's Big Mistake"

"_There is a meeting tonight," Severus told him. "That is why we were late. We had to beg off partway through with the excuse that Hermione had a medical appointment at Hogwarts, and that the headmaster would be suspicious if I was absent."_

"_So, if the boys prove that they're on our side, you'll let them date Evelyn and Philippa?" Hermione asked. Edgar hesitated, and the nodded. "Good. Thank you. May I tell them?"_

"_Very well."_

_For the first time in days, Hermione felt the pangs of genuine hope dance in her heart._

"You know that I love you," Severus said, cuddling Hermione. "What more must I do to prove it? You must be happy about Edgar Bones. It's what you've been hoping for, after all."

"Well, excuse me for being in a funk," she muttered. "But I've lost our child…"

"It was taken from us, `Mione."

"…and I'm the 'Chosen One'. I was careless to consume a potion—accidental or otherwise—that killed our baby. What if I'm careless just once, and the Dark Lord wins?"

"Hermione, tell me about your time."

She looked up at him. "What do you want to know?"

"Who was the 'Chosen One', as you put it, in your time?"

"It was a boy named Harry Potter."

"Potter?"

"Yes. He looked amazingly like his father, but he had his mother's eyes. His potions professor hated him, because he saw the eyes of the one woman he loved in the face of the man he hated. He made assumptions about the boy's personality, and thought that he had had an easy life, whereas it was the opposite."

"…Was I that professor?"

"You were."

"But I don't love Lily any more. I love you. She betrayed me, but you never will." He tilted her chin up. "I know that. You would never do _anything_ like that."

"I thought that I loved Ron," she said. "One of my best friends. Harry was the other. Will be the other, I hope. Maybe he'll have a brother or sister in the future."

"Mmm."

"Oh, Sev." He pulled her close. "There's so much to tell. But there's no point, is there? The future will be changed. I already told you far too much."

"The Dark Lord made a mistake when he chose to cross us," he said, expression darkening. "A very big mistake. And we will try for another child. If we have a chance of success…"

"It's all right," she said. "Madame Pomfrey did say that we can have more children."

"And… if ever you found someone else, someone you could love more, who you deserve more…"

"What?"

"Then we can break the Bond."

"Severus!" She pulled his face close, and frowned, looking straight into his eyes. "_Never_ say such a thing again. I could never love anyone half as much as I love you. I was so worried that Hogwarts would take me back to the future, that day we married. I… I knew that it wouldn't do that. The words of the poem never suggested that such a thing could happen. But I was irrational, and I was frightened. I thought that I'd be taken away from you, because everything was going so well. And then you proposed, and I… I almost said 'no'."

"You what?" He pulled back, looking hurt.

"I didn't want to disappear, and then reappear in twenty years' time. You might have moved on."

"I wouldn't. Surely you know that."

"And I couldn't wait. I wanted to marry you. It was selfish of me, but I just had to say 'yes'."

"Well," he trailed a hand down the front of her button-up pyjamas, "would you like to try for another child? You know," he nuzzled her neck, "to see if Madame Pomfrey is correct in her assessment?"

"Mmm-hmm." She squirmed as he began to undo the top, baring her blushing skin. "I just wonder how I'm supposed to kill him. With Harry, it was a rebounded Killing Curse—story of his life, actually. But I can't rely on that. I suppose, it would… ah!" Severus smirked at her reaction, and she flushed furiously. "It would be poetic justice to use poison on him, wouldn't it? In fact…"

"Think later, Hermione."

"I… ooh, okay."

The next morning, Hermione rose early. She wanted to get some research done. Severus rolled his eyes when he found her in their lounge room, perusing one of his potions books.

"You could have just asked me for help," he said. "You would hardly be surprised by the number of poisons that I know."

"Mmm, but I'm not thinking about _poisons_ now."

"Oh? Then what are you considering?"

**

* * *

**

To be continued next chapter. Call this a kind of balm after the sad chapters.

**Review, review, review!**


	90. Light Support

"Light Support"

_The next morning, Hermione rose early. She wanted to get some research done. Severus rolled his eyes when he found her in their lounge room, perusing one of his potions books._

"_You could have just asked me for help," he said. "You would hardly be surprised by the number of poisons that I know."_

"_Mmm, but I'm not thinking about poisons now."_

"_Oh? Then what are you considering?"_

Hermione's research was going well. If the Light declared battle, then the fight would be on their terms; and the sooner the better. Voldemort was constantly trying to increase his forces, although some of his efforts were being sabotaged thanks to the spies. His rate of recruitment was on the decline. Hermione and Severus were still in touch with their Welsh friends, who had promised their support, and were rallying more people to help when the time came.

"How are you going with that?" Severus asked, looking up from his textbook. Hermione was frowning over a large tome.

"I've heard of the potion, and can remember _most_ of the ingredients, but I can't find it _anywhere_ here!" She slammed the book closed. "It's so frustrating."

"Well, what is the name of the potion?"

"It's something about energy depletion. Once a person has imbibed it, their powers grow stronger for about two or three spells. After that, any Dark magic that they use takes up more energy than usual, even though they don't notice it. Not for awhile. I think it's after about three to five Unforgivables, or ten to fifteen other curses."

"I have never heard of anything like that," he said, tapping the pages of his book thoughtfully. "It sounds complex. What do you remember of it?"

In answer, Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment.

"I've been adding to it. This is where I'm up to," she said, handing it over. His eyes lit up as he read it.

"This is extraordinary," he murmured.

"I just can't think where I've seen it," she said, scowling.

"Is it new in your time?"

"Well… oh. Yes, it is. That means that I've no hope!" She buried her face in her hands, overcome with, well, everything. Severus reached across to pat her on the shoulder, but he was still distracted by the partial instructions.

"Some of this seems familiar," he said.

"What was that?"

"It said that it is familiar to me. Some of the ingredients—those amounts—the method. They are part of a recipe I have been toying with myself. Of course, I do not know what it will do, but…"

"Ah! That's it," she said, standing. "I remember. _You_ invented the potion." She grinned. "You're the one who can make this. I remember reading about it in a potions journal. In fact, I asked you about it after class one day. You must have been having a good morning, because you actually indulged my curiosity. Either that, or you were feeling particularly weak. But you definitely created it."

"Really?"

"Indeed," she said, giggling as she stroked his cheek. "I can't believe my luck. This is just… wonderful. What do you have so far?"

"Come with me."

Severus showed her the notes he had made. Hermione frowned. They matched her memory; but there was one missing ingredient. She couldn't remember what it was, and Severus hadn't worked it out yet.

"Sev?" she asked. He was glaring at a stack of potions ingredients books, trying ti figure out where to start.

"Yes?"

"What was the name of that brewer Lapin mentioned? You know, the one who made the improvements to the Bruising Salve in the eighteen-nineties?"

"Oh, Werner Wagner?"

"That's him. Do we have an address for his house?"

"No. And I thought that Lapin called him a 'bit of a hermit'?"

"That's right. Hmm."

_Dear Mrs. Snape,_

_Werner suggested that you try Acromantula venom, a five percent solution. Hope that helps!_

_Your friend,_

_Lapin._

**

* * *

**

Ten chapters remain, folks! Are you excited? Gods, it's like the countdown for "Wish Upon a Horcrux" all over again…

**Anyway, the friends they met in Wales are, to refresh your memory: Lapin Cuniculus, Roland Nanus, and Feodore Dux. Lapin is a former Healer, and a friend of Professor Slughorn.**

**Please review! Ooh, and if you like to write challenges, check out my Poetry Prompt Challenge. No deadline. Just some writin' to be done.**


	91. Lady Luck

"Lady Luck"

_Dear Mrs. Snape,_

_Werner suggested that you try Acromantula venom, a five percent solution. Hope that helps!_

_Your friend,_

_Lapin._

Voldemort called another Death Eater meeting.

"We will mount an attack on Hogsmeade," he said.

Cut straight to the point, why don't you? Hermione thought, raising her eyebrows. Usually the Dark Lord was subtle. Why was he being so straightforward now? He really must have been excited. Either that, or he suspected something… but how could he? They had been so careful!

"Don't panic, Hermione," Severus said. It was so quiet, and his lips barely moved, that she wouldn't have heard had he not been standing right behind her, speaking directly into her ear. "Just pay attention."

Fortunately, much murmuring had started up at the announcement, so their whispered conversation was not heard.

"It's all very well for you," she replied. "You haven't had a nightmare about Hogsmeade being attacked."

"Haven't I?"

She stared at him, but Voldemort was calling for silence. He looked so smug.

"You are surprised, are you not?" Nods all around. "I have given it much thought. Why should we wait any longer to take our rightful place? Why should we wait for the old fool to make the first move? When we have one, I shall explain all. Right now, we must go into details. It will be on the next Hogsmeade weekend, when the most students are around. For those of you who have young children, advise them to stay at the school, or to go somewhere safe. Your older children will be expected to fight, of course."

A few 'naturally's came from the parents.

"My lord, my I speak?" Hermione said. Voldemort nodded. "The next Hogsmeade weekend is only three days away. Is that sufficient time to build an effective plan?"

"Do you doubt me, Hermione?" he asked slowly. Her eyes widened as she shook her head frantically.

"Of course not, my lord. But why not the next weekend?"

"It is not difficult to develop a battle plan. Have you never tried?"

"Well, no, my lord," she admitted. "Forgive me, my lord. I have never been a fan of Quidditch, nor am I particularly good at chess." She laughed weakly, and he smiled.

"Very well. Return to your husband. But, Hermione." She halted. "Next time you question my judgement, I will not be so lenient."

"Of course, my lord. Thank you, my lord."

"Now, timing is everything," he said. "If you can all eat an early lunch, then we can catch the residents while they are neither in a good position to fight, nor in good enough condition to fight. The pubs will be packed. More people can be taken down at once that way. I have worked out where you shall all be stationed."

He produced a map with coloured sections, and the names of Death Eaters beside them. Hermione and Severus had been stationed in the middle of the village. They were instructed to volunteer for escorting duty, so that fewer teachers would be around to protect the students. Parents promised to sound out their eldest children about participating in the battle, even if it was just in protecting the younger Slytherins. They would be assigned by Voldemort when he heard back, although it was clearly expected that they would be involved.

The wives of Death Eaters were also going to be in the battle, regardless of pregnancy, although they had been placed with their husbands. So Narcissa was going to be near Lucius. Rabastan and Rodolphus were in separate parts of the village. Hermione wondered if there was more to the spies being split up than met the eye; but she told herself to stop being so paranoid. Honestly, she was turning into her husband! Or, more worrying still, Mad-Eye Moody.

The plans were completed, and the Death Eaters dismissed. Hermione was asked to stay behind, so Severus waited in the next room for her.

"How are you, my dear? You seemed distracted tonight."

"It's because we… we lost the baby some weeks ago," she said, forcing tears to form. She looked up at Voldemort, a mournful expression on her face. If she told herself that she was faking it, she didn't feel as though she really was going to cry. She brought memories of the miscarriage forward in her mind, cutting out the parts where they discovered that it was a potion. Voldemort nodded, seemingly satisfied.

"I was worried," he said. "I am truly sorry for your loss, Hermione."

She pretended to look grateful. "Oh, _thank_ you, my lord. We are hopeful that we can one day have children to help populate the new world, but we are waiting for now."

"Very good. Good night."

"Good night, my lord."

As soon as they got back to their quarters, she went straight to the bathroom and threw up.

"Hermione?" Severus asked, kneeling beside her. "Are you…"

"No," she said. "It's just… he asked… he _said_…"

"What did he say?" She described their conversation, and his expression darkened. "That son of a…"

"Severus, please."

He shook himself. "I'm sorry, Hermione. Listen, we must tell Professor Dumbledore about the meeting. The others are getting in touch with members of the Order. We'll have to tell Regulus, Barty, and Bellatrix over breakfast tomorrow. But the headmaster needs to know tonight…"

"Yes. Go and tell him. I just need to clean up and take a headache potion. I won't be long."

"Good. We need to prepare for war."

"…I know."

By now, it was the end of April.

**

* * *

**

The end of April, huh? And we all know how significant that is. *Nods sagely* Indeed to goodness, yes. More to the point, what's happening in three days' time.

**Now, remember Hermione's nightmare? Not that it will come true, obviously. Not now. But, just so you can check again if you like, it's in chapter eleven, the one called "Mark Over Hogsmeade".**

**Ciao!**

**By the way, the title refers to the fact that the Order is lucky to have so many people among the Death Eaters who are spies, and therefore will be fighting for the Light. Also, it cuts down on the amount of time being spent in contacting people.**


	92. Let Bygones Be Bygones

"Let Bygones Be Bygones"

"_Severus, please."_

_He shook himself. "I'm sorry, Hermione. Listen, we must tell Professor Dumbledore about the meeting. The others are getting in touch with members of the Order. We'll have to tell Regulus, Barty, and Bellatrix over breakfast tomorrow. But the headmaster needs to know tonight…"_

"_Yes. Go and tell him. I just need to clean up and take a headache potion. I won't be long."_

"_Good. We need to prepare for war."_

"…_I know."_

_By now, it was the end of April._

It was like some kind of Quidditch final. On one side of the room, the Death-Eaters-turned-spies were scowling at the members of the Order of the Phoenix. The Order members were glaring right back.

Not everyone was on an opposing side, it must be said. Hermione and Professor Dumbledore were both impartial observers. Well, _reasonably_ impartial.

"This is ridiculous," Hermione said.

"I know, my dear."

"They have to resolve their differences if they want to be able to trust each other. How else will we survive in battle if they don't?"

"By all means, have a try. You can do no worse than anyone else."

"Wanna bet?" she muttered, but she stepped forward nonetheless. "Ehem." They all looked at her. "Let bygones be bygones. Just… get over any animosity, all right? We need to be together to win this war. Any divisions are like the weak link in the chain." It was ineloquent, but Hermione was feeling grumpy about how unreasonable they were being, and was relying on the intelligence of these people. Surely they could be influenced by logic?

"Sorry, but there's no way I'm going to be buddies with Slytherins," James said, glaring at Severus. He sneered back.

"This is so childish," Hermione said, and she stamped her foot. "Your attitudes have to change. We have forty-eight hours before battle is supposed to commence in Hogsmeade, and we're calling battle in _twenty-four_ hours. If you can't get along, we may as well just let Voldemort win!" There were shocked looks, either from the notion or from the name, she cared not. "Look, I know what kind of world this could be if he takes over. Think about… think about your children. Sons, daughters, nieces, nephews. You'd move the world to protect them, both current and future."

There was a knock at the door. She answered it, and smiled to see Feodore, Lapin, and Roland, along with their friends.

"The Welsh force is here!" she called. "Come in, friends," she said, standing back. They all shuffled in, and she took them through to the training room, where everyone else was waiting. "Severus, would you like to make the introductions?" He nodded, and Hermione tried to imagine how she could appeal to the others to make up. She leaned against the wall while Severus introduced the 'Welsh force' to the members of the Order and the spies.

Were there any stories she could tell that wouldn't give her away? Any examples she could give? This was about unfriendly feelings—deep-seated, long-time, unfriendly feelings—so she had to find something in her memory about…

"Got it," she whispered. She looked up just as Severus was explaining to them about the miscarriage, and how it turned them against the Dark Lord. She smiled a bittersweet smile, and waited until the conversation had died down. Finally, she spoke again.

"Let me tell you a story," she said. The Marauders rolled their eyes, and she glared at them. "It's a true story, of something that happened in my past. Please don't ask me for details; I cannot give them to you." Not yet, she thought. "It's about a friend of mine, and how his mistrust of one person led to the death of someone very close to him.

"You see, my friend—one of my best friends; one of my first friends, in fact—had this irrational, deep hatred of one of our teachers. This was at my old school, you know. Years ago." Or years ahead, depending on which way you look at it, she thought. "Anyway, one night he was told that his godfather was in danger. Now, he should have known better, considering that he had been baited before. His godfather was the closest person he had to a father." She sniffed, and risked a swift glance at Sirius. "We had a terrible headmistress at the time. Ironically, the one person we could have told about this warning was the teacher he hated. So, instead of going to him, Ha… my friend broke into the headmistress's office to contact his godfather. He was told that he wasn't there by… an unreliable source." She swiped at a traitorous tear. Severus put an arm around her, and she continued, leaning into his side.

"My friend foolishly decided to risk his life by going to the place where his godfather was supposedly being tortured," she drew in a shaky breath, "and we—my other friends and I—insisted on going with him. It was a trap. We had managed to get a cryptic clue to the teacher before leaving, who alerted… the right people. Unfortunately, irony struck again. During the fight that ensued, the only person who died was… was the man we were supposed to be saving." She pressed her face against her husband's shoulder briefly, before turning back to the others. "I just don't want anything like that risking lives in this battle. I've already lost my friends and family. I don't want to lose my new friends and my new family."

There was silence, and then Sirius stepped forward. Whether he thought that Hermione's look meant that she had been speaking especially to him—which she had been, in a way—or whether her story just got to him on an emotive level, he held out his hand to Severus.

"I… I don't deserve forgiveness," he said quietly, "but your wife is right. You can go back to hating me after this. Just… we do have to trust each other for this battle. So… truce?"

Severus paused, and then nodded, shaking his hand. "Truce."

And so it went.

**

* * *

**

Next chapter: back to the horcruxes! Anyone gonna guess how I plan to get rid of them?

**Review, dear readers!**


	93. Locket and Co Go

"Locket and Co Go"

_There was silence, and then Sirius stepped forward. Whether he thought that Hermione's look meant that she had been speaking especially to him—which she had been, in a way—or whether her story just got to him on an emotive level, he held out his hand to Severus._

"_I… I don't deserve forgiveness," he said quietly, "but your wife is right. You can go back to hating me after this. Just… we do have to trust each other for this battle. So… truce?"_

_Severus paused, and then nodded, shaking his hand. "Truce."_

_And so it went._

"The ring," Hermione said, placing it in a bag.

"Check," Severus said, ticking it off on a list.

"The diadem." Into the bag.

"Check."

Knock, knock!

"Come in," they said. The door opened, and Regulus shuffled in.

"Here you are, Hermione," he said, holding out the necklace. Hermione stiffened and the sight of it, but held out her hand. She shivered, and quickly put it in the bag, too. It was just a burlap sack she had transfigured out of a scrap of parchment.

"Thanks," Severus said, worried about Hermione's reaction. "You go back to the dorms and get ready, all right?"

"Okay. See you later… I guess."

With one last worried look, Regulus left, passing Rodolphus.

"Brought the cup," he said, handing it over. Hermione half-smiled, and added it to the other horcruxes.

"Thank you," she said. "Until later, then?"

He nodded shortly, and left. Narcissa was reclining on the couch in their quarters, and she and Lucius were watching the proceedings.

"Diary," Hermione said, adding the last horcrux, and then she sealed the bag. Severus ticked it off on the list, and looked at her.

"What are you going to do with them?"

"I'm going to take care of two problems at once," she said, twisting cords around the neck of the bag. "Narcissa? Will you be all right?"

"Of course," she said. "Madame Pomfrey will be glad of the extra help. We'll be operating out of the Hogshead. Mr. Dumbledore has arranged a direct floo to St. Mungo's, so that we can rely on additional help."

"I hope we'll all get out at the other end of the fight," Hermione said. She may have saved Pavanis Malfoy for the time being, but who knew what might happen in the final battle? She didn't want another baby to be lost. Not so soon after theirs was murdered.

Then she gasped. The day of the battle—they day they were calling battle—was going to be the day Voldemort died nineteen years in the future! How strange.

"What's the matter?" Severus asked, stroking her arm. She looked up at him.

"Nothing. Just nervous," she said. She picked up the bag. "I'm going to get rid of these. Be back soon, love."

She gave him a quick peck on the lips, and then left their rooms. From there, she went to the second-floor girls' bathrooms, and greeted Moaning Myrtle.

"You might want to get out of here," Hermione said, and she slipped on sunglasses which had a Shielding Charm placed on the lenses. "I'm hoping that nothing will go wrong, but there is still the danger of…"

"I'm already dead," Myrtle wept. "What does it matter?"

"Suit yourself," Hermione muttered, and she went to the sink with the tap that never worked. She forced herself to recall when Ron had opened it before the battle. Hissing, she finally hit on the right 'word', and watched as the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was revealed.

"Brilliant," she said. She pulled out a shrunken broomstick, resized it, and flew down.

At the bottom of the Chamber, she travelled through carefully, using the brightest light she could get on her wand to see her way. Again, she spoke 'open up' in Parseltongue, and was admitted to the inner chamber. And in the inner chamber, she dismounted the broom and shone the light around, hoping to get the monster's attention.

She heard the slithering brush of scales against stone—or what she imagined them to sound like—from a distance, and kept her eyes trained on the ground, only using peripheral vision to keep watch for the basilisk. She walked forward slowly, and placed the bag of horcruxes in the middle of the floor.

Next, she pulled a small dummy from one of her pockets, and returned it to full size. Emptying a small vial of her blood on the dummy's face, she placed it a few feet before the bag of horcruxes, remounted the broom, and hid out of sight.

Slowly the giant snake approached. Hermione narrowed her eyes to slits, even though they were _reasonably_ safe behind the sunglasses. She focussed on the snake's belly, and waited until its jaws latched onto the realistic mannequin of herself.

The egg from the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament had inspired her. She had fashioned something similar, only instead of mermaid song, she 'recorded' the crow of a rooster, trapping it in a box. Now, she opened that box.

At the rooster's call, the serpent reeled back, shuddering. Hermione could feel it echo around the room. She played the sound over and over again, until the loud thud indicated that the basilisk was now dead.

"Phew," she said, and she flew out. "Capite obvoluto!" she shouted. She refused to look at the basilisk's face until the Blindfold Charm had settled into place. Finally, she risked a look at its head.

**

* * *

**

I bought a brown hat the other day, which was very exciting. I've been wanting to get a nice one that can be worn formally as well as casually. Very cool. It's 20% angora, so it's lovely and soft.

…**I have a thing for hats.**

**Please review!**


	94. Little Wife

"Little Wife"

_Slowly the giant snake approached. Hermione narrowed her eyes to slits, even though they were reasonably safe behind the sunglasses. She focussed on the snake's belly, and waited until its jaws latched onto the realistic mannequin of herself._

_The egg from the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament had inspired her. She had fashioned something similar, only instead of mermaid song, she 'recorded' the crow of a rooster, trapping it in a box. Now, she opened that box._

_At the rooster's call, the serpent reeled back, shuddering. Hermione could feel it echo around the room. She played the sound over and over again, until the loud thud indicated that the basilisk was now dead._

"_Phew," she said, and she flew out. "Capite obvoluto!" she shouted. She refused to look at the basilisk's face until the Blindfold Charm had settled into place. Finally, she risked a look at its head._

Severus paced in front of their rooms. Where the hell was she?

"Knew I bloody well should have gone with her," he said. As he walked in his robes, they developed a flick. He slowed his strides, realising this, and decided to take his mind off his wife's absence by practising this intriguing movement. He strode ten feet, turned around quickly, and admired the snap. Smirking, he walked back to his starting position, and did the same thing. He also studied the way he could make his robes billow when he walked quickly. All these actions looked quite impressive, and he wondered if he could use this somehow.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, watching her husband moving back and forth, perfecting his future 'teacher-walk'. She could have stayed there for quite some time, but had more pressing matters. She cleared her throat, and he whipped around.

"Thank the gods," he whispered. "Where have you been?" he asked, stalking forward. She whimpered. When he was in this kind of super-protective mood, and so commanding, it aroused her something awful.

He stopped in his tracks as _that_ look made its way onto her face. He arched an eyebrow, smirking again as he saw the possibilities. But then he wrinkled his nose.

"Oh," she said, blushing, and pulling the bag into view. "I thought you could preserve these a bit better, and keep them for future reference…"

"What are they, Hermione? And where have you been?"

"Well," she said, stepping forward, and lugging the bag behind her, "have you ever heard of the Chamber of Secrets."

"Of course, and why are you sooty? Have you been in a fire?"

"Yes, but I was the arsonist. Look." She opened the bag. Curiosity taking hold, he looked inside. His eyes lit up.

"Fresh basilisk body parts," he said, staring at them in awe. "Where…"

"Severus, could we perhaps do something about these?"

"What? Oh, yes. Of course. Come on."

Narcissa immediately ran to the bathroom when they got inside—well, as fast as she could run in her condition—and Lucius turned green.

"What on earth do you have in there, Severus?"

"Hermione procured some valuable potions ingredients for me; at great personal risk, I suspect," he said, raising an eyebrow at her. She looked at her feet.

"I'll get cleaned up once Narcissa's finished in there," she mumbled, shuffling.

"Fine. Lucius? Could you come and help me?"

"If I must."

Half an hour later, Narcissa was feeling better, Hermione was _looking _better, and the basilisk parts had been safely preserved. Severus and Lucius both cleaned up, and then they all sat together, and Hermione told them what happened.

"…fortunately, the blindfold was in place. I remembered what I'd read about basilisks, and the properties that could be found in their skin, their teeth—the non-venomous ones—and some of their organs. So I harvested all that I could for Severus." She smiled at him, but he just stared back at her, stony-faced. She swallowed. "Look, that thing has ki… has probably killed before. I was fully justified in getting rid of it.

"So then I placed the bag of horcruxes by its head, having taken its venom-filled fangs just in case, and set alight to the bag using Fiendfyre. I directed it to the snake as well, until the whole thing was gone. Ugh, it was horrible. And you thought that the fresh parts smelled bad." She shook her head. "Then, for extra measure, I found what was left of the horcruxes, and stabbed each of them using the fangs. Fortunately, the fire had done its job, so it was unnecessary." She sighed, and sat back. "Stop looking at me like that, Severus. It's all done now, and the only one who got harmed was the basilisk. Believe me, I felt no sympathy for it. I only made it die first so that _I_ wouldn't be killed trying to destroy it."

"Hmm."

"It's true!"

"I do not doubt that, my dear. I just wish that you had taken me down there, too."

"I'm not going back to harvest burnt-up organs. I've blocked the passage to the Chamber now. No one can get any farther."

"How did you know where it was, or how to get in?" Lucius asked. "You weren't even in Slytherin."

She laughed nervously. "I'm a bookworm." They were clearly dissatisfied with her answer. "Look, I'll tell you all someday. It's just that we should be worrying about the upcoming battle. So let's rest for these few precious hours that we have left together before…"

They all fell into solemn silence.

**

* * *

**

Thank you for all the comments about my new hat. `Twas much appreciated, and it amused my mother, so cheers!

**Only six chapters left to go, which is kind of worrying. I've got an awful lot to fit into the story in that time. But! One of the readers of "Delusions" has agreed that it can be annoying when things are dragged out, no matter how well it's done.**

**Okay, I'm partly making excuses for the fact that I can't write battle sequences very well. However, as I'm now on holidays (ha!), I can try to get more writing done. I doubt we'll be finished within a week, but one never knows, even when one is writing the flippin' story. Plus, I'll be stealing half of "A Note of Regret" for the second last chapter. And probably adding a few more details. Now, does this mean that, once this story is complete, I should get rid of "A Note of Regret"?**

**Just wond'rin'.**

**Please review!**


	95. Letting Loose

and tried their best to avoid the curses. It wasn't a matter of bad aim on either man's part. It was just that Voldemort and Dumbledore were both nimble when it came to blocking and ducking, and whenever one of them ducked, so did the people behind them. If they didn't, they ended up in a bad way.

A day before battle was due to be declared in Hogsmeade, Hermione and Severus told Lord Voldemort that Dumbledore was planning an attack. So he brought the time of battle forward, although the suddenness meant that they were under-manned and more than a bit confused. This, however, didn't phase him.

With this surprise, he didn't notice that Narcissa wasn't around. She was with Madame Pomfrey in

"**Stupefy!"**

"**Sectumsempra!"**

"**Avada Kedavra!"**

the Hogshead, where they had set up a kind of infirmary. The direct floo line to and from St. Mungo's had been established, and a third of their medical team had been distributed to various places in Hogsmeade in advance.

The battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort was going nowhere, and quickly. Before the battle, Hermione had presented the Dark Lord with the potion, saying that it was a strengthening solution Severus had tried out on her. This, of course, wasn't true. But when Voldemort's powers increased, he congratulated the two of them, and sent them back to Hogwarts to keep an eye on the headmaster, and make sure that only the 'right' students would be

"**Petrificus Totalus!"**

"**Crucio!"**

"**Stupefy!"**

fighting.

Now he felt less friendly towards them. At the start of the battle, each of the spies had removed their Death Eater masks and robes, and took on their former comrades. This had taken the real Death Eaters by surprise, and disheartened many of them. But, dutifully, they kept fighting.

"Where is he?" Hermione shouted. She was at one end of the village, near Lucius. Severus was also nearby.

"Near the bookstore!" he called back. "Hermione, don't go!"

"I have to; I'm the Chosen One!"

Casting a Shield around them, he embraced her. "I love you."

"I love you, too. And I'll see you after the battle." She took his face in her hands. "Severus Snape, I came back in time to save you, and only you. Hogwarts knew that. I think I must have loved you even then, without knowing it. How else could I have fallen so hard, so quickly? You can't die. You're the only reason I'm here."

He took one of her hands. "I'll help you get to him."

They fought through Hogsmeade, sending

"**Crucio!"**

"**Impedimenta!"**

"**Confundus!"**

"**Protego!"**

various curses at the enemy, and helping out their friends. The battle had started almost two hours ago, and no one had died yet. Quite a number had been taken to the infirmary, though, and still more had had to go to the other medical stations to be treated. Only from the Light side, of course.

No such provisions had been made for Voldemort and his followers.

"We trusted you, Snape!" Avery yelled. "Avada…"

"Stupefy!" Both Hermione and Severus Stunned him, and he went flying through the window into the Three Broomsticks. The crunch of glass didn't distract any of the people fighting for their lives, though. He was merely thrown back out by the Healers in there.

More Death Eaters arrived as they were able to, which was one of the few disadvantages to the Light. As they fought, they made their way further up the hill. They passed Severus and Hermione, still trying to get to

"**Avada Kedavra!"**

"**Imperius!"**

"**Protego!"**

"**Impedimenta!"**

"**Stu…"**

Voldemort and Dumbledore; they passed Lucius, who was fighting his father; and they went straight to the Hogshead.

Narcissa looked up, and saw them approaching. They were busy with seven casualties at the moment, and knew that there weren't enough people free to defend against the half dozen Death Eaters raising their wands. Even she couldn't function fully, since some of her magic was being used to keep Pavanis alive.

The first curse hit the side of the building, and she began to raise the emergency wards. Aberforth Dumbledore was fighting in Hogsmeade, and everyone else was busy.

It was up to her to save the patients and medical staff.

Lucius heard the screams of the people in the Hogshead, and looked up in horror to see the firework display of spells hitting the pub. Knocking out his opponent, he began to run up the hill, hoping to get there before it was


	96. Life and Death

too late to save her, and their unborn daughter. The husband inside of him gave speed to his feet; and the father inside of him directed his moves, neatly avoiding every curse sent his way, intentional or unintentional. He had to

"**Sectumsempra!"**

"**Avada…"**

get to them, no matter what.

With all the moving around the village, Rodolphus and Bellatrix had ended up together, fighting side by side. At one point, they had nearly hexed each other, until they saw who it was, and kissed in relief.

That 'pleasant' distraction had nearly cost them their lives.

"Traitors!"

"You disloyal b…"

"Turning on your families…"

"…kill you after this!"

It was upsetting that family members had been turned against each other. Although, since most of the purebloods were related to each other, they were all related.

None of the spies attempted to explain their change of heart, not wanting to waste breath.

The Welsh forces had helped a great deal. They had not only saved lives, but rendered several Death Eaters out for the count. Aurors and other Ministry employees were doing their part, and so were residents of Hogsmeade. Hogwarts students were also there, having been informed of the impending battle. The Order of the Phoenix was out in full force. Everyone fighting tooth and nail for their side.

Rabastan was now duelling Voldemort, while Dumbledore helped sixth years fight a group of Death Eaters, some of their

"**Stupefy!"**

"**Crucio!"**

"**Impedimenta!"**

"**Stupefy!"**

"**Petrificus Totalus!"**

classmates among them.

Hermione and Severus were separated by a party of Slytherin students. They kept on fighting valiantly, shoving aside their sorrow and anxiety while they continually tried to take down the people they had betrayed.

"We trusted you!"

"…lying snakes in the grass…"

"…pay for this in the end!"

"Good for you," Hermione muttered, taking down one of the Mulcibers. She smirked when she saw that Hagrid was fighting Walden Macnair. Even if Buckbeak wasn't born yet, it was still poetic justice for something which wouldn't even happen now. Not

"**Avada Kedavra!"**

"**Protego!"**

"**Serpensortia!"**

if they were

"**Stupefy!"**

lucky.

A beam of purple light came from Hermione's right, and heard an agonised cry. She recognised it as Dolohov's spell, and whirled around.

"Stupefy!"

Without even checking to see if he was unconscious, she bound him in ropes. No one would waste time helping him, but if he woke up, she didn't want him to start fighting again.

Edgar Bones was leaning against the side of Honeydukes. She ran over to him, using Shields to get there. He beckoned her weakly.

"I… can't fight… this," he wheezed.

"You'll be fine. I'll just get you to…"

"Hermione, tell the boys… that they've done… well… and that they… can court my daughters if… they all survive… this." He coughed. Hermione bit her lip. She had to get to Voldemort and end this. As soon as possible.

Now.

"Edgar, I…"

"Go, Hermione. I trust you." He squeezed her hand, and then slid to the ground.

"Please don't let him die," she said, and then she ran back into the melee.

Lucius hid behind bushes as he tried to take out the Death Eaters who were

"**Finite Incantatem!"**

"**Stupefy!"**

"**Incendio!"**

attempting to get to his wife. He could see Narcissa's pale face by the window, now putting up her own wards. He doused the fire from where he was, and darted right and left to avoid the curses being shot at him.

Voldemort was laughing as Rabastan fired spell after spell.

"You killed their child!" he shouted. "You made me get the ingredients for it, you son of a…"

"Rabastan, Rabastan," he said, lazily casting a Shield. "When did you get so emotional? When did you start to care about the unborn children of people you don't even know very well? You turned against your friends and family in favour of…"

"They _are_ my family!" he replied. "Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort blocked it again. But he still felt a shock go through his wand arm. And then he remembered the potion those traitors had given him. His powers had grown, yes. But now they seemed to be weakening.

"Sectumsempra!"

He hissed at the pain on his left arm, but didn't even glance at the blood as he took quick aim.

"Avada Kedavra!" he hissed. The Unforgivable hit Rabastan in the middle of the chest, and he fell down


	97. Lost Lives

dead.

Hermione saw this, and began to run to Voldemort. However, she was stopped yet again, this time helping students fight other students. She kept the Dark Lord in her peripheral vision, and saw that he was now fighting Rodolphus and Bellatrix, who had made their way down by now. They were obviously trying to get revenge for Rabastan's murder.

She would cry over the losses later.

The nearest member of the Order of the Phoenix was Sirius, but he was busy fighting Evan Rosier. Or was it the other one? She couldn't tell from this distance.

Feodore blocked a curse from hitting her. She blocked one for him in return. They just nodded briefly at each other

"**Protego!"**

"**Crucio!"**

"**Impedimenta!"**

"**Incarcerous!"**

and continued to fight.

"No! Peter!" Remus shouted. Hermione turned around, and saw Peter Pettigrew's body, the green light fading rapidly, and the two Bones twins. They were pressed up against the wall, trying to fend off the attackers around them. Regulus and Barty appeared out of nowhere, and helped the girls fight.

Sirius began to run in that direction, but Hermione intercepted him.

"He saved their lives," he said.

"I know, but you have to help me, Sirius."

"Those Death Eaters killed Peter!"

"And my friends are trying to take them down," she said, pulling on his arm. "Sirius, please. You have to help me get to Voldemort. _Please_. You have to trust me. I trust you with my life; I always have! Remember the truce?"

He panted, looking at his friend's body, and then looked down at Hermione. "Fine. I want him dead as much as you do."

"Damn right you do. Come on. Help me get to him."

"Protego!" In another part of the village, James and Lily were fighting, twenty feet apart, separated by the Death Eaters they were fighting. Severus had just cast a Shielding Charm to protect his childhood enemy.

"Thanks," James said. "Stupefy!"

"I was just fulfilling my Life Debt," Severus replied.

"And doing it for Lily?"

"No. I have my own wife, Potter. I fight—Sectumsempra!—only for her, and for the children we will have one day. Your child included."

"We'll have more than—Protego!—one, I hope."

"Indeed."

Together, along with Slughorn and Lapin, they conquered that group of Death Eaters, and made their way back to the main part of the village to help fight. They could see Sirius and Hermione, back and back, nearing the bookstore. Voldemort had yet to leave that area. More screams

"**Expelliarmus!"**

"**Incarcerous!"**

"**Crucio!"**

came from the Hogshead.

"I'll help," Lily said, and she ran to that side of the village. No one dared Apparate during the battle. It was too dangerous, with the constant curses flying around. Nobody wanted to land in crossfire.

When she got there, Lucius was almost at the door, though he'd been hit a few times. She ran up to the pub, hexing the masked men as she went, and dodging their return curses. Narcissa and Madame Pomfrey pulled him in, and helped Lily knock out the rest of the attackers. She returned to the village to bring some of the injured people to safety, now that the battle seemed to be abating.

Edgar Bones was near death, but she was determined. She grabbed his arm, and ran around the backs of the buildings, avoiding people as much as she could.

Some Death Eaters had run away. Dumbledore, however, had placed a ward over the village, one which only affected those with the Dark Mark. Any who tried to Apparate away ended up going straight to Azkaban. The numbers dwindled, until Voldemort's followers were greatly out-numbered, and were surrendering. Within half an hour, the only people left duelling were Hermione and Voldemort.

He was getting weaker and weaker. Using Unforgivables had taken a toll on his magical energy. His responses were slower. Unfortunately, Hermione was also feeling weak. It was only the thought of her friends—both current and past/future—that kept her going.

"Sectumsempra!" she shouted, and he grabbed his chest, cringing at the gash.

"S-stupefy!" he tried. She merely blocked it, and used Severus' curse again, and again. Finally, Voldemort was lying on the ground, and the village was silent. Hermione broke his wand, and squatted beside him.

"You know," she whispered, and he glared at her, "you made a big mistake. You see, my dear Lord Voldemort, in 1998 you were defeated. And then Hogwarts sent me back in time to make it happen… why, it's now nineteen years early! Your horcruxes are all gone." She grinned at the passing look of horror on his face. "Oh, yes. I destroyed them… was it yesterday? And you didn't feel a thing." She shook her head, amused. "I am from the future, Voldemort. And I will be born in September this year… when my baby was due to be born." His eyes widened. "Yes. You sealed your own fate. I suppose you should have been more patient."

"You b…"

"Bye-bye, Tom Marvolo Riddle… Junior," she said, standing. "Sectumsempra!"

The Slicing Hex hit his throat. He was unable to do anything about it as the blood seeped out, and trickled down the sides of his neck. Slowly, the angry light left his eyes, and just as Severus touched Hermione's shoulder, Voldemort died.

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the odd format. Those who have read "Rules of Attraction" will have seen the kind of thing before. For those who haven't read it, the book starts in the middle of a sentence, and ends in the middle of a sentence.

**Please review! And I'm sorry for killing off Rabastan. I just… I can't explain… I felt that, to have more impact, I should kill off one of the spies, and couldn't get rid of anyone else.**

**Will Edgar live? Does anyone care? And what did you think of Hermione's speech to Voldemort? Before it was even suggested, I had decided to do something like this. No one else heard what she said to him, though. I can guarantee that.**

**By the way: the hexes in bold weren't 'attached' to anyone in particular. That was just the way I wrote it; you know, show the confusion of battle, and all that. Very stylised. *Nods* Impressed? Or just confused?**

**PLEASE NOTE: SheriLovingLecter has had one of her Hannibal Lecter stories copied by another writer, who goes by the name Serenity of the Sound. The original story is called "Silent Reception"; the other is "Silence". As I said to SheriLovingLecter, I don't know how people think they can get away with it. I mean, if you can't come up with your own, original stories, why copy those of other people?**

**For Snanger fans, SheriLovingLecter is the author of another of my favourite stories, "Vixen".**


	98. Love Prevails

"Love Prevails"

"_You know," she whispered, and he glared at her, "you made a big mistake. You see, my dear Lord Voldemort, in 1998 you were defeated. And then Hogwarts sent me back in time to make it happen… why, it's now nineteen years early! Your horcruxes are all gone." She grinned at the passing look of horror on his face. "Oh, yes. I destroyed them… was it yesterday? And you didn't feel a thing." She shook her head, amused. "I am from the future, Voldemort. And I will be born in September this year… when my baby was due to be born." His eyes widened. "Yes. You sealed your own fate. I suppose you should have been more patient."_

"_You b…"_

"_Bye-bye, Tom Marvolo Riddle… Junior," she said, standing. "Sectumsempra!"_

_The Slicing Hex hit his throat. He was unable to do anything about it as the blood seeped out, and trickled down the sides of his neck. Slowly, the angry light left his eyes, and just as Severus touched Hermione's shoulder, Voldemort died._

Hermione raised her eyebrows across the table from her husband. They were having breakfast alone in their quarters.

"Um."

"What is it, Hermione? You have been edgy ever since the day of Rabastan's funeral. You assured me that nothing was wrong. Did you lie?"

"No, I didn't."

"So what is wrong?"

When she told him, he dropped his knife and fork. Pushing the table over, he leapt forwards and scooped her into his arms.

"I gather you're happy, then?"

"What on earth gave you that impression?" he asked, grinning.

_**SCANDAL OF PUREBLOOD ELOPEMENT**_

_Last night, it was reported to _The Daily Prophet_ that Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black eloped an hour after Miss Black, now Mrs. Lestrange, graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Is it possible that Rodolphus Lestrange has become unhinged after his brother's death last month? Did he actually kidnap his young wife?_

_The former spies for the Light were last seen by one of their friends, Hermione Snape, just minutes after the graduation ceremony finished. Mrs. Snape is best known as the Saviour of the Wizarding World, after ending the life of He-Who-Still-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_The Lestranges' family and friends were unavailable for comment._

_**DOUBLE-WEDDING OF WAR HEROES AND HEROINES**_

_Yesterday, the most extravagant wedding since the marriage of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy took place._

_Bartemius Crouch the Second and Regulus Black married Evelyn Bones and Philippa Bones, respectively. Mr. and Mrs. Black plan to live overseas, according to a source close to the couple. Mr. and Mrs. Crouch will return to Britain to stay after their honeymoon._

_The girls' father gave them away, after having spent a long recovery in St. Mungo's Hospital after the final battle._

_In attendance at the ceremony were, among other family and friends, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. While they were already notorious after being outed as war spies, they became household names with their elopement five months ago._

Severus kissed Hermione's forehead, and smoothed her hair back. She looked up at her husband, tears in her eyes. Then she looked back down at _him_.

"You're right," she said. "He looks like your grand-father."

"I have only the one photograph of him, but the resemblance… it is extraordinary."

She sniffled, her smile shaky. "Would you like to hold your son?"

"More than you know," he whispered. Their arms brushed against each other as he picked up their baby. Hermione was relieved that the labour had gone well, so much so that she had calmed down afterwards immediately. Now she felt so happy that she could just burst, watching as her husband smiled at their child.

"Oh no," she said. "I know."

He looked at her, bent down, and kissed her fervently. This was the sight that greeted Lucius as he entered the hospital wing, carrying Pavanis. Madame Pomfrey and Narcissa, who had assisted with the labour, were cleaning off, averting their eyes from the intimate family moment.

"It went well?" Lucius asked, speaking softly to his wife. She nodded, beaming, and kissed both her husband and Pavanis on the nose.

"A boy," she said.

"His name?"

"Maximus," Hermione and Severus said. They looked at each other, and laughed.

"Named after my mother's father," he said.

"Maximus Severus Snape," she added. He glanced at her.

"Yes," he said softly. "Max." He tickled his son's chin. Lucius walked over to them.

"Handsome young fellow," he said. "Maybe he and Pavanis will…"

"No! No arranged marriages," Hermione said, crossing her arms. "Severus and I were not arranged, after all. You and Narcissa were lucky. So were Rodolphus and Bellatrix."

"Then I shall inform the others that they may come in now, if that is all right with you?"

"Yes," Severus replied, though he held his son closer, his possessive and protective sides taking over already.

"Isn't it kind of them all to make the trip, just for us?" Hermione asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Very kind," the medi-witch said. "Take this potion, Hermione."

Six people entered the room in a rush: the Lestranges, the Blacks, and the Crouches. Max and Pava both started to cry, so the men all looked away while both mothers fed their babies.

"One day, that'll be us," Bellatrix told Rodolphus. He raised an eyebrow.

"How long did you go through excruciating pain, Hermione?" he called over his shoulder.

"Ten and a half hours."

"Still want to go through that?" he asked. She stood on tip-toe, and kissed him.

"For you, yes."

"That's so _sweet_," Hermione said, her voice squeaky. More tears began to pour down her eyes as she buttoned her hospital gown. Now Lucius was holding Max, watching in amusement.

"Hermione?" Severus said. "Is something wrong? Surely you do not regret…"

"The ten best bloody hours of my life!" she cried, grabbing his arm. "I'm… I'm s-so _happy_, Severus!" She wept, clinging onto him. He laughed, and held her close.

"I love you," he said.

"Love you, too." But she yawned, trying to cover her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Get some sleep," he said. "I'll be here."

"P-promise?"

He nodded, and stroked her cheek as her eyes closed. Once her breaths were slow and even, he took Max, who had—by now—been passed around to everyone.

"Bella?" Rodolphus said, gripping her hand. She looked up at him. "Our first son…"

"Will be named Rabastan," she said. He gave a pained sigh, but smiled.

"Thank you."

**

* * *

**

Again, I apologise for the confusion with chapters 95-97. Now that we have returned to the normal format, I hope you all feel better.

**Regarding the next chapter, it will basically be an extended version of the last part of "A Note of Regret". Extended, and modified. The last chapter will be a wrap-up, where Hermione tells everyone about how she came back in time, plus some other 'stuff'. But then, you'll see when we get there. Don't want to give too much away.**

**Please review!**


	99. Leroy Revisited

"Leroy Revisited"

"_Hermione?" Severus said. "Is something wrong? Surely you do not regret…"_

"_The ten best bloody hours of my life!" she cried, grabbing his arm. "I'm… I'm s-so happy, Severus!" She wept, clinging onto him. He laughed, and held her close._

"_I love you," he said._

"_Love you, too." But she yawned, trying to cover her mouth with the back of her hand._

"_Get some sleep," he said. "I'll be here."_

"_P-promise?"_

_He nodded, and stroked her cheek as her eyes closed. Once her breaths were slow and even, he took Max, who had—by now—been passed around to everyone._

"_Bella?" Rodolphus said, gripping her hand. She looked up at him. "Our first son…"_

"_Will be named Rabastan," she said. He gave a pained sigh, but smiled._

"_Thank you."_

Hermione Snape followed Hermione Granger through the halls of Hogwarts. She had sent her a letter, arranging a private meeting. She entered the room after her, closing the door quietly. Younger Hermione turned around, startled.

"Oh! Hello, Mrs. Snape," she said, smiling. "What was it you wished to talk about?"

"I wanted your help with an experiment, and it must be conducted today. This morning."

"Of course! I'd be honoured."

"I thought so," Older Hermione said. "You've heard of a Pensieve, correct?"

"Yes, Mrs. Snape."

"I want to try memory replacement. I've done it before, and have practised with my husband recently. The problem is, we share most of our memories."

"I see."

"Good." Hermione bent over the special Pensieve she had created. All of her memories before she travelled back in time were in this bowl. She moved it out of the way, and brought the other one forward. "Come over here, Hermione."

The student obeyed, clearly fascinated. "What do I do?"

"Allow me." She pressed her wand to her young self's temple. First, she mobilised the girl so that she was in a kind of trance. Next, she drew out the same number of memories, and placed them in the bowl. Then she moved the memories from the first bowl into Younger Hermione's mind. Lastly, she took the memories from the second bowl, and placed them in her head. She waved her wand, and the bowls disappeared. Then she led Hermione Granger—still in a trance—to the hallway where she had gone back in time, and where Severus had proposed.

"Where is it?" she muttered. She found the journal she had been compiling over the years, and found the detailed sketch of how she looked after the final battle in 1998. With a sigh, she set about recreating the condition she was in. Satisfied with the result, she took the letter Severus had recreated for her, and moved the girl's hand to hold it. She cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself, de-mobilised Hermione, and watched the scene play out.

"_Hogwarts, you're supposed to protect us, all of us. But you didn't protect him. You didn't protect him. You let life get him down, trapped him inside your walls. I know you're a building, but you're a magical building, Hogwarts. You're magical!"_

_Beating her hands against the unmoving flat of a bare wall, she continued to shout, just as the clock ticked over the midday, and the gong started…_

Hermione saw herself disappear. Once the clock ceased chiming, she removed the charm, and walked forward. She pressed her hand on the cold stone, as she did on that day every year. It was unyielding, and she relaxed. She was safe.

"Thank you, Hogwarts," she whispered. "Thank you for rescuing me."

As she walked away, fingering the crest on the chain, she could have sworn that she heard the school reply, "You're welcome, Mrs. Snape."

* * *

She hurried down to the Great Hall, late for lunch. Well, it had been essential that she give herself the motive to go back in time, otherwise… she wouldn't have gone back in time. And then things would have turned out differently.

It was nineteen years since she had defeated Lord Voldemort, and the usual victory ball was being held that night. In six months' time, she and Severus would be celebrating their twentieth wedding anniversary.

Graduation was coming up, and their oldest child, Max, was among the students finishing that year, along with Pavanis Malfoy and—until that afternoon—Hermione Granger. Most of the Snapes' friends would be there, from both sides of the war. Bellatrix and Rodolphus' eldest, Rabastan, was in his sixth year, the same as his cousins Draco Malfoy and Ciara Black.

Their children lived at the school with them, and they would return to Spinner's End for the holidays. The youngest, Jean, sat on her father's lap, eating the mashed potato that he had cut up for her. Hermione gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she sat down, and raised her eyebrow at the scene.

"You indulge her too much," she remarked.

"She likes her mashed potato cut up, Merlin knows why," Severus said. "And it's impossible to indulge a four-year-old girl too much."

"Indeed," Albus said, nodding.

"I trust we'll see you at the ball tonight," Minerva said, leaning across Albus to talk to her friends.

"For all the good he'll be," Hermione said, tilting her head to her husband. "He'll be utterly useless the rest of the day."

"Why not?" Albus asked, concerned. Severus smirked.

"She's pregnant… again," he said, and many hearty congratulations followed.

Just then, Harry and Ciara ran up to the table. Hermione Granger had had many friends, but she was closest to these two.

"Professor Dumbledore," Ciara said, "Hermione's not here. I mean, Hermione Granger. She's not here."

Hermione looked at her plate. "I know where she is," she said quietly. Everyone—including Severus—looked at her.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"She's here, but… but _not_ here. Hermione Granger is no longer at Hogwarts… in a way."

"We all know about the coincidence of your last names," Minerva said. "But if Hermione is missing, now is not the time to be flippant."

"I know. I… I know." She bit her lip, and looked at the teenagers in front of her. "Your parents will explain it to you. However, they deserve to know first."

"Where?" Severus asked. He knew what she was going to say, and knew that she had invited their friends to Hogwarts that afternoon.

"In the rooms guarded by the portrait of Sir Leroy," she said, half-smiling. "Don't worry about Hermione. She's safe. Trust me."

Ciara and Harry looked confused, but accepted the answer… for the time being. They walked back to their tables, and tried to answer they others' questions.

"I must speak to you all in the staff room tomorrow," Hermione said, addressing the staff. "Please."

"We will be there," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, sir."

**

* * *

**

Yes, I know. We didn't see Sir Leroy in this chapter. We'll see him next chapter, I promise! In the last post, Hermione will tell a whooooole bunch of people about her time-travelling, but we'll only get the one conversation. Don't want to be repetitive, after all. There will be tension, with any luck.

**Please review! One more chapter to go…**

**Oh, and Ciara Black is the daughter of Regulus and Philippa Black. More children's names shall be revealed in the next post.**


	100. The Last Post

"The Last Post"

"_Where?" Severus asked. He knew what she was going to say, and knew that she had invited their friends to Hogwarts that afternoon._

"_In the rooms guarded by the portrait of Sir Leroy," she said, half-smiling. "Don't worry about Hermione. She's safe. Trust me."_

_Ciara and Harry looked confused, but accepted the answer… for the time being. They walked back to their tables, and tried to answer they others' questions._

"_I must speak to you all in the staff room tomorrow," Hermione said, addressing the staff. "Please."_

"_We will be there," Dumbledore said._

"_Thank you, sir."_

The knight in the portrait tipped his visor at Hermione. She turned from her friends to greet him.

"Sir Leroy, my old friend," she said. "It has been too long since my last visit."

"My lady," he said, and he bowed, blue eyes twinkling. "As ever, it is a pleasure to see you. Password?"

"Is it the same?"

"Indeed, Madame Snape."

"Then… 'Pretty Woman'."

The portrait swung open, and they all filed into the room. Gods, things really hadn't changed. Although Hermione visited Sir Leroy every so often, she never went into the room, feeling that it would be too nostalgic. However, it seemed the perfect place to talk about her past—both of them.

They all sat around, taking up more room than they had when they were teenagers. The Malfoys, the Lestranges, the Blacks, the Crouches, and the Snapes. The only one missing who should have been there was Rabastan Lestrange the First. She knew that they all felt his absence in this strange reunion. Sighing, Hermione pulled out the journal she had created. It projected memories like a hologram, but with sound. She had placed duplicates of her most important memories within the pages.

"I've called you all here today because Hermione Granger went missing from Hogwarts at midday," she said, and she looked at each of them. Bellatrix, ever the joker, grinned.

"What do you mean? You're right here, Hermione," she said. There was some laughter, but Hermione only smiled weakly.

"Yes, I am."

"She means the student," Lucius said, stretching his leg far enough to kick his sister-in-law. She poked out her tongue at him.

"She's here, too."

Everyone—except Severus—looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Barty asked.

"We are one and the same," she said, sitting back. "On this day, I went back in time. Or, to be more accurate, Hogwarts sent me back in time, twenty years. I came from a time where a war had only just ended. Some friends had survived, but other friends had lost their lives along the way."

"Hermione, this isn't funny," Narcissa said, frowning.

"But it's true. I… I had to set up Hermione Granger's disappearance from here today, otherwise I wouldn't have gone back in time, and then things would go back to how they were. That's why I was late for lunch." She stood up, and began to walk around. "If I hadn't… Severus would be dead. Regulus would be dead. Philippa and Evelyn would be dead. Bellatrix would be dead. Pavanis and Rabastan Junior never existed. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, and James would all be dead. Professor Dumbledore, Fred Weasley, Alastor Moody, Tonks Lupin… need I go on?" She shook her head. "Barty, in my fourth year at school, you received the Dementor's Kiss."

She opened the diary and placed it on the table. "This is what happened to me when I went back in time. I changed memories with my younger self, but had the presence of mind to store some of them in here. I guess I'm stuck in a time loop now." She smiled. "Here."

She showed them the post-battle of the life that would never play out now. Looking at the bodies of the fallen; getting her professor's letter; Hogwarts speaking to her, and giving her the Hogwarts crest. She still had yet to find out what it meant or did. But that didn't matter to her. Certainly, she kept an eye out for information about it, yet it never bothered her. She would love the life she had just the same.

"So," Bellatrix said, sitting back after the memory-gram finished, "you came from the future."

"Yes. A future that won't exist now. From midday today, the present is the future… sort of."

"And this is all true?" Hermione nodded. "So… so you lied to us, all this time. All this time!" she shouted, standing up. Hermione backed away. "You've had so many years to tell us, and you haven't. Why not?"

"I had to wait until I went back in time, just in case!" Bellatrix snorted, and walked off a few yards. "Bella, _please_. As far as I know, no one else has ever done what I have. I need you all to explain to your children, just as I will explain to the staff, and to the students, and… well, I'll probably end up in Azkaban for messing with time the way that I did. Where Rodolphus would have been right now, in my time."

"You betrayed our trust," she whispered.

Hermione violently flicked to another page, and pressed her wand to the picture of the memory. It sprang up, and they all stared at it as the Hermione in the vision screamed. They heard insane laughter, and saw a wild-looking Bellatrix Lestrange torturing her. The sane, real-life Bellatrix turned around, and watched in horror at the memory. It played out the whole time, including the part where the Malfoys didn't help, and Bellatrix killed Dobby. Hermione was crying by the time it finished.

"And look at this one," she said, going to another. It was the fourth year class where they learned about the Unforgivables. "Bear in mind that the Moody you are seeing here is really Bartemius Crouch Junior in disguise."

"Why?" he asked. "Why would I…"

"You were different then," she said grimly. "Why else do you think you were given the Kiss?" He shivered. "You, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan were among the Death Eaters responsible for using the Cruciatus Curse on Frank and Alice Longbottom until they went insane, and ended up in St. Mungo's for life." They watched Barty-in-disguise using the Cruciatus Curse on a spider, right in front of Neville, until Hermione yelled at him to stop. The memory faded.

"Hermione," Severus said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head.

"Oh, and check this one out," she said, turning to yet another page. She tapped it, and the battle at the Ministry in her fifth year came to life. It ended after Dolohov cursed her, but they had seen Lucius, Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bellatrix all participating in the fight, duelling Hermione and her friends. Afterwards, Hermione slammed the book shut, making everyone jump. She left it on the table, and climbed into her husband's lap.

"That all really happened?" Regulus asked. She nodded. "Where… where was I? Was I in… Azkaban?"

"You died in 1979," she said. "By this year, my time, the only member of the Bones family left was Susan Bones. Everyone else was dead. Severus was the spy, an embittered, lonely man, and he died, although not for his treachery. It's far too long a story to tell." She went to swipe at her tears, but Severus gently dried them off for her. "In my time, he was a cruel teacher, shamelessly favouring the Slytherins, and insulting me for my bushy hair, buck teeth, and know-it-all attitude."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and he kissed her softly. She smiled as he drew back.

"I know I shouldn't have kept it from you all this time," she said, turning back to face their friends. "Believe me, I wanted to tell you. So many times I've come close, but I've held off, and for good reason. If nothing else, see it as justice for… for this." She stood up, took off her robes, and pulled up her shirt. Turning around on the spot, she showed them the scars accrued from the various duels she had barely survived. "My body still holds the memories of times that haven't happened to younger Hermione, that never will happen to her. In fact, these aren't the originals. For authenticity, I had to give them to… myself." She pushed the shirt back down, and draped her robes around her shoulders. "I forgave you all for your actions years ago. The people I know now would never have done that."

"Thanks to you," Rodolphus said. She nodded.

"Can you ever forgive me?" she asked them, looking at the floor. She glanced up when she heard a sob. It was Narcissa. She stood, walked over to Hermione, and threw her arms around her.

"You saved my daughter," she said, "even though… even though…"

"I know."

"Gods, Hermione, I don't know how—or why—you did it. But there's nothing to forgive."

"Absolutely nothing," Lucius said.

"You're right there," Rodolphus added.

One by one, every single person in that room—except, of course, Severus—forgave Hermione for keeping her secret. They berated _him_ for keeping it secret as well, when he had known all this time, but it was just in jest.

In days, the entire wizarding world would come to know what had transpired, as well as Hermione's parents. In a way, this was where Hermione's story began.

But for us, this is where the story ends.

FINITE FABULAM

**

* * *

**

**Readers, thank you for accompanying me on this journey. It has been over nine months in the making. Yep! I started posting this story on January the 5th, 2010, and have finished it October the 10th, 2010. Although, to be honest, "A Note of Regret" was posted on December the 19th, 2009. But never mind.**

**For those who have followed it since the beginning, I commend you. For those who've joined partway through, thanks for jumping on the bandwagon!**

**I won't cry, since I already did that with "Wish Upon a Horcrux". That particular story went for 150 chapters, although it only took eight months to post.**

**Just a show of hands: who loved the letter that Severus wrote? It's in chapter one of this story, and "A Note of Regret". I hope it wasn't too OOC.**

**Anyway—I've finished!**


End file.
